Twisted Between Time and Dreams
by Evil Rabbit
Summary: How would Buffy's life have been different if Spike had been there from the beginning? Spike and Dawn take a journey into Buffy's past after her third death in order to save her from an approaching apocalypse.
1. Prologue

Twisted Between Time and Dreams  
  
Author: Evil Rabbit  
  
Summary: AU. After Buffy and Spike are together in the 7th Season (*crosses fingers*) Buffy is killed (for the third time) and Dawn and Spike are told that they have to go back in time in order to save her destiny. (Don't worry, it has a twist)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Oh and I know that Dawn's opening line is from the comic Zits (my friend told me) but I didn't know that when I wrote it so I'm keeping it in.  
  
Spoilers: None really.its AU but everything in 1-6 is fair game.  
  
Shipper(s): B/S, D/J, and a tiny bit of W/X  
  
~  
  
On the exterior, Sunnydale was everything a small, Suburban California town should be. With white picket fences surrounding brick houses and Jim's Hardware Store just off 7th street. It had The Bronze, where the teens liked to go and The Espresso Pump, an artsy hangout for the adults. There were sidewalks everywhere so that one could walk to anywhere in the town they wanted to go, whether it be the grocery store or a friends house.  
  
Of course there was that pesky fact that buildings were blown up quite often (Like that tale of the old high school in '99) and that the obituaries were the largest section of the Sunnydale Times. But that was no matter, at least to most of the folks in Sunnydale. They brushed it aside, chalking it up to bad luck. How uncommon was it, really, for your neck to fall on an open staple-remover or a barbeque fork? There were no "demons" or "monsters" in Sunnydale, just an everlasting case of fatal klutziness.  
  
Unfortunately for Buffy Summers, she was not one of these people. She knew the truth better than anyone. She lived right in the center of Sunnydale's dark side. Hell, she was Sunnydale's dark side. Every night she would fight the forces of darkness...of evil, which reigned over the town permanently. Tonight, however, was an exception to the rule...  
  
~  
  
Buffy smiled at her reflection as she put on a simple black tank-top. Perfect, she thought. She took her now long, golden hair and tied it up with an elastic hair band. After pulling a few face framing tendrils down she knew she was ready.  
  
"Dawn?" Buffy called, "Dawn sweetie, I'm going out. You can take care of yourself, right?"  
  
"I'm not so sure Buffy. What if I can't get the refrigerator door open? What if the toaster breaks down? Or what if the faucets stop working? I may have to resort to drinking my own urine." Came the sarcastic reply.  
  
"Lovely imagery." Buffy said scrunching her nose slightly as she emerged from upstairs. She looked down at her 16-year-old sister who was lounging on the couch.  
  
"What do you think?" Buffy asked hesitantly regarding her outfit.  
  
" Hmm.I like the belt and the shirt, but strappy stilettos with department store jeans? Come on, Buffy, you can't be serious." Buffy pouted slightly.  
  
"I thought it would be a nice mix of comfy and elegant."  
  
"Well, I think it clashes." Dawn said shrugging. Buffy groaned and trudged back upstairs. Dawn smiled to herself. She was *good * A half hour later, Buffy came down once again wearing the same outfit, only with leather boots in tow.  
  
"Satisfied O Fashion Guru?" Buffy said flopping down on the couch next to Dawn.  
  
"It'll do." Dawn replied smiling. She cleared her throat and spoke again, "So, big date with the Souled One?"  
  
"Yup. It's our third month anniversary." Buffy said unable to hide her loving grin.  
  
"Spike knows this?"  
  
"Of course he does, Dawn, it's our third month anniversary. It's a big deal." Buffy reasoned, "anyway, we're just going to the Bronze and then heading back to his apartment to...uh...play Parcheesi."  
  
"Oh, really? That game has always fascinated me! Tell me, how do you play that again?" The doorbell rang just then and Buffy visibly sighed in relief. She glared at Dawn who was still smiling innocently and went to get the door.  
  
"Hey you." Spike smiled at Buffy, who was looking up at him adoringly.  
  
"Hey yourself." She pulled him to her and kissed him. He was such a good kisser. Passionate and soft with just the right amount of lust and need. You know you're in love when your inner monologue begins to sound like a really bad Harlequin, Buffy silently joked. She broke the kiss and smiled against his mouth. He entered the home and raised his hand in a greeting to Dawn.  
  
"Hey short stack, how's it goin'?"  
  
"Hi Spike." Dawn smiled, but not as much as she used to. She loved Spike, not the way Buffy did of course, but she still couldn't forgive him for leaving her, without saying goodbye. He had promised he would never leave her...but he did. It took Buffy only a short six months to forgive him for that AND for his attempted rape. It did help, however, that he was now the proud owner of a shiny new soul. But Dawn still couldn't bring herself to forgive him fully. Not yet anyway.  
  
Buffy watched as Dawn and Spike conversed, slightly awkwardly but still cheerfully on the couch. The couch. The same couch that Buffy helped move into the house 7 years ago. The same couch that she would think or dream or cry about Angel on. The same couch she sat on before she sacrificed Angel. The same couch Faith had sat on too many times. The same couch The First Slayer tried to kill her and her friends on. The same couch her mother died on.  
  
"So, Dawn, we're going now...I'll be home late, so go to bed on your own and, uh, that's it. So, see ya." Buffy dragged Spike out of the house and slammed the door shut. Dawn looked at the closed door a little miffed.  
  
"Bye."  
  
~  
  
"You were pretty quick to get out of there, weren't you, luv?" Spike said looking back at the Summer's residence.  
  
"Yeah, well, I just wanted to go on my date." She said wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"You have a date? With who? Anybody I know?" Spike responded grinning.  
  
"Your wit has been lacking lately, Mr. Goody-Goody."  
  
"Watch it."  
  
Buffy looked down and sighed.  
  
"I don't know. I just really wanted to get out of there. Its not like it's exactly a happy memory vessel or anything. Sometimes, it's too much. I mean, so much has happened there. Innumerable demons, everything with Angel, Faith, Riley, You, my mom..." Buffy looked up at Spike who hugged her in response. Buffy pulled back and swallowed.  
  
"I'm thinking about moving." Spike's eyes widened.  
  
"M-moving? Where to?"  
  
"Not sure. Just across town, most likely. Its not like there's many job openings for "Vampire Slayer" anywhere else. I just...I just think it would be best if Dawn and I left. There are good memories there too, and that's what I always used to say...the good would outweigh the bad. But lately, it's become downright uncomfortable living there. Even unbearable. I can't go into any room without remembering something terrible that happened there. My mom died in the living room, Dawn was possessed in her room more times then necessary, my room is still haunted with Angel memories, you tried to rape me in the bathroom." She felt Spike tense up and she turned towards him and looked in his eyes, "Which I forgive you for. Completely and totally. But it still hurts to go in there."  
  
"Don't I know it. I won't go within a bloody 3 foot radius of the place. But, Buffy, pet, you think that once you move these memories will just disappear?" Buffy sighed once again and closed her eyes.  
  
"No. No, I'm plagued with them forever." Her voice had a poignant, melancholy tone to it...as if she was searching for something but she didn't know what it was. It made Spike's heart break.  
  
"Enough of this...let's go to The Bronze. You know I heard they reinstituted the flowering onion..."  
  
~  
  
Buffy rolled over in Spike's bed, blissfully. Her third month anniversary date had gone just as perfectly as she planned. Spike had a way of making her forget her problems or bad, interrupting thoughts...but in a healthy way, unlike when he was without soul. He always knew how to make her happy, which was not something she ever expected * him * to be able to do. She smiled to herself and looked over at Spike who was sleeping soundly. She nuzzled up to him and kissed his cheekbone. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed down at her contentedly.  
  
"Hey there, you still up?" He asked, his voice still heavy from the hour of sleep he was just awoken from.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy looked away for a moment and then looked back at him. Her Spike. The man she was in love with. She coughed into her hand and closed her eyes.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Hmm?" He was starting to doze again.  
  
"Spike...I love you." Spike's eyes flew open. He stared at her in wonder. Had he really heard that or was it his mind playing tricks on him again?  
  
"Say that again?" Buffy smiled and kissed him.  
  
"I love you." With that a huge, jubilant smile went across Spike's features. He sat up and started laughing. He just kept laughing and laughing. She loved him. She had said it. It was really real. Joyous laughter just kept flowing from him, regardless of the fact that he probably looked and sounded like an idiot. But, then again, he was an idiot. He went halfway around the world to get a soul, voluntarily, so that a vampire slayer could love him. Every demon or vampire in the entire world considered him an idiot. It didn't matter to him though. He was love's bitch and he knew it. He glanced at Buffy and fell on top of her. He kissed her gently and gazed into her eyes.  
  
"Ditto."  
  
Then the two of them didn't talk again for a long, long time.  
  
~  
  
"But he does love her. I mean, he feels that he can't live in a world without her...that's love." Willow moped to Xander and Buffy the next night at The Bronze.  
  
"It's not, though. If Romeo had been able to live without Juliet, they would've been together forever, happily married. He never really loved her. He was obsessed with her." Buffy reasoned.  
  
"And Buffy is of course the expert on that topic, considering her most recent boy toy's past." Xander contributed. The two women stared at him, incredulously.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Open mouth, insert foot." Buffy remarked, smiling. She had gotten used to Xander's wry comments on her relationship with Spike...but she still called him on it.  
  
"It still doesn't make sense though. Besides, Claire Danes is way too good for Leonardo DiCaprio." Willow rationalized.  
  
"Well, I'm not arguing with that one," Buffy replied, "but enough about Shakespeare...how've you been lately?" Willow put on a smile and nodded.  
  
"I've been okay. Better than okay, actually. I mean, sometimes when I'm at the mall or something, I'll see a cute sweater and say, "Ooh, Tara would've loved that!" and then I realize that I used the past tense which reminds me that she's gone which reminds me of Warren which reminds me of the fact that I killed him and almost killed Giles and hurt Dawn and hurt you and tried to end the world. Then I have to go away and eat a lotta ice cream."  
  
"Ice cream is very much of the good." Xander said.  
  
"I think a doctor should patent it as a legal drug...it does wonders when you're sad or lonely or PMSing." Buffy added.  
  
"This is go great," Willow commented, "the three of us hanging out together again...like old times." Xander and Buffy smiled at each other and than at Willow. Xander picked up his beer and dramatically cleared his throat.  
  
"I believe that this calls for a toast! To good friends and old times."  
  
"To old times." Willow said.  
  
"To old times." Buffy repeated, with a hint of sorrow plaguing her voice. She missed the old times. When it was herself, Wills, Xander, Cordelia, Oz, Angel, and Giles. The original Scooby Gang. Of course, she loved Spike more than anything, but she sometimes wished...  
  
"Its getting pretty late there Buffster...maybe you should head home to Dawn?" Xander mentioned.  
  
"Yes, mom." Buffy retorted, but then she sighed looking at her watch, "You're actually right. It's almost 12. If I don't get home soon, Dawn * will * get worried. I'll see you guys tomorrow, hopefully." She hugged Willow and then Xander. She looked at them once again and walked off. Xander watched as she walked away and felt a sadness overtake him that he couldn't explain. It was a lot like when he heard a train whistle in the distance late in the night. There was something sad and lonesome about that sound...just like there was something sad and lonesome about Buffy's goodbye.  
  
~  
  
The streets of Sunnydale were quiet as Buffy walked along the sidewalks. Too quiet, she thought, her slayer senses coming to a full alert. She took out a stake and held it against her, stopping abruptly. Her breathing got heavy and she slowly turned her body around, taking in her surroundings. Her heart rate elevated and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she found herself face to face with an ugly, green Lork demon.  
  
"I have to get home, so let's get this over with, okay?" Buffy said as she dropped her stake and got in her fighting stance. The demon lurched towards her and Buffy flipped him on his backside just as he cut into her stomach with a razor sharp claw.  
  
"That hurt a little." Buffy whimpered. The demon flew back to its feet and went in towards Buffy's head.  
  
"Not enough though." Buffy exclaimed as she hit him with a smooth roundhouse. She sent a flock of lightening quick punches his way, looking constantly around for something sharp that she could do him in with. The demon grabbed Buffy by the shirt tail and threw her out onto the street. She recovered quickly, grabbing her stake, aiming towards his heart. He might not've been a vampire, but she was pretty sure a stake to the heart would kill anyone. Next thing she knew, however, she was in a headlock...with cold hands around her neck. She gasped and looked up to see a vampire. Not a special one, just an ordinary one. She twisted and turned, but for some reason, she felt powerless in his arms.  
  
"That's no ordinary cut ya got there, sweetie. It's a Lork demon cut. It paralyzes." The vampire laughed sadistically, "I can't wait to tell my friends. I killed not just a slayer...but * the * slayer. Buffy the Vampire Slayer is dead at my hands."  
  
Buffy could hardly comprehend what was going on. She couldn't die. She had to get home to Dawn. She had to take care of Dawn. Plus, Spike couldn't survive without her. He needed her. Willow had been through too much pain. She...she couldn't lose Buffy. I'm not ready to die; again, Buffy called out in vain, Please, I don't have a death wish. I want to live. Next thing she knew however, she was floating up. Up towards a huge white light. She felt herself soar higher and higher. She was free...but all she could think about was Dawn.  
  
  
  
~ The Next Night ~  
  
Spike smirked as he watched one his old "Passion" reruns, which he had on tape. That bloody Charity was really daffy sometimes. Of course, she was a zombie in this episode, so that might've had something to do with it. Shaking his head, he flipped off his VCR and turned on Nick at Nite, hoping to catch some Cheers reruns. Unfortunately, it was a Brady Bunch marathon.  
  
"Will do, I suppose. I can laugh at Mike Brady's hair." He murmured to himself. Suddenly, the show stopped just at the crucial point in which Marcia was going to tell on Greg for...gasp! * Almost * smoking a cigarette.  
  
"This is Sunnydale Breaking News. The time is 9 p.m. and the temperature is 78 degrees with clear skies. Our latest story is of a young, 22-year- old woman found yesterday around 12 midnight, near the nightclub known as "The Bronze". She suffered from fatal neck injuries and was rushed to the emergency room immediately. Sadly, though, she was dead before they got her there. Oddly enough, when the SD Hospital coroner did a medial examination on the body 3 hours ago, she found that the body was completely "drained" of all blood.."  
  
Spike could hardly believe the density of the people in Sunnydale. The proof was looking them straight in the eye and yet they failed to see the truth behind everything.  
  
"..girl's sister was informed moments ago, as she was her only known living survivor. A foster home will be found for the young 16-year-old as quickly as possible. We now return you to Nick at Nite's Brady- Licious Groove- Worthy Marathon."  
  
Spike stared at the wall. Only known living survivor. 16-year-old sister. 22-year old victim. He knew. It was Buffy. Absently, he grabbed his duster and headed out the door. He had to go to the Magic Box.  
  
When Spike arrived at the shop, he was not surprised to find that all of the lights were on, despite the 8 o' clock closing time on Sundays. He entered, half-unaware of what he was doing and looked around to see the sullen, defeated faces of the rest of the Scoobs. Willow looked up into his eyes and it was confirmed. Buffy was gone. Spike sat in a chair and felt all of his insides tighten with a sob he didn't want to let fall. He was numbly aware of his head going into his hands and he would vaguely recall later crying out loudly and painfully. But what he would remember sharply was the feeling that he got. It was worse then the way the memories or the guilt of his past made him feel. He had a sense of emptiness. Of not wanting to go forward. Of being physically unable to go forward. After what seemed like days, Spike pulled himself together and stared emptily at Willow, Xander, and Anya. He choked back the oncoming cry he felt slinking up like bile and sighed heavily.  
  
"Anyone call Giles yet?" He asked.  
  
"I'm going to. I don't think Willow or Xander can handle making the call..." Anya said softly. Spike nodded and looked at Willow. Normally, his new soul would've had him feel for her, her having lost so many people. But he felt nothing. Nothing but a sharp, scorching pain within him. It was worse then before, because this time he had nothing. Dawn hated him and she would be sent to live with her father once the Social Services realized he was still alive. He only had his memories. Nothing more, nothing less. It hit him then. The Choosers. The ones Lurky had worked for. They could explain...explain why his only solace and only joy was taken away from him two days after she had professed her love for him. Two days after everything was so perfect. He jumped up and began to search for The Book. The simplest title, which held all of the ancient summoning or portaling spells. Xander, gradually aware of Spike's actions, walked over to the distraught vampire.  
  
"Look, I hope you're not thinking of bringing Buffy back again...because it won't work. The urn is gone. Besides, she would just be angry with us again. She's happy now."  
  
"Exactly how bloody daft do you think I am, Harris? I'm not looking for a spell to bring her back from the dead, I'm looking for a spell which will explain why she's dead in the first place." Spike replied in a tight voice. Xander nodded and patted him on the back.  
  
"Look, I know we've never really gotten along and I know I've always believed that you were an evil, remorseless thing, but you did love Buffy. At least in these past three months. I still hate you, but I have at least a sliver more respect for you now, after you treated her so well." Xander said, his attempt at bonding going down the tubes.  
  
"I just need to find a book called The Book. It's written in ancient Sumerian, but it should have an English translation under it. I helped Giles order the English version before he went back to Bath. Help me find it, alright?" Spike said, ignoring Xander's botched compliment. Xander nodded and began scouring the shelves.  
  
"Locate Book." Anya's voice rang out, and suddenly, from behind a pile of wood that was still unfixed from the incident the past year, a shiny green book flew through the air.  
  
"Thanks, luv. You're getting pretty good at that one." Spike said, his voice still lacking in emotion.  
  
"Well, you know. I try." Anya said, trying to be cheerful, but failing miserably.  
  
Spike took the book out of the air and paged through until he found a picture of five tall men in long black cloaks standing on a tall mountain, with every nightmare creature underneath them in an intricate labyrinth of death and destruction. The men, however, were standing tall, looking powerful and mighty...and good. Underneath the picture, an inscription read: "The Choosers: Ancient Destiny-Keepers, The Choosers control every action made by man or demon, being sure that each one has a reason for existing." Spike looked to the side and was surprised at how short the summoning spell was.  
  
"O Great Choosers of Destiny Bring Me Forth To Thine Wonder I Request A Gathering" Spike read and in a flash, he felt himself being pulled through a tunnel. When he landed on the ground, he was bathed in sunlight.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" He yelled, grabbing his duster to throw over himself.  
  
"Be unafraid, vampire," A deep voice said calmly, "You will not be harmed by the rays." Spike threw his head up to face the voice. There, before him, were the men in the pictures...tall and draped in black. He felt slightly calmer when he realized he wasn't exploding but was still in agony. The sunlight was scorching into him, making him feel like he should be exploding.  
  
"Could you work your hocus-pocus and turn it down a few notches? I can hardly think in this pain."  
  
"It is done." The sun began to set instantly and was soon at a dim light. Spike picked himself up and opened his mouth to speak to the Choosers.  
  
"You seek answers." The tallest one said.  
  
"Well...yeah." Spike replied rather dumbly.  
  
"It is part of your destiny that you came to us."  
  
"Funny how that works." Spike muttered.  
  
"You wish to know about the death of a loved one."  
  
"Yeah, look, Miss Cleo...I don't have time for this bullshit. I just want to know why the hell you took Buffy away from me again."  
  
"All is not as it seems, vampire."  
  
"The name's Spike if you don't mind."  
  
"Your slayer is not gone. She lives."  
  
"Yeah, yeah in "eternal paradise"...I know."  
  
"You don't know." The Head Chooser glared at Spike, "You couldn't possibly. She lives on in another time and place. Her past. She is alive there."  
  
"Not followin' ya here, Black Robe."  
  
" Time is not of matter. You cannot feel time or touch time, so therefore you cannot harness it. She lives in the past, which is the present and the future at once."  
  
"I'm not bloody Giles here, man. I can't decrypt things like that." The Chooser breathed in heavily. Vampires were far more impenetrable than he remembered.  
  
"Everything happens for a reason. Buffy's entire life happened for a reason, though it may not be the reason she thought it was. She lived to bring the two of you together. So that she may die when she confesses her love for you, so that you may feel angered enough to summon us, so that we may tell you what is to come in your unlife and how you may bring her to her true destiny!!!"  
  
" Alright, alright," Spike said, backing up slightly, "you've got my attention. What do you mean I have to bring her to her "true destiny"?"  
  
"We will send you seven years into her past, where you will help the girl relive her life. The other one, the other souled vampire? You must be sure that they do not become involved with one another. That is of greatest importance. He must move to the City of Angels before the 6th day of the 6th month. Then, before the girl turns seventeen...she will meet her greatest adversary. I cannot reveal who or what this is. I am The Keeper of The Earthly Secrets, the greatest of the choosers. It is my duty and my responsibility not to disclose all matters of time and dreams."  
  
"What will become of Dawn?" Spike asked, his brain working hard to process everything that had just been given to him.  
  
"The sister will be no more. She is not needed in the true reality. Now go forth, vampire."  
  
"Wait just a minute there. I love Buffy and I want to do this, but only on one condition." The Keeper of The Earthly Secrets stared at the vampire incredulously.  
  
"You're giving me a condition?"  
  
"You bet your ass I am. Dawn will come with me. Give her a new identity, do whatever the hell you please, but she has to come with me. Or else you've got no deal." All five of The Choosers stared, stunned, at Spike who glared at them defiantly. One of the shorter ones cleared his throat.  
  
" I suppose I could pull some strings...give her a name, insert her into a family...I've always been partial to the name Ambrine. There's a family around that time...the Jones', they always wanted a girl...and I always liked them. I could just make them believe that she was a part of their family and then it would be easy. No one would ever have to know. Not even the Powers." The greatest Chooser sighed.  
  
"Technically, its not part of her destiny, but we are the ones who decide all of those things. So now it is. Of course, I may have to add a more detailed fate along with it, if she's going to exist for more than a few hours now."  
  
"Will she still have all of her memories?" Spike asked.  
  
"Um, yes. Yes she will." The shorter chooser reiterated.  
  
"Good doing business with you gentlemen. Now, about this going back in time thing..."  
  
~  
  
Dawn gloomily walked into Buffy's room. Touching the little knick- knacks and picture frames that surrounded a large white bed, she smiled softly at all of the memories that each thing filled. Everything there was filled with Buffy. Dawn felt tears come to her eyes as she lied down on Buffy's bed and squeezed her stuffed pig, which Buffy had fondly called Mr. Gordo. It was cruel. The way they had given Buffy back for two years, just to take her away yet again. She hated the world for putting her through such constant torture. Her reverie was broken when the door was quietly opened and Spike walked in. She smiled weakly at him.  
  
"I guess third time's the charm, huh?" she sniffed. Spike sat down on the bed and put his arm around her. He hugged her gently and let her cry on his shoulder. When she finished, he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Bit, there's something I gotta tell you."  
  
~  
  
"Let me get this straight, we read this gibberish and then we're back in 1997?" Dawn asked in awe after Spike explained what The Choosers had said.  
  
"In a nutshell, yeah."  
  
"But, I won't be Buffy's sister?" Dawn asked quietly.  
  
"Er, no. You'll be Ambrine Jones."  
  
"Ambrine?" Dawn asked dubiously.  
  
"I know, but the short guy liked the name, so...Look, if I could make it so you were Buffy's li'l sis, I would. If I don't take ya now, you won't exist as soon as I do this spell. You'd be wiped off the face of the Earth. Every memory, every record, every documentation of you would be destroyed. Except for me. I'd remember you and I couldn't live knowing that you weren't."  
  
"Weren't what?" Spike sighed and ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Living."  
  
~  
  
Spike and Dawn sat around a large, bad-smelling candle in the Summer's living room, the lights dimmed to a soft glow.  
  
"Essence of Slug?" Spike asked disbelievingly.  
  
"It was the only candle Buffy had."  
  
"That girl was very strange." He said shaking his head.  
  
"I'm glad that we'll have more opportunity to delve into that strangeness." Dawn said softly.  
  
Spike locked eyes with her and nodded his agreement. He clapped his hands and opened the auburn colored book that the Choosers had given him.  
  
"Right then. Now we have to read this and then we'll be in the future."  
  
"That easy?"  
  
"Apparently." Spike said, wondering himself what the catch was. He cleared his throat and took Dawn's hand.  
  
"Are you ready?" Dawn gulped and nodded.  
  
"Alright, read this with me." The two of them looked down at the words on the old paper and began to read them aloud in unison.  
  
" Ancient mysteries  
  
Combine your power  
  
Take us back to the place  
  
Take us to where we're needed  
  
O Mother of Earth  
  
Hear our cry  
  
Take us to the place that was foreseen  
  
Hear us  
  
Hear us  
  
Take us  
  
Take us"  
  
When they finished the chant, the vampire and the girl looked around anxiously. Nothing happened.  
  
"I guess that was a bust, huh?" Dawn said. As soon as she did, however, a black hole burst into the room, circling around. Lightening was all around them and Spike covered Dawn with his body.  
  
"I think the catch is that we have to walk through that thing!" He yelled over the wind, which had also appeared in the Summers' living room.  
  
"Ya think?" Dawn replied sarcastically.  
  
"You still want to do this?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"Of course, I do. Let's go." Spike nodded curtly and took her hand. Closing their eyes, he and Dawn walked into the hole and were immediately engulfed into blackness.  
  
~  
  
tbc. 


	2. Ambrine and the Bleach Haired Kid

Add. Disclaimer: Title is taken from DMB song "Mother, Father"  
  
~  
  
Spike sat up, his head throbbing in pain. He took his cool hand and placed pressure on his temples until his vision slowly came back to him. He slowly stood up and tried to take in his surroundings. He was...he wasn't sure where he was. He blinked rapidly and looked around more carefully. He was inside the sewers...where in the sewers, he had no idea, but he knew the smell distinctly. He began to search for Dawn, and when she was nowhere in sight, he felt a panic that made him feel as if his heart had started up again unannounced. Suddenly, a door from within the gutter burst open when Luke, a supposed-to-be-dusted henchman of his great-great-granddaddy's, came through carrying a young teenager. Spike jumped to attention and broke a stake off a breakable wooden coffin. Luke hissed and got into fighting stance. He stared doubtfully as he looked Spike up and down.  
  
"Spike?" He asked, his voice full of confusion and venom.  
  
"Put down the boy, Luke." Spike growled, his game face crossing his features. He never did like that vampire very much. Luke dropped the adolescent and went to fight. Spike quickly and easily staked him, after only a punch or two. After Luke was gone, Spike rushed over to the teenager.  
  
"How much blood did he take?"  
  
"She was just talkin' to me...and then she said she wanted to show me something...it was scary..." Spike groaned as the kid rambled on and reached down for his pulse. It was weaker than normal, but still strong enough.  
  
"We have to get you to Giles. He'll know a quick cure." Spike said, gathering the boy up in his arms. He pulled a wad of tissues out of his pocket and held it against the teen's neck wound. "Hold this here and apply as much pressure as you can."  
  
The boy nodded, his face still etched with fear. Spike looked up and out of the corner of his eye, clearly saw a blonde figure rush to where Luke had been standing. A figure Spike found all too familiar. Spike looked both ways and then took off towards Sunnydale High School.  
  
"What's your name, kid?" Spike asked, needing to know for Giles.  
  
"Jesse. Jesse McNally." He said. Spike nodded and began asking him more questions, as he ran towards the library, in order to keep him conscious.  
  
"Where do you go to school, Jesse?"  
  
"Sunnydale High School."  
  
"What year are you?"  
  
"Sophomore."  
  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"No, I'm an only child..." He said, his voice starting to falter. Spike stopped and lightly slapped his face.  
  
"Hey-hey! I need you to stay awake. Ya got a girlfriend?"  
  
"Not right now."  
  
"Like anyone?"  
  
"Cordelia Chase. She's really hot." Jesse smiled at the thought of Cordelia.  
  
"What's your best friend's name?"  
  
"Xander Harris." Spike stopped running at that. Those Choosers really know what they're doing, Spike thought, shaking his head. He then resumed his jog.  
  
~  
  
Spike burst through the library doors, and sat Jesse down on one of the tables.  
  
"Giles! GILES!!" Spike flipped around when he heard a door from behind him slam open and had to stifle a laugh as a seven year younger Rupert Giles, clad in round glasses and a tweed suit, emerged.  
  
"What's wrong? What's the matter?" He stopped to take in Spike and scrunched his nose "And who the hell are you?"  
  
"No time to explain, Watcher. Look, this kid got a real nice bite taken outta him. I found him with one of the Master's lackeys. Kid was rambling on about some girl vampire that took him...I don't think they got much, but they got enough. Can ya help him?"  
  
Giles bent down to examine Jesse's wound and recoiled when he recognized the bite marks.  
  
"Darla. The Master's most prized childe."  
  
"Look, I don't mean to intrude on this, uh, secret code thing you guys have got goin' on here, but what the hell just happened to me?" Jesse asked, the situation becoming clear to him abruptly.  
  
"Jesse, you were attacked and bitten by a vampire." Spike said, his voice calm and reasonable.  
  
"V-v-v-v-vampire??" Jesse's voice held a stutter that he had never experienced ever before in his life.  
  
"Um...man with the interesting hair color choice..." Giles began...  
  
"The name's Spike."  
  
"Yes, you. Look in my study for some gauze and tape and then bring me out some?"  
  
Spike sauntered into Giles' office and began what looked like futile search. Between Council papers, prophecies, and * very * important library information, the first aid kits were no where to be found.  
  
"They're on my desk underneath the Shalaki Prophecies!" Giles yelled.  
  
Sure enough, right under the ancient Egyptian prophecies was the white gauze and the tape. Spike grabbed them in a rush and brought them out to Giles, who quickly patched up Jesse, physically anyway.  
  
"So, you're saying, that chick I thought I scored with really vanted to suck my blood?" Jesse asked, placing on a mocking Transylvania accent.  
  
"In a manner of sense, yes." Giles said, unsure of how to explain everything, "Vampires have lived in Sunnydale for centuries. P-possibly millenniums. Basically, the...the reasoning for this has to do with the aptly named hellmouth on which-"  
  
Unexpectedly, however, the doors to the library burst in once again.  
  
"Mr. Giles! Mr. Giles, we have a very serious problem on our hands."  
  
Spike felt frozen in time as he looked up to see who the intruder was. Right in front of him, alive and healthy as she was the last time he had seen her, was a sixteen year old Buffy Anne Summers.  
  
"Ah, yes, Buffy...I was expecting that you'd come here." Buffy brushed past him and went straight to Jesse.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Jesse, are you alright?" She said, indicating his bite.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Hey, apparently a * vampire * did this to me." Buffy closed her eyes and silently screamed. She opened her eyes and inhaled, looking over at Willow.  
  
"There seems to be a lot of that going around tonight. Mr. Giles, Willow was also bit, by a seriously pissed off blonde vampiress. She said that her precious Luke was "no more" and that the Master would not be happy with the recent turn of events. "  
  
"Here." Spike said, reaching for Willow. "I'll patch that up."  
  
"Thank you." Willow said, meekly. Buffy stared at him in confusion for a moment but then thought it unimportant. She had much bigger questions on her mind then who the cute stranger with the really nice abs was.  
  
"Mr. Giles, who was that girl? The blonde? And who is The Master? None of this is making sense."  
  
"I think I speak for all of us non-Slayer types when I say a big hearty 'Yeah-HUH' to that preposition. I mean, what is going on, Mr. G.?" Xander asked, his eyes pleading for a rational answer. Giles sighed.  
  
"This world is older than any of you know. Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their... their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for, for man. All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magicks, certain creatures..."  
  
"And vampires." Buffy chimed in.  
  
"Okay, this is where I have a problem. See, because we're talking about vampires. We're having a * talk * with vampires in it." Xander just shook his head and looked up at anyone for some consolation. He looked at Giles. At Jesse. At Willow. At Buffy. At the weird bleached haired kid...  
  
"Is that what we saw?" Willow asked, her voice filled with worry. Spike patted her on the back and nodded.  
  
"No. No, th-those weren't vampires, those were just guys in thundering need of a facial. Or maybe they had rabies. It could have been rabies. A-and that guy turning to dust? Just a trick of light." Buffy said, her words not fooling anyone, not even the very-willing-to- be-fooled- at-the-moment Xander. "That's exactly what I said the first time I saw a vampire. Well, after I was done with the screaming part."  
  
"Oh, I, I need to sit down." Willow said, grabbing onto the desk.  
  
"You are sitting down." Spike said, making Buffy jump back in surprise. She hated when people beat her to a remark.  
  
"Oh. Good for me." Willow commented mock cheerfully.  
  
"But what is Buffy? I mean, how does she come into this?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Buffy is the Slayer."  
  
"And that would be a what?" Xander quipped.  
  
"For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the Slayer. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One." Giles began, but was cut off abruptly by Buffy who smirked.  
  
"He loves doing this part."  
  
"Alright. The Slayer hunts vampires, Buffy is a Slayer, don't tell anyone. Well, I think that's all the vampire information you need." Giles said, somewhat miffed at Buffy's deliberate attempt at making fun of him.  
  
"So vampires are those demon things you talked about earlier?" Xander asked, curiosity beginning to replace his initial shock.  
  
"Does anybody mind if I pass out?" Willow asked, holding her head in her hand.  
  
"Breathe." Spike said, as he rubbed her back.  
  
"Breathe." She repeated.  
  
"The books tell the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed, infected by the demon's soul. He bit another, and another, and so they walk the Earth, feeding... Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the old ones to return." Giles said, explaining. Off of Xander's confused look, Spike cleared his throat.  
  
"Basically, what Giles here is trying to say, is that a vampire is a human that's possessed by a demon."  
  
"Like The Exorcist?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Sort of like The Exorcist, only less ostentatious. Plus, vampires make more of them by drinking someone's blood and then having the almost dead person drink their blood...not Ouija boards."  
  
"Eww...I will never look at Count Chocula the same way ever again." Willow remarked. Buffy smirked and then directed her attention back to Spike.  
  
"Don't tell me * you're * a watcher?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? Me, work for those arrogant, holier-than-thou, stick- up-their-ass bastards? No offense," Spike said as a side note to Giles.  
  
"None taken. In fact, everything you just said is one hundred percent correct..." Giles commented, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"Right, so, anyway, I'm a freelance do-gooder." Spike said, smiling a little too happily at being able to talk to Buffy once again. Buffy didn't seem to notice though.  
  
"I'm Buffy." She said, holding out her hand.  
  
"Spike." He said taking it. She looked down at their hands and then backed away in suspicion. Spike shut his eyes. He forgot that he shouldn't have physical contact with her until she knew everything.  
  
"You're a vampire." She stated icily, reaching in her pant leg for a stake.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Spike said, as Buffy noticed he looked down in what looked like shame, "I promise you I'm good though. You just have to trust me."  
  
"Oh, well...Why should I?" Buffy asked, silently reaming herself for warming up to him again just due to the sincere tone in his voice.  
  
"He saved my life." Jesse said, perking up slightly.  
  
"You did?" Buffy asked, amazed.  
  
"Yeah, well...bloke was in trouble, I couldn't just leave him there."  
  
"He fought the vampire that was taking me, too, with one of those L.A. self- defense things." Jesse added. Willow looked impressed, but Xander looked slightly miffed.  
  
"I would've fought the vampire if I had been there..." He started to say to himself quietly.  
  
Buffy looked Spike up and down. Finally, she sighed and waved her hand.  
  
"Fine, Mr. Goody-Goody, you can stay. But on a trial basis only. If you step one toe outta line, I will kill you." Buffy said looking him straight in the eye. To this, Spike just smirked. She really was the same person...even down to the pet names and death threats. He lifted two fingers in a scouts honor and smiled again at her. Then suddenly, Dawn's face came to his mind. Shit! Spike thought, as he looked everywhere for an excuse to get out. He needed to find that girl.  
  
"Look, Slayer, I don't mean to skip out on this happy little meeting, but duty calls. I'll start sniffing around for more on The Master, alright?"  
  
He threw her one last smile and patted Willow on the back again before sauntering out the door. Buffy looked at Willow, slightly taken aback, and then shook her head, determined to get the faces of both creepy yet mysteriously handsome men she had met that night out of her mind.  
  
Giles stared at each person in wonder until he just shook his head. Perhaps in his old age things flew over his head quite more easily than they used to.  
  
"So, Giles, what's the plan on fighting this blonde chick and The Master?" Buffy asked, directing her attention, once again, to her duty. Maybe being in Sunnydale wasn't going to be all that bad. But she had a sinking feeling that her newfound life might include the thing she was trying to escape from.  
  
Being the slayer.  
  
~  
  
Dawn rolled over in her bed, feeling rested. She stared up at her ceiling and her walls, which were covered head to toe with posters and pictures of her friends...who were people she had never seen before in her life. She shot up in bed and reached for the picture. She was in the middle of the shot, surrounded by all different kids...one of them being a vampire who had tried to attack her two years ago. Harmony something-or-other. She also recognized Cordelia Chase, one of Buffy's sort of friends...who now lived with Angel in Los Angeles. She laughed to herself at the irony of it all and looked down at her pajamas. She noticed that she was still wearing a necklace...which normally said Dawn, but now said Ambrine. Ambrine? It had worked. Dawn hopped out of her new bed and ran over to her closet. She threw on a shirt and some pants before heading out. She needed to find Spike.  
  
~  
  
"Ambrine! Hey!" Dawn looked up and saw Cordelia walking towards her, apparently coming home from being at the Bronze. "What's up? I thought you were sick today."  
  
"Was. Past tense." Dawn said, hoping she sounded like she knew what she was doing.  
  
"Cool. Oh! I have sooo much to tell you. You know that new girl, Buffy?"  
  
Dawn felt her breath catch. Buffy was alive. Again.  
  
"Yeah...look, I have to get going...I left a sweater in the library at school."  
  
"But, it's like after midnight." Cordelia said looking at her watch in confusion.  
  
"It's a really important sweater. Bye!" Dawn said, running off.  
  
"The people in this town have some serious social problems." Cordelia muttered to herself before continuing on home.  
  
"DAWN!" Dawn immediately came to attention when she heard her real name being called out. Spike ran over to her, his featured creased with worry.  
  
"Dawn...are you alright?" He asked, examining her well being.  
  
"I'm fine, Spike. What about you? Everything going alright?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, those Choosers have a real knack for setting things in motion. I saved this kid, Jesse, who is actually Xander's best friend. So, I'm in with the group." Spike explained, still in slight disbelief.  
  
"I know what you mean. You remember Cordelia?"  
  
"Vaguely. Why?"  
  
"I'm, like, * her * best friend. It's really weird. I remember Buffy talking about what a bitch she is...or was, anyway. I guess it's just to help me become connected to Buffy somehow. Have you seen her yet?" Dawn said, barely stopping to breathe.  
  
"Buffy? Yeah...she figured out that I was a vamp right away, reached for her stake 'n all. Jesse, though, convinced her that I might be good. I'm gonna explain the whole soul thing."  
  
"Are you gonna tell her about The Choosers?" Dawn asked inquisitively.  
  
"Mmm...no, no, I don't think so. Maybe eventually, but not now. Not for a long time. It would scare the livin' piss outta her, nibblet, if she was told she already did this. That we're from her future. She wouldn't believe us anyway. 'Sides, she hardly trusts me now as is, so I'm gonna keep on the down low, basically just try to get on her good side. Capishe?" Dawn nodded, solemnly.  
  
"Where are you going?" Dawn asked as Spike began to walk away.  
  
"To find my grandsire." Spike said, rolling his eyes with disdain. This was not a meeting he was looking forward to. Dawn patted him on the back and laughed to herself as he groaned in anticipation of seeing Angel again. This should be neat, he thought.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, in the sewers, the blonde vampire, Darla moved forward into the bleak night. Everything had been changed. The tides had turned, the humans now had a distinct advantage, with two fighters in town. And with Luke gone...Darla stifled a sob. It was queer, the way she felt so saddened. The last time she had felt this way was when Angelus had left her...Darla snapped out of her trance and looked down at her prey.  
  
"Move!" She barked.  
  
She drug her down, through the catacombs and the sewage, down to The Master's lair...which was held in the ruins of an old church. The Master looked up, still slightly weak from his rising. He stared in a mix of gratitude and disgust at the still alive girl which Darla had brought up in replacement for the one Luke had lost. His black eyes grazed Darla's face, her mouth still stained with both the first and the second boy's blood. He felt a soft growl rise in the back of his throat.  
  
"Is this for me?"  
  
"An offering, Master. She's a good one! Her blood is pure!" Darla pleaded, hoping he would dismiss the bite.  
  
"You've tasted it." The Master hissed, as Darla looked down in what seemed like shame.  
  
"I'm your... faithful dog. You bring me scraps." The Master said, weakness filling his spiteful voice.  
  
"I, I didn't mean it..."  
  
"I have waited. For three score years I have waited. While you come and go I am stuck here, here in this house of... worship! My ascension is almost at hand. Pray that when it comes... I'm in a better mood." He took Darla brutally by the throat, feeling all the anger that encompassed his evil heart.  
  
"Master, forgive me! We had more offerings, but there was trouble. William has returned, and has seemed to take the same path as our dear Angelus...but there was another problem...this girl..."  
  
"William? With a soul? Impossible. The prophecies say..."  
  
"Not all prophecies are correct! But, I personally feel that the girl is a more urgent matter, we, or at least Luke and I, before his passing, believed that she is...the Slayer."  
  
~  
  
"Uh, this may be the dumb question, but shouldn't we call the police?" Willow asked, back in the library, looking around hoping to get some support on her idea.  
  
"And they'd believe us, of course." Giles replied drolly.  
  
"Well, we don't have to say vampires. We, we could just say that there's a, a bad man?" Willow said, not even convincing herself.  
  
"They couldn't handle it even of they did show up. They'd only come with guns." Buffy explained.  
  
"You have no idea where they took, you, Jesse?"  
  
"I was too busy being unconscious for the most part to notice where I was." He said in response.  
  
"Did you see where they took Willow?" Giles asked Buffy.  
  
"I looked around, but soon's they got clear of the graveyard, they could have just, voom!" She swept her hand in front of her face dramatically.  
  
"They can fly?" Xander asked, ready to believe anything.  
  
"They can drive."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I don't remember hearing a car." Willow said, her mouth pouting in confusion.  
  
"Let's take an enormous intuitive leap, shall we, and say they went underground..." Giles remarked, beginning to feel exasperated.  
  
"Vampires really jam on sewer systems. You can get anywhere in the entire town without catching any rays. But I didn't see any access around there." Buffy clarified.  
  
"Well, there's an electrical tunnel that runs under the whole town." Jesse added helpfully.  
  
"If we had a diagnostic of the tunnel system it might indicate a, a meeting place, it would, uh... I suppose we could go to the building commission." Giles brain-stormed, his mind doing cartwheels.  
  
"We * so * don't have time." Buffy said.  
  
"Uh, guys? There may be another way." Everyone looked up at the voice that had addressed them. Xander stared, stunned, for a moment, but then raised an incredulous eyebrow.  
  
"Ambrine?"  
  
~  
  
"The SLAYER?" The Master's voice rose to an almost panic level, "Can you be certain?"  
  
"She fought some of the greatest vampires we had and killed them. She fought Luke and lived."  
  
"Luke? You say he was brought back to earth, by this girl?"  
  
"It saddens me greatly to say this, Master, but it was our dear William who fought him and was finally his conqueror. The girl did not * yet * have the skill...though I'm afraid I sense a great potential within her."  
  
The Master rose from his seat and began to pace back and forth throughout the ruins. He glanced back at Darla, with whom his pride had been slowly restored.  
  
"Have you fought this Slayer, yet?"  
  
"I have not, Master, but I swear her death will be on my hands."  
  
"She mustn't interfere with the Harvest!" The Master snapped, feeling angry. He stared at the girl that Darla had brought and a smile crossed his pallid visage.  
  
"Patch this girl up. I believe the Slayer will come to us. We'll have something she wants..."  
  
"I merely thought you a meal, girl. Congratulations," Darla said her voice low, as she slapped some crudely cut gauze on her neck," You've just been upgraded. To bait."  
  
Cordelia's eyes widened as she became aware of where she was. Then she followed this by screaming as loudly as she could.  
  
~  
  
"You guys need the tunnel plans, right?" Dawn asked, despite the looks she was getting.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Buffy asked, feeling a panic begin to slide up.  
  
"Long enough. But don't worry," she said, off of Giles and Buffy's distraught faces, "I already knew about vampires. My sister...she fought them."  
  
"What do you propose, Ambrine, is it?" Giles asked, uncertain.  
  
"Yeah, but call me Dawn."  
  
"How do you get 'Dawn' from 'Ambrine'?" Buffy asked, the surprise wearing down a little.  
  
"Long story." She said, grinning, "Anyway, Willow, you can hack in the city files can't you?"  
  
"Well, yeah...how'd you know that?" Willow asked, surprised at everything that one of * Cordelia's * friends knew.  
  
"Lucky guess. So if you could get into those files, I'm sure they have the full plans for the sewage systems in there, and it would take, like, five minutes tops, right?"  
  
"Actually, yes! You're absolutely right. Hold on." Willow ran swiftly over to the computer and quickly typed in a few key numbers and letters before smiling proudly.  
  
"Done." Everyone stared hesitantly at her before rushing over to the computer.  
  
"There it is." Buffy stated in awe.  
  
"That runs under the graveyard." Willow said, pointed to a particular line.  
  
"I don't see any access." Xander commented, slightly frustrated.  
  
"There's nothing here, this is useless!" Buffy fell back in one of the library chairs. Dawn gave her a sympathetic look and patted her hand.  
  
"I think you're being a bit hard on yourself." Giles reasoned.  
  
"You're the one that told me that I wasn't prepared enough. Understatement! I thought I was on top of everything, and then that monster, Luke, came out of nowhere..."  
  
A thought suddenly came to her. He was behind her, and he attacked her. He knocked her down, picked up Jesse and then...  
  
"What?" Jesse asked for the group.  
  
"He didn't come out of nowhere. He came from behind me. I was facing the entrance, he came from behind me, and he didn't follow me out. The access to the tunnels is in the mausoleum! Luke must have doubled back with Jesse after I got out! God! I am so mentally challenged!" Buffy hit her forehead lightly with a book as a penance for her own stupidity.  
  
"So, what's the plan? We saddle up, right?" Xander asked, over- enthusiastically.  
  
"There's no 'we', okay? I'm the Slayer, and you're not." Buffy said, her resolve face on.  
  
"I knew you'd throw that back in our faces." Jesse jibed.  
  
"You guys, this is deeply dangerous." Buffy said. Dawn started giggling. They all stared at her.  
  
"Sorry, but "deeply dangerous"? You can't be serious."  
  
"Cue the crickets." Jesse said, giving her the famous arched eyebrow.  
  
"Never mind," Dawn said, her voice an octave higher than normal, "just forget I'm here."  
  
"I'm inadequate. That's fine. I'm less than a man." Xander said, pointedly ignoring Dawn's outburst.  
  
"Buffy, I'm not anxious to go into a dark place full of monsters. But I do want to help. I need to." Willow agreed.  
  
"Well, then help me. I've been researching this Harvest affair. It seems to be some sort of preordained massacre. Rivers of blood, Hell on Earth, quite charmless. I'm a bit fuzzy, however, on the details. It may be that you can wrest some information from that dread machine." Giles said, pointing at the computer in repugnance.  
  
"Again with the crickets." Jesse said, deadpan.  
  
"That * was * a bit, um, British, wasn't it?" Giles said, peering around.  
  
"Welcome to the New World." Buffy joked, smiling.  
  
"I want you to go on the 'Net." Giles explained to Willow.  
  
"Oh, sure, I can do that." Willow said as she hopped back into the seat and began to type at a lightening speed rate.  
  
~  
  
"Knock, knock." Spike said into the open apartment door. Angel, who was staring off into space on his bed, looked up, startled. His eyes narrowed when he recognized his visitor.  
  
"What are you doing here, Spike?" He asked maliciously.  
  
"Well, gosh there Peaches, I thought we'd have a nice cuppa, catch up on the old times..." Seeing that Angel was far from amused, Spike sighed, "Alright, I just thought you'd want to know that you're not the only, how did you put it? * Noble * vampire around these parts. Ol' Spikey's got himself a nice, ickle soul as well."  
  
This caught Angel's attention. He stood up and looked Spike up and down for some sort of disingenuousness. When he couldn't find any, he pulled out a stake and cleared his throat.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Thanks ever so." Spike said deadpan. He sat down on Angel's bed and stretched out, "Do you have any idea how tired I am? I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep since..." Spike was beginning to say since Buffy died, but remembering that where he was now Buffy was still alive and well, he just let himself trail off, hoping Angel wouldn't notice.  
  
"I know. How long have you had it?" Angel asked, the tone of his voice the friendliest that Spike had ever heard it when he was talking to him.  
  
"About a year now."  
  
"So you still get the nightmares." Angel stated, rather than asked. Spike stared in wonder at his grand-sire, actually grasping the fact that he might truly be able to understand him. True, he hadn't had them since Buffy had started sharing his bed, but before then, they had been awful, at times unbearable...  
  
"Yeah." Spike said, his voice still coarse. He looked up at Angel and then had his first true and real connection with the older vampire.  
  
"Why did you come to Sunnydale?" Angel inquired.  
  
"To help the Slayer...Buffy." He said, gazing downwards, waiting for his reaction. Angel felt his insides freeze. Buffy. * His * Buffy. Spike was here for the exact same thing that he was.  
  
"Me too." Angel simply said.  
  
"Well, as much as I want to stay and chat, I have to run. I promised Buffy I'd check on the stats of The Master. Can you believe that bugger is in town? Honestly...So, I'll catch ya around, I suppose."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Adios, Nancy-boy." Spike said with a wave of his hand as he sauntered out of Angel's apartment. He had more pressing matters to deal with.  
  
~  
  
Buffy walked through the night air and came across the mausoleum. She pushed it, with her regular strength and soon realized it wasn't enough. She backed away and went for it with all of her slayer strengths combined. Still nothing.  
  
"Damn." She breathed out.  
  
"Need some help, luv?" Buffy flipped around to find her face to face with the smiling-bleached-hair-vampire guy from earlier in the library.  
  
"You wouldn't by any chance have a spare key to this, would you?" Buffy half-joked.  
  
"Well, you know I was considering it as a real estate investment, but turns out none of my décor went with it." Spike said, mock sadly with a shrug, only to find that Buffy's response was a blank stare, "Joking, pet."  
  
"Oh. Well, you are a vampire. I couldn't be sure." She paused before turning to him again, "If you really * are * a blood-sucker, why are you helping me?"  
  
"In a nutshell I have a soul. Most vampires do not have a soul, but I do. So therefore, I'm good." Buffy nodded, taking this in. She exhaled and turned toward him.  
  
"So, wanna help me out with this, Superman?" She asked, regarding the crypt door.  
  
"Will do."  
  
Together, the two of them lifted their legs and kicked the door open. Satisfied, Buffy smirked.  
  
"Wait for me here, I need to do this alone. I should be out as soon as I kick this Darla girl's ass." She turned around and began to walk into the sepulcher.  
  
"Buffy." Slowly, Buffy turned around and faced him. Spike swallowed, his eyes conveying much more then he knew he could say.  
  
"Be careful." He said, another one of his smiles playing softly on his lips. This time, Buffy returned the smile and nodded, entering the tomb. Spike closed the door behind her and rested his head against it, feeling a dull ache of the pain from both times that he lost her in the past.  
  
Buffy entered the inside of the sewers slowly and quietly, her slayer senses heightened to a maximum. She felt the presence of evil grow stronger with every step she took.  
  
"Ooh, I should've just waited with Spike..." She said, starting to regret her decision to go forward, alone, no less.  
  
"You're probably right." Buffy took in a sharp breath and flipped around, stake in hand. Angel back up, his hands in front of him in a truce. Buffy exhaled and folded her arms in exasperation.  
  
"Okay. Look, if you're gonna be popping up with this Cryptic Wise Man act on a regular basis, can you at least tell me your name?"  
  
"Angel." He said shortly.  
  
"Angel. It's a pretty name." Buffy whispered sincerely.  
  
Silently, without giving the stranger another thought, she turned around towards the entrance.  
  
"Don't... go down there." Angel said suddenly urgent.  
  
"Deal with my going." Buffy said as she flipped back around to face him once again.  
  
"You shouldn't be putting yourself at risk. Tonight is the Harvest. Unless you can prevent it, the Master walks." He explained desperately.  
  
"Well, if this Harvest thing is such a suckfest, why don't * you * stop it?" Buffy asked in all genuineness.  
  
"'Cause I'm afraid." Angel replied simply.  
  
Buffy looked at Angel as though she was trying to figure out a puzzle of some sort. Unsatisfied with what she found, Buffy shrugged and turned away again.  
  
"They'll be expecting you." Angel said, as he started to walk away in defeat.  
  
"Look there's people down there...innocent people...I almost lost two friends tonight. Or at least potential friends. And I don't want to actually * lose * any." Buffy said, hoping her doggedness would affect Angel. He sighed and looked up.  
  
"When you hit the tunnels head east towards the school. That's where you're likely to find them."  
  
"You gonna wish me luck?" Buffy asked, only semi-serious.  
  
Angel said nothing. They looked at each other for another moment, before Buffy exhaled deeply and ran off into the tunnels. Angel's eyes filled with sadness as he watched her go.  
  
"Good luck!" Angel whispered.  
  
~  
  
Buffy slinked down the sewers and heard a distant chatter in the background. Hello, Master, Buffy thought. She suddenly, however, became aware of another presence near her. A human presence.  
  
"Buffy!" Buffy jumped back, startled when she saw Dawn's face.  
  
"Dawn? Dawn, what are you doing here? This is a totally unsafe place for you to be!" Buffy said, surprised at the amount of protectiveness she was feeling towards this girl she had just met.  
  
"Don't worry about it...my sister taught me all of the basics in fighting and a lot of other neat tricks." Dawn whispered as she and Buffy crouched down, " I just figured you might need some backup. From what Willow found out about this place it seems pretty intense."  
  
"That's one way to describe it." Buffy said with an eye roll, "you sure you can handle this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Dawn and Buffy locked eyes. Buffy felt a certain charge go through her. Not the kind that went through her the first time she saw Spike, but more like a kindred. She saw a sort of hope in this Dawn girl, almost as if she would be her anchor. Her best friend. Buffy smiled at her and Dawn returned the gesture.  
  
"Let's get goin'." Buffy said, her voice lower than a whisper as she and Dawn headed towards the battle she knew was before her.  
  
~  
  
tbc. 


	3. Things Change

A/N: Wow. It has been practically an entire summer since I updated and believe me I am INCREDIBLY sorry. But don't worry, updates will definitely come more frequently.  
  
~  
  
Dawn grabbed a metal candleholder and slammed it into Darla.  
  
"Oh, poor little girl. You forget that metal can't hurt me." Darla cooed and ran her hand over Dawn's face.  
  
"But there is something that I know will." Buffy stated ominously. She pulled open a curtain and loud beams of light poured in, covering everyone in the capacity.  
  
"SUNRISE!" Buffy exclaimed, triumph seething through her vocal cords. Darla cowered and screamed in agony. Buffy and Dawn exchanged amused glances before Buffy grabbed Darla by the neck and slammed her up against the church wall.  
  
"It's in about nine hours, moron!" With a quick swoosh! She darted a stake into Darla's heart. Darla looked down in shock and up at Buffy.  
  
"Little Bitc-" Darla disintegrated into ashes, just as Luke had.  
  
"Nice diversion." Dawn said, smirking at the lamp outside of the stained glass window.  
  
"Thanks. Duck." Buffy said calmly. A mace flew over their crouched heads. The Master, his yellow eyes gleaming with fury, sauntered slowly over to the girls. He knelt down beside Darla's ashes.  
  
"You have ruined everything. The Vessel is inactivated." His voice was rough and coarse, back stiff. He stood up and faced Buffy.  
  
"You will regret this night." He whispered.  
  
"Ya know what you'll regret?" The Master, Dawn, and Buffy looked up in shock to see Spike taking a drag on a cigarette.  
  
"William?" The Master coiled his lip in disgust. The last thing he wanted to see was that damned traitor.  
  
"Hey pops, how's it goin'? So, where was I? Oh yeah, you didn't answer my question. Do you know what you will regret in about, oh." Spike looked down at an imaginary watch, " 45 seconds?" The Master sighed in exasperation, moving his feet into a defensive position.  
  
"I'll bite."  
  
"No pun intended." Dawn snickered to Buffy.  
  
"What will I regret in 34 seconds?" He placed his pale body into full fighting stance.  
  
"Yapping bullshit when you should have been paying attention to what was going on behind you." With that said, Spike flicked a fiery cigarette ash onto The Master's coat, which dissolved into flames. Piercing screams filled the church, as The Master was slowly incinerated. Spike shook his head in disgust. He flashed his eyes up to Buffy and Dawn.  
  
"Bloke didn't even notice me pouring gasoline all over his bloody jacket." Buffy smiled and rolled her eyes good-naturedly.  
  
"Welcome to the home team, Spike." She said, reaching her hand out again. Spike's eyes softened as he gently clasped her delicate, yet dangerous fingers. After giving them a gentle squeeze and deliberately staring a second longer into her eyes, Spike turned around and sauntered off into the night. Exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding, Buffy turned to Dawn.  
  
"So, ya wanna call it a night?" Dawn looked onto Spike's retreating back and then gave Buffy a knowing smile.  
  
"Uh-huh." Buffy widened her eyes in false shock.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all."  
  
"You gave me a look!"  
  
"What look?"  
  
"The look you just gave me."  
  
"Could you describe the look?" Dawn asked innocently, smiling sweetly at Buffy.  
  
"Help." A light, coarse voice called out. Buffy and Dawn halted in their tracks. Buffy raced over to a knocked over chair and lifted it up to reveal Cordelia.  
  
"Cordy!" Dawn yelled, kneeling down by her side. How strange, Dawn thought, realizing she had genuine concern for Cordelia...so much concern that it was as if they were friends.  
  
"What happened?" Buffy asked, her investigative voice coming on.  
  
"This girl bit me! Then she patched me up, and told me I was bait, and then and then she-she broke my arm!" Cordelia wailed clutching the said arm.  
  
"Did you lose a lot of blood?" Buffy asked, helping Cordelia to her feet.  
  
"How should I know, freak? It's not like she used a measuring cup."  
  
"So I'll take that as a no." Buffy retorted, sighing. Even when she was helping this girl, she was a total bitch. Dawn stopped Buffy.  
  
"I'll get her home. I know where she lives." Oddly enough, Dawn added silently.  
  
"Can you handle yourself?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I should be okay. There probably won't be too much vamp action, anyway. They'll all be mourning the death of their dearly beloved Master." Dawn grabbed a hold of Cordelia's good arm and lead her away. Buffy clutched Dawn's open shoulder.  
  
"Just...be careful, okay?"  
  
"I always am." Dawn replied softly. She then gently led Cordelia away.  
  
"I take it it's over?" Buffy jumped slightly, but exhaled in relief to come face to face with Giles, who was followed shortly by Willow, Xander, and Jesse.  
  
"Did we win?" Willow asked, with a tone of excitement entering her voice.  
  
"Well, we averted the apocalypse. I give us points for that." Buffy said.  
  
"We?" Xander asked, inevitable jealousy entering his voice.  
  
"Me, Dawn, and Spike. He was telling the truth, " Buffy directed to Giles, "He really is good. He dusted The Master."  
  
"That's wonderful. We can always use a good fighter." Giles smiled, excited at the prospect of a good vampire. Imagine the research I could do, Giles thought, getting giddy at the idea. Xander, however, raised his shoulders in a sulk.  
  
"Well, great for Spike. Let's throw him a damned party, why don't we." Xander muttered. Jesse stepped forward and stared down in disbelief at the piles of ashes that surrounded them.  
  
"Well, one thing's for sure." He stated monotonously. "Nothing is ever going to be the same again."  
  
~  
  
Spike leaned up against the side of the church, listening in on the conversation. He took a shaky drag on his cigarette. Nothing would ever be the same, the boy said.  
  
"You have no bloody idea." Spike muttered softly to himself. Throwing the fag onto the ground, Spike walked off, ready to face another night in his new reality.  
  
~  
  
tbc... 


	4. It Comes

A/N: Hey! Thanks so so so so so so so times infinity much for the reviews! ALSO, I am so so so so so so (you get it) sorry for having the wrong settings on!!!! Believe me, I want all the reviews I can get.so pretty- please-with-a-cherry-on-top keep 'em comin. Anyway, about updates...you can expect an update every Tuesday and occasionally in between if my muse strikes up. But definitely every Tuesday.  
  
~  
  
Morning rose slowly over Sunnydale and Dawn groaned irately into her pillow. It was way, way too early. Yet she could not get the incessant ringing noise coming from her nightstand to go away. Yawning and grumbling expletives, she rose from her pink comforted bed. She blinked twice when she saw an attractive, completely unfamiliar middle-aged woman standing at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, good, you're up. Are you feeling any better?" Dawn's built in memory system (Oh, how the fates love that one, she thought, only half- annoyed) kicked in and she recognized the woman as Gladys Jones, her sort of mother.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Sure, I feel a lot better." Dawn replied easily, smiling somewhat forcedly.  
  
"That's great. Now up and at 'em, tigress. You have school." Gladys leaned down and kissed her daughter on top of the head. She didn't entirely believe Ambrine when she had said that she was feeling better, as she was giving off an "aura" (as her Bohemian sister Cheryl would say) of confusion. But Briney did have to go to school...  
  
"Okay..." Dawn placed on small foot on the ground followed by the next. Gathering all of her strength, she sprung up. Feeling more awake now that she was standing, Dawn took in her surroundings with a sort of fascination. Her room was colored frosted pink, from her carpet to the tips of her ceilings.  
  
"It's like I've wandered into some sort of Barbie Freakworld." She muttered, picking up small knick-knacks of ponies, horses, and several unicorns, one of which was labeled "To Briney from Harm. So glad I found someone to share my obsession with!"  
  
"Oh, dear god." She said out loud, quickly retracting from the statuettes as though they were covered in Fyral demon snot. To her left she saw pictures, all of which (to quote Cher Horowitz) seemed to come right out of a Noxzema commercial. Shaking her whole body, she exited her room, saying one word, which summed up all of her feelings at the moment...  
  
"Wiggy."  
  
~  
  
Exiting the stench-filled sewer, Spike sauntered into Willy's. It had been awhile since he had really sauntered, in a "Check-Out-The-Big-Bad" sort saunter, anyway, but he knew that if he was going to get anything out of that damned weasel, he'd have to. Falling gracefully into one of the barstools, he grinned evilly (or at least he hoped he did). A few of the other demons glanced at him, but no one said anything. Spike felt a muscle in his abdomen relax; they weren't suspicious. Willy scurried out in front of him and stared straight up at Spike.  
  
"What can I get ya?" He asked, his voice grating Spike's demon ever so slightly.  
  
"Apartment listings where a fella wouldn't be disturbed by, say, pesky things such as rowdy kids, barking dogs...sunlight." He cocked his eyebrow knowingly at Willy, who reiterated the gesture.  
  
"Just one minute. The name's Willy, by the way." The weasel reached his slimy hand out and smiled that weasel smile of his. Spike coolly regarded him the way he would in any situation, good or evil.  
  
"Spike." Willy's eyes widened, part in fear, part in admiration. Spike? William-the- Bloody-Spike? It couldn't be.  
  
"My God...my God. I've wanted to meet you for so long. You're so...so...wow, I feel like I'm meeting Britney Spears." Spike's eyes flashed indignantly and he snarled his lip unconsciously. Who did this pansy think he was?  
  
"But a much more dangerous and testosterone-filled Britney Spears. I mean, not really Britney Spears...it's an analogy." Willy prattled. He had never been so excited, or petrified, in his entire life. Rolling his blue eyes, Spike held out his hand for the listing.  
  
"Oh, right. Here ya are." Willy slapped the newspaper clipping into his hand. In return, Spike slipped the weasel a fiver.  
  
"Good doin' business with ya, mate." With that, Spike went through the back door of the bar and shot into the sewer.  
  
~  
  
"Admit it, you want him." Buffy smirked to Willow.  
  
"No, I don't!" Willow squealed, her face turning an unconvincing red. Jesse rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, you do. You've wanted him ever since you two dated."  
  
"You and Xander dated?" Buffy asked curiously, feeling the snap of a pop rock inside of her mouth. I wonder if that whole "Eat pop rocks and drink water at the same time and your stomach will explode" urban legend is true, Buffy thought absentmindedly before directing her attention back to Willow.  
  
"Yeah, but then he stole my Barbie." Willow replied in all seriousness. Buffy scrunched her nose in confusion at Jesse.  
  
"They were five." He explained. Buffy nodded her head and turned back to her pop rocks. She felt another one snap in her mouth. Jesse glared distastefully at her snacks.  
  
"How can you eat those? They're disgusting."  
  
"I think they're yummy." Buffy said, unashamedly. She offered the bag to Willow who turned it down with a shake of her red hair. Shrugging, Buffy threw another one into her mouth. The three of them turned into the double doors that led into the library and made their way in. Buffy surveyed the room and saw Giles, Dawn, Xander, and surprisingly, Spike.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him, "I thought you were all with the sunlight allergy."  
  
"Came through the sewers, pet." He smirked. Buffy felt her slayer mode turn onto the minimum setting.  
  
"There's sewer access in the school?"  
  
"Yeah, but ya can't cut it off." He said, flipping the pages of a book. Buffy crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"And why not?" Spike gave her an "Are-you-kidding-me?" look before sighing and hopping off the desk.  
  
"A. The school needs it in order for the toilets to not get bloody clogged up with nasties only Patrick, the night janitor, is trained to deal with, B. You might need it in the future, in order to get outta here undetected, and C. I need it for everyday use." Buffy rounded her mouth in a perfect little 'o' shape and bunched her eyebrows together before shrugging and walking over to Giles.  
  
"So, what's the scoop? Any news I should be aware of?"  
  
"Well, there is the-the, um, rather odd * lack * of news. There's nothing, not even an attack from a vampire or, or a commonplace demon. Nothing."  
  
"Except for the whole averted apocalypse thing last night. But hey, that was no big, right?" Buffy replied sarcastically. Giles looked at her from over the top of him glasses.  
  
"I meant besides that. Under ordinary circumstances in which an apocalypse was being diverted, life outside of the primary, uh, source would have gone on quite normally." Giles explained, sitting down on a chair next to Dawn.  
  
"So, is this kind of like a calm before the storm sort of thing?" Dawn asked, "Like its building up to something really, really big?"  
  
"That is what I believe it to be, though of course my theories are hardly infallible." Giles said, looking downwards.  
  
"Don't sell yourself so short, mate." Spike remarked. Giles looked up quizzically at the vampire.  
  
"And you say this because you are so well-versed in the successes and failures of my past conjectures?" Spike bit back a "Of course I am ya stupid sod" and mentally reminded himself of where he was.  
  
"You just seem like a kind of guy who would make sure he knew what he was doin' before jumping to a conclusion, is all." Spike replied, continuing his searching of the book.  
  
"Hey did anyone else have extremely horrifying nightmares last night?" Xander quipped ironically cheerfully. Buffy smiled warmly at him.  
  
"They'll go away. And if it helps any, vampires can't enter your house unless you invite them in."  
  
"Good." Xander replied, the single word replacing the witty retort that had been sitting on the edge of his tongue. He looked down at his hands, ashamed of how incredibly scared he was. He was supposed to be a man.  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy reached to a top shelf and grabbed an incredibly large, and incredibly heavy, even for a slayer, book called The Book. "Original title." Buffy murmured, rolling her eyes. She blew away some dust and opened The Book to its table of contents. She scanned down Giles' nearly illegible English translations, which were written directly underneath the weird language Buffy didn't know. Her eyes fluttered across a section which Giles had written simply 'Choosers.'  
  
"Whoa, déjà vu." Buffy whispered.  
  
She quickly skimmed the book until she found the page, which Giles had written, yet again, simply "Choosers." Beside the ancient language there was a picture of five tall men in long black cloaks standing on a tall mountain, with every nightmare creature underneath them in an intricate labyrinth of death and destruction. The men, however, were standing tall, looking powerful and mighty...and good. Buffy's heart pounded with an odd recognition of the words. She just couldn't place them...  
  
"Find anything interesting there, luv?" Buffy almost let out a scream, but held it in. She turned around and shrugged at Spike, who leaned down and took the book from her hands. Buffy noticed something go through the vampire's eyes as he saw what page she had been looking at. A wave of emotion, it seemed. She recognized some, like shock, fear, surprise...but the rest she didn't. They seemed to come from a part of him that she didn't know, or understand, yet. Blinking abruptly, he snapped the book shut and smiled wanly at her.  
  
"Like you understood a word of that." He remarked, hoping that the crack that was threatening in his throat didn't surface.  
  
"Maybe I did." She replied, tossing her blonde hair behind her shoulders.  
  
"What language was it in?"  
  
"Shut up." Buffy pouted as she lifted herself off the floor. Spike gazed softly at her, the love of his life. Of course, she didn't know that. Hell, he didn't know if she ever would. But it didn't matter. Buffy was alive. Bit was alive. It didn't matter if she ever reciprocated his feelings or not as long as he knew that she and Dawn were okay. Course, he wouldn't complain if she * did * happen to fall madly in love with him again and fall blissfully into his arms and tell him that she loved him and that Angel was a stupid pounce and...  
  
"Spike!" Buffy yelled, for the third time. Spike snapped out of his reverie.  
  
"What?" He asked, trying his hardest to play it cool.  
  
"Giles is like yelling and what not for us to get down there. He probably thinks we're..." Buffy cut herself off there, feeling a deep scarlet blush ride up her neck. There was way too much potential for innuendo there. And she did not want to give this guy the wrong impression. Cuz she wasn't attracted to him. Or Angel. Neither of them. She had no feelings for either of them what so ever. In fact she had no feelings at all. No feelings. She was a rock. They should call me Buffy the Rockwoman, she thought.  
  
Licking his lips and narrowing his eyes seductively, Spike dipped his head so that his lips were right by Buffy's ear.  
  
"Well, let's go make sure he knows we weren't up here doing whatever it was that you were implying." He whispered and Buffy felt a shiver go down her arms. His voice was like velvet and gravel. British velvet and gravel. And definitely not of the stuffy kind. Buffy almost sighed out loud like a post- coital schoolgirl before realizing what she was doing. This is not how Buffy the Rockwoman should be acting or reacting! She scolded herself. She crossed her arms and smiled naively (or at least she hoped she did) at Spike.  
  
"Great!" She replied extra-perkily, "Let's head down."  
  
Stifling a laugh as Buffy practically skipped down the stairs leading to the main study area of the library, Spike followed, grinning evilly.  
  
~  
  
"Come on, Abby, don't be so chicken." Emily Smithison groaned to her best friend.  
  
"Hey, I just saw The Exorcist. Taking a nighttime stroll through the graveyard isn't exactly my cup of tea." Abby grumbled, stuffing her hands inside her pockets.  
  
"Deal with it. I'm the one who told you a million times you couldn't handle that movie." Emily said, walking around without a problem.  
  
"Em, come on, let's go." Abby glanced around nervously. She had heard things about Sunnydale at night.  
  
"Stop being such a baby and move. We'll be out of here in no time."  
  
Suddenly, there was a snap of a branch. Then another.  
  
"Stop being a bitch, Em." Abby whispered loudly, fearing clutching her heart. Emily looked over at her, a tinge of fear within her as well.  
  
"I thought that was you." The girls slowly moved towards each other and huddled against one another.  
  
"Omigod, omigod, omigod." Abby went into a panicked mantra and Emily stared straight ahead as the man neared them. He was wearing almost all black and a trench coat swayed behind him. His starkly white-blonde hair contrasted with the night's sky and almost shimmered in the moonlight. Realizing that this was more than likely going to be the end of her life, Emily wished that she could think of another word instead of "shimmered" for the man's hair. She wished she could see her brother.  
  
"What are you girls doing out here so late?" He asked, a distinct British accent drowning its inflection.  
  
"We were just..." Emily tried to get out, her face as pale as his hair.  
  
"Come on, get up. I'll get you home. It's not safe."  
  
The two girls stayed where they were and stared up warily at the stranger.  
  
"Bloody hell, look at it this way. If you give me the benefit of the doubt, you'll get home fine. If you still think I'm bad or whatever, you have about an equal chance of getting killed then if you stay out here, except that you don't because I'm not going to touch you." Looking at one another, the girls slowly stood up and walked in silence with the tall man, not speaking except to tell him where to turn in order to get them home safely.  
  
"This is our house." Abby said, pointing towards a modest brick Cape Cod, "Well, mine, really. Em's just sleeping over tonight." Spike nodded curtly and walked the girls to the door.  
  
"Thank you." Emily and Abby said in quiet unison.  
  
"Just don't pull anything like that again. Most of the stuff you hear about that cemetery is true." He finished with an edge of doom, refusing to elaborate. He had a feeling that he wouldn't have to.  
  
The girls opened the door and within three milliseconds, Abby let out a piercing scream. Spike banged his head against the barrier, in order to get a better look. His eyes widened with morbid shock when he saw what Abby and Emily had.  
  
It had come.  
  
~  
  
Dun dun dun...tbc... 


	5. A Kiss

A/N: Ask and you shall receive.from now on I will mark the end of a scene with one of those squiggly things ("~") so hopefully that will help its flow :)  
  
~  
  
Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.  
  
As the hailstorm of "clicks" erupted onto her bedroom window, Buffy groaned and rolled out of bed. She yawned and glanced over at her clock.  
  
2:23 a.m.  
  
"Whoever it is had better have a damned good explanation." Buffy grumbled to herself as she used all of her sleep induced strength to lift open the said window, which was still making the clicking sounds. Leaning out and looking around, Buffy saw nothing but darkness.  
  
"Okay..." She began to close her window, when the moon suddenly caught a pale glimmer below, under the tall oak tree. She smiled despite herself, when Spike emerged from the shadows, holding a small pile of pebbles in his left hand.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, much more gently than she had intended. Spike cocked his head and opened his mouth to reply, but found himself powerless, as he stared up at her natural beauty. Then he remembered why he had come.  
  
"Grab your coat and get down here. There's something we gotta take care of." He said brusquely. Buffy crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No time to explain, luv. Let's go. Grab a weapon while you're at it."  
  
"But, why?" Spike outwardly growled in frustration.  
  
"Why do you have to be so bloody stubborn all the time? There's two chits that could be in real danger and you're wasting time asking silly questions that could be answered, if you just got your arse down here." Buffy retreated abruptly from her window, taken aback by Spike's sudden attitude.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She whispered, looking at her hands. Spike sighed and looked to his side. He hadn't meant to yell at her.  
  
"So am I, pet. Just, come down, alright? I'll tell you what's going on as we walk. Or run, depending on how long it takes you to get ready." Spike not-so-subtly hinted. In a matter of minutes, Buffy hopped down beside Spike from a low branch.  
  
"Hey there, stranger." He remarked, a small smile playing on his lips, unconsciously. She returned the smile and they began pacing themselves towards another, somewhat unfamiliar neighborhood. They walked in silence, despite Spike's promise to explain, but Buffy was grateful for this. She liked being able to pretend that it wasn't always all about work when she took midnight (or 2:35 a.m.) strolls. Finally, they stopped in the front of the Cape Cod.  
  
"Brace yourself." Spike warned as he slowly opened the unlocked door. Buffy looked inside and felt a pang of nausea overtake her.  
  
"Oh, oh my God."  
  
~  
  
'Roark laughed.'  
  
Giles read the sentence, sipping his tea. Willow had recommended the book, called The Fountainhead, by some American political nutcase.  
  
'Roark laughed.' He read again, determined to move onto the second sentence.  
  
Alas, this was not to be.  
  
Giles irately yanked the blaring tapioca phone handle and smashed it (rather hard) against his ear.  
  
"Ow. Yes, what is it?" He snapped into the phone. He was not in the mood for more Council rubbish. It was not the Council, however.  
  
"Oh, Buffy, hello. Is everything-? What? Buffy, slow down. Yes, I'm certain whatever you saw was.err."nasty" as you put it, but- Hold on. I can't understand a word of what you are saying, you must slow down. Yes. Alright, now what happened? Mmm-hmm, Yes...right, yes.he took you there and then." Giles felt the color drain from his face as he listened to the description of the scene. "Oh, dear. The intestines, they were...the one victim was hung by his intestines? What? He was hung by the * woman's * intestines? And the man? He, he, was what? How on earth was he defaced? No, no, tell Spike a regular knife could never have ripped off a man's entire face, especially if it included parts of the muscle..." Giles felt color return to his face, but unfortunately, it was not its usual color. "I'll call Willow and get everyone over here in order to begin extensive research on this, whatever did this. Yes. Alright. Do be careful. Goodbye."  
  
Hanging up the phone, he immediately snatched it back up and punched in Willow's number.  
  
"Willow? Giles. Gather up everyone, we've got a most awful crisis on our hands. I'll explain everything when you get here. Goodbye."  
  
~  
  
Abby sat in stony silence as she watched Spike search the house. Normally, when something bad happened, she carried on for hours, screaming, crying, pouting...and that was just when she couldn't eat Oreos for breakfast. But at that moment, after getting over the initial shock of seeing her entire family.like that, she felt nothing. Not fear, not pain...she did not even feel anger.  
  
Nothing.  
  
From behind her, she heard a playful growl. She twisted her neck around to see Beck, her miniature schnauzer, playing and chewing on one of his newest toys. At least someone's happy, she thought, looking around herself. Spike and Buffy had shooed her upstairs, as if her being around the bodies any longer would traumatize her more than they already had.  
  
"C'mere Beck, lemme in on the fun." She said, her voice weak from exhaustion. Beck trotted over, holding his long, pink toy in his mouth. Abby leaned down and took it from his mouth.  
  
"What's this supposed to be?" She wondered aloud, flopping it around. It was soft, but cold, and it was crusting up along the edges. She looked at the opposite end when she noticed what looked like a rip. She looked inside the tear to see oozing white pus and a thousand tiny, blue squiggles. It was then that she noticed the tiny white dots all along the "toy's" ridged center. Screaming silently into her hand, she dropped it and ran into her room. Grabbing her trashcan, Abby let out all of the disgust she felt from touching, hell, even seeing something like that. Beck had chewed on it. He had chewed on her father's.  
  
Before she could finish her thought, she felt a deep pain swipe into her back. She turned around and came face to face with something she didn't recognize. Her body wasn't registering the pain. She tried with everything she had to ask what was going on, but it didn't come out. It wouldn't come out. The thing reached into her deep wound, maximizing the pain to excruciating amounts. It grabbed a hold of something hard within her back, and she couldn't move, not that she wanted to, with the pain that was pounding into her every cell.  
  
It laughed down at the girl and tightened its grip on her vertebrae. Then, with a quick, but hardly painless yank, it ripped out every bone in her spinal column. It would've laughed, if it had known how. Instead, it disappeared, ready to move on through the night.  
  
~  
  
Buffy felt tears slowly build up in her eyes as she knelt down next to Abby's body. She had died right above her. She had died when Buffy could have stopped it. She wiped away the stray tear and then the next one. She began to sob, just barely, though, knowing she couldn't for long. She felt a cool hand on her back. She leaned softly into his touch and soon she felt strong arms around her.  
  
"Shh...it's okay." Buffy felt a prick of confusion. Spike had a British accent. Buffy slowly disentangled herself and stared up into the face of...  
  
"Angel." She croaked out.  
  
"Spike let me in." He said softly, mesmerized by her beauty, even with tear stains streaking her features. She always looked beautiful to him. He gently cupped her face with his hand. By the time she knew what she was doing, Angel's lips were on hers. She moved her mouth along his and inserted her tongue between his teeth. He tightened his grip on her back and gently brought her in close to him. Buffy's fingers moved in slow circles on the nape of his neck, and then they moved in and out through the crevasses of his hair .  
  
SLAM!  
  
Buffy jumped back from Angel's embrace and looked out the window, where all she saw was Spike, violently running from the house, his shoulder's tensed in obvious anger.  
  
"Shit!" She yelled, bolting to the front door.  
  
"Buffy! Buffy, wait." Angel grabbed her arm and looked down into her eyes, "What just happened here?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't know. But I have to go after Spike, I just- he's, I.I need him to help me figure out what killed this family." Buffy lamely replied, not even kidding herself. Or Angel. This isn't how it was supposed to go, Angel thought, pain touching his heart. She wasn't supposed to fall for my grandchilde.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Buffy said. Angel nodded, not ready to give up. He may have lost a battle to Spike, but he sure as hell wouldn't lose the war. Spike would be gone from Buffy's life by June.  
  
Buffy leaned up and softly kissed Angel's cheek. Then, she ran out the door.  
  
tbc.  
  
A/N: *dodges rotten tomatoes* Gah! Hey! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Can I please explain myself? Thank you. Now I know this wasn't exactly the sort of fluffiness ya'll were hoping for, but don't worry, I am not a B/A fan. I repeat, I AM NOT A B/A FAN. So you can sleep easy because this is still a B/S story. Just had to add some road bumps along the way :) 


	6. Green Eyes

A/N: Hey hey. Thanks so much for the reviews.they keep me inspired g  
  
Oh, and by the way, to whoever it was who asked and anyone else who was wondering, the dog was chewing on the father's tongue. Gross, huh? BTW, ' ' now denotes thoughts. Also, a thanks to John for letting me know that I wrote narcoleptic instead of necrophiliac...*blushes* I was pretty tired when I wrote this, so I must've had sleeping on the brain :)  
  
~  
  
Spike ripped open the door of his newly bought apartment and braced the anger-filled growl that was threatening to emerge from him. He slammed his eyelids shut, hoping it would make his anger go away. But it just came back to him, washing over him like a bad dream. Buffy kissing Angel. Kissing that pounce with bad hair, even when she knew that he, Spike, existed. It was bloody unfair was what it was. He was right back at square one, with Buffy loving Angel with all of her damned soul and him just being...convenient. Shaking violently, Spike pulled out his fags. He lit one and breathed in the sweet nicotine. He felt instantly calmer, but not any less pissed off.  
  
"You must be sure that they do not become involved with one another. That is of greatest importance. He must move to the City of Angels before the 6th day of the 6th month." Spike remembered the words that The Chooser's had spoken to him, just days ago. It felt like months, hell, even years. But he knew that he had to keep Buffy and Angel away from one another.  
  
Easier said mates. He thought, directing his gaze to the sky.  
  
"Spike? Spike, are you up here?" He heard the familiar feminine voice creep up his back.  
  
"Buffy?" He stuck his head out of his door, genuinely confused, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be snogging Nancy-boy." Buffy looked down sharply and then back up at him. She felt remorse flood her eyes as she willed something to come out of her mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry." She croaked out, meeting his eyes. They softened for a moment before become steely grates of blue granite.  
  
"What for, luv? So you've got a thing for the Brooding One. Not like it makes you a necrophiliac or anything." He replied, ignoring the screaming voice inside his head. He was not going to just give into her like he did in the old days. He needed to be * sure * that she cared about him. 'Sides, getting Buffy is not my main priority. It's figgerin this baddie out.   
  
"Necrophiliac?"  
  
"Person who performs "sexual activities" on dead bodies. Which, by the way, I really would advise against on * that * corpse. It'll just lead to this whole big mess."  
  
"Corpse? What the hell are you talking about? * You're * the corpse, not Angel." Spike blinked. Angel hadn't told her?  
  
"Buffy, luv, Angel is a vampire." The color drained from her face.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Why would I lie? Bloody hell, Slayer, he's my grandsire." Buffy felt herself shake. Angel and Spike were * both * vampires? This is so not happening.   
  
"Does he have a soul?" Spike snorted.  
  
"He got the biggest one in the damned lot. Spends all his time mopin' about how bad and evil he was, 'stead of doin' anything about it. Waste of time is what it is."  
  
"There's a lot?" Buffy was vaguely aware that this may have been a dumb comment, but the numbing shock she felt was more than enough to make her disregard it. Despite his better judgement, Spike reached out and touched her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I'm sure Angel will give me a beatin' of a lifetime for telling you instead of lettin' him. Or he'll at least imagine it."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I don't want Angel. I mean, I do, but I don't, ya know?" She looked up at him. Spike bit back the urge to kiss her and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, pet, you're the one who'd better know. Sides, I just came here to get a book, " Spike lied swiftly, grabbing History of Demonology from off of his bed,  
  
"I'm hopin' this'll give some info on whatever did that." Straining his face into a fake smile, he walked past a greatly confused Buffy.  
  
~  
  
"Ew." Willow snarled the edge of her lip in revulsion.  
  
"I second that." Xander retorted, staring uneasily at Giles.  
  
"Did you say his * intestines *? That's pretty sick." Jesse replied, glancing over at Dawn, who seemed unconcerned. He raised his eyebrows and kicked her leg gently.  
  
"Isn't this grossing you out?" Dawn smiled and waved her hand.  
  
"Oh, I've heard of and seen * way * worse. There was this one time that this guy whose insides were filled with bugs-" Jesse raised his right hand to stop Dawn.  
  
"Forget I asked."  
  
"Jesse has a paranoia of any sort of creepy crawly." Willow teased, jabbing Jesse in the ribs.  
  
"Ow. Hey, you don't have to announce it to the world, Rosenberg."  
  
"I think it's sort of sweet." Dawn remarked, smiling at Jesse. Jesse blinked his brown eyes and smiled back, looking into Dawn's green ones.  
  
"If we are all done with the flirtatious mind-games, may we please go back to focusing on the problem at hand?" Giles deadpanned, glaring pointedly at Dawn and Jesse. The last thing our little, er, research group needs is sexual tension...   
  
"Sorry, Giles." Dawn replied, blushing to a light pink. Willow cleared her throat and opened the first book.  
  
"So, ah, did Spike or, or Buffy see anything that might hint at, um, what this demon thing looked like?"  
  
"No, not yet. It's possible he has invisibility powers though." Buffy said, as she and Spike stormed into the library.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Dawn said, leaning backward in her chair and looking up toward her sister.  
  
"Well, Spike checked the whole damned house and yet the Abby girl ended up dead, anyway."  
  
"Dead, you say?" Giles asked, perking up slightly.  
  
"Dead-girl-in-the-locker dead."  
  
"I'm gonna make a wild guess and say this isn't a good thing." Xander said, looking up at Spike, wryly.  
  
"Nice. Maybe you are good for something." Spike bit his tongue after saying that. He had promised Buffy he'd be nice to Xander. But not in this world. Huh. Maybe there * are * some advantages to not being with Buffy.   
  
"Well, maybe you're just, you're just weird." Xander finished triumphantly.  
  
"Are you talking?"  
  
"Shut up, you guys." Dawn said, giving an extra warning glance to Spike, who responded with a smart-ass "What?" look. Dawn rolled her eyes and walked over to Buffy, who was describing the scene quietly to Willow and Giles.  
  
"Um, Buffy? Can I talk to you a minute, outside?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Buffy jerked her head back in surprise. They walked out and shut the double doors behind them softly. Buffy turned to Dawn and crossed her arms.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"It's about Cordelia. She's been...spreading some shit about you lately. Like that you're in a gang and all Hell's-Angels-y and stuff."  
  
"I figured." Buffy replied, not caring at all. "It's better than her telling everyone the truth."  
  
"Well, yeah, but...I just wanted you to know that I don't have anything to do with it. I consider you a friend. I really didn't say anything like that."  
  
"I figured." Buffy said again, only this time, smiling with her eyes. "And I do, too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Consider you a friend." Dawn fought back tears that threatened to unleash. She hugged Buffy tightly.  
  
"Whoa! Jeez! You're one emotional girl, aren't ya?" Buffy joked, freeing herself from Dawn's grasp.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just, it's been a weird week for me." Dawn understated.  
  
"I know what you mean." Buffy's eyes met Dawn's identical ones. Buffy remembered noticing that.  
  
"You're eyes...they're just like-" Buffy started to say, until Dawn abruptly cut her off.  
  
"We should really head in. Figure out what did all that. Let's go." Dawn walked quickly back in, leaving Buffy staring after her. There was something weird about Dawn, and Spike. Something the two of them weren't telling her. It didn't take a Vampire Slayer to see that. Or maybe it did, Buffy didn't really know. All she knew was that she was going to figure it out, whatever it was.  
  
Then she walked back through the library doors.  
  
. tbc.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, I'm really dragging out this baddie. But I promise you that next update, you will know what it is and everything with it (the baddie, not the romance, cuz how would that be fun?) will be resolved within the next three chapters. 


	7. Dave

A/N: Once again, thanks sooo much for the reviews. :)  
  
~  
  
Willow flipped a time-worn page in the book.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Not a darn thing about gross, intestinal-happy demons. She pouted her lip and sat back. She pictured the scenario Buffy and Spike had painted, for the eightieth time.  
  
Spike found two girls in the graveyard, Abby and Emily. Spike brought them home. Abby screamed. Spike looked inside, saw the bodies. He told Abby to invite him in, who did. He searched the house. He examined the bodies. He told Abby he'd be back. He got Buffy. Buffy saw the same things. Buffy heard a scream. Buffy saw Abby on the floor dead, her spine ripped out.  
  
. There had to be a hole. There was always a hole. Willow had an inkling that she was missing something...something obvious. She pictured the scenario again.  
  
Spike found two girls in the graveyard, Abby and Emily. Spike brought them home. Abby screamed. Spike looked inside, saw the bodies. He told Abby to invite him in, who did. He searched the house -  
  
Of course!  
  
"The hole!" Willow exclaimed looking around to the weary faces of the group, "I found the hole!"  
  
"What?" Xander asked, his face a question mark.  
  
"Spike, you, you said there were two girls you found, right? Abby and Emily?"  
  
"Yeah.?"  
  
"Emily! Where did she go?" Spike cocked his head in thought and then shrugged.  
  
"I figured she scurried off as soon as she saw it."  
  
"It couldn't be that simple. It never is." Buffy said, the new discovery perking the Slayer within.  
  
"So Emily is now a suspect." Dawn stated, signing onto the Internet for Willow.  
  
"Hold on," Jesse remarked, "these girls were best friends. Why would someone kill not only their best friend, but also their best friend's family?"  
  
"They probably weren't as good of friends as that Abby girl thought. Will, is there any way you could find out information on this girl? See if there were any...what's the word they use in the movies?" Xander looked to Willow for help.  
  
"Angles?"  
  
"That's it! Yes! See of there were any angles to why Emily would want Abby gone." Xander smiled despite the situation. He was helping. Witness him help.  
  
"Spike!" Willow said sharply, getting his attention.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you know Emily's last name?"  
  
"No damned clue, pet." He gave her a look of remorse. It wasn't like him to ask people's full names.  
  
"Could you describe her?"  
  
"Bottle blonde, natural brunette, around 5'4, brown eyes. Nothing really particular. She had a one of those moles above her lip, like that Marilyn Monroe chit." Willow was rapidly punching in all of the descriptions Spike supplied her with. No one knew exactly where or how Willow got her information. She always did, though.  
  
"I got two Emilys that match the description of Brunette, 5'4, brown eyes. And one's blonde now and has the mole." Willow clapped her hands together giddily. She felt like Velma.  
  
"Emily Smithison. She's a freshman at Sunnydale. I've never seen her." She mentioned to Xander.  
  
"I have." Jesse said darkly, "If I had known it was her, I could've told you who our bad guy was from the beginning. That girl's psycho." Buffy shook her blonde hair back and raised her eyebrows in expectance.  
  
"She's always walking through the halls, talking to herself. Clutching her books, looking all out scared pissed. From what I heard, she talks to this guy, Dave, who she thinks is her brother. Of course, she doesn't actually have a brother, that I know of. In fact, the only time she seemed okay was when she hung out with this brunette. Really young looking, but popular, especially with the Freshman guys."  
  
"Abby." Buffy said, feeling guilt tug at her. She had become so wrapped up her so-called "feelings" for two men she barely knew that she had nearly forgotten about the poor girl that she found dead.  
  
"Guess so. Anyway, Abby seemed to bring her out of her shell. She was happier, wittier, she talked more. but she always seemed a little off. And not just in an uncomfortable way."  
  
"In a homicidal-maniac sort of way?" Xander jibed, glancing at the absorbent faces of everyone else. Spike shakes his head.  
  
"If she was so evil, why did she let me bring them home? She's got to have heard of me."  
  
"Egotistical much?" Buffy snapped, rolling her eyes at the vampire, "I think we've more than likely got our guy...or girl...or thing." Willow nodded and printed out all of Emily's personal info.  
  
"It wasn't me." Giles felt himself tense up when he heard an unfamiliar, young voice. Everyone followed suit as they turned around to face Emily.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Dawn asked, reaching for a weapon.  
  
"I followed Spike. Don't hurt me. Please. It wasn't me, I didn't kill Abby's family. Or Abby. Please, it was Dave." She wringed her hands and darted her head around, searching desperately for a friendly face. Jesse sneered and let out a gloomy laugh.  
  
"Dave? Your imaginary brother?"  
  
"He's not my brother. And he's definitely not imaginary." Emily said, biting her bottom lip. Willow looked up from the pages she had printed out.  
  
Mother: Deceased. Father: Deceased.  
  
"Your parents died." Willow said, walking closer to Emily.  
  
"He killed them, too. He told me that it was a good idea. That by killing them, he could love me more. That I'd be able to love him more. It was true, I did. For awhile. Then I met Abby and she loved me without asking any questions. It was like she was a real sister. Dave got real mad and he started threatening Abby and her family and I never thought he'd go through with it or I would've stopped hanging out with her, I swear. I loved Abby. Please." Buffy looked up at Giles, who nodded her into his private office.  
  
"I believe her." Buffy finally spoke.  
  
"As do I."  
  
"So, what do we do?"  
  
"We need to find out who Dave is." He stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Or what Dave is." She replied, leaning on his desk, by the palms of her hands. She looked down at them and felt a question bite the tip of her tongue. It was not the time to ask him, yet, she needed to.  
  
"Giles, what are the Choosers?" She widened her eyes and waited patiently for his reply.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"The Choosers. What are they?"  
  
"Well, ah...if memory serves me correctly, they are the ancient "destiny- choosers," more commonly known as Fates. What does that have to do with Dave and Emily?" Buffy nodded, taking this in. Fates. Why would she be getting all déjà vu-ey about the Fates? It seemed appropriate, but nothing fit quite together.  
  
"Nothing. They have nothing to do with Dave and Emily."  
  
"Then I would suggest focusing on the problem at hand." He said, a slight reprimand entering his voice. He did not have the time for silly questions. Buffy took what he said and inwardly agreed. Getting weird feelings about words and people and places were not a reason to stray from her work. She mentally placed her feelings about the Choosers, and not to mention her feelings for Spike and Angel, to the back of her mind.  
  
She would not think about them again.  
  
Ever.  
  
~  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry. I know I told you that all would be resolved, but I couldn't do all of that in one update. But at least you know what the first baddie is now. Sorta. I pinky swear that by the same time next week, Dave will be no more and we'll be able to focus on my personal favorite aspect...the build-up of a real B/S relationship. 


	8. Moo Herbie

~  
  
"So, this Dave guy, when did you, uh, "meet" him?" Xander said, breaking the silence, which hung over the room like a wet blanket. Emily looked up from her daze and opened her mouth to speak. Her tongue felt like a roll of cotton. She shrugged clumsily and looked back down. Spike sighed and bent down next to her.  
  
"Emily." She ripped her gaze from her feet and placed it into Spike's eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" She croaked out.  
  
"Do you want this Dave character gone?"  
  
"More than anything." Spike nodded and propped himself up onto the table.  
  
"Then you're gonna hafta tell us everything you know. I know it ain't easy, to let your demons out...no pun intended. But ya gotta do it sometimes. And this is one of those times, luv." Emily sighed heavily, the sound of her own breath breaking.  
  
"Dave showed up for the first time when I was eight. He...he acted like he was born into my family. I think that for awhile he had me under some sort of spell, so that I would see things, as Dave wanted me to, no matter what was actually happening. Things were going normally until one day I woke up in a hospital. I was given drugs for schizophrenia, everything I knew was fake." Spike clenched his jaw at this. He remembered when Buffy had...  
  
Focus, mate.   
  
"Go on." Jesse prompted, laying his hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
"My parents started crying when I recognized them. I had dreamed about them the way they were, but I guess they weren't really dreams. They were breaks from the world that Dave created for me. He, he had manipulated me for years. I didn't know this, of course, until I got home and there he was. Boy, was he pissed. He didn't let it show, at first. He started sweet- talking me, telling me that I was his big sister and that he loved me so much. I was drawn to him. He went everywhere I went. I told him everything. He told me everything. He hated "our" parents. He said that they were trying to keep us, me and Dave, I mean, apart. That they refused to acknowledge our eternal sibling love. Only more in a more poetic way, naturally. Then, through this elaborate persuasiveness that he has, he convinced me that him killing them, my parents, was a good idea. And he did. Soon after I became friends with Abby, and I ignored him. Abby showed me what real sisterly, or sibling, whatever the case may be, love. If you think what my parents did got him angry, you should've seen how he was when I told him I never wanted to speak to him again. And I didn't. I missed him, sometimes, but I never spoke to him. Ever. I refused to, because I knew what treasures the real world had in store, as corny as that sounds. He was always around though. Screaming insults, screaming threats. He swore that he would kill Abby's family and then kill Abby, after she saw her entire family dead after torture, so she would die in more pain than any boil or knife could ever hope to provide. I never thought he'd actually do it, though." She ended her speech meekly, feeling a fresh batch of tears sting against her eyelids.  
  
Giles looked down at his notes. A manipulative, time-altering, torturous being with the ability to inflict any sort of torture imaginable, and would, that went by the form of not only a human, but a trustworthy human and part of a family.  
  
There was no doubt in Giles' mind as to what sort of creature they were dealing with.  
  
~  
  
"A Moo-Herbie demon?" Buffy asked incredulously, looking at Giles and Spike's worried faces with mounting amusement. Giles rolled his eyes indignantly.  
  
"A M'Haruby demon. Besides, it does not matter what it is called, all that matters is what it can do." He snapped. This was no time for Buffy's antics.  
  
"So what * does * he do?" Dawn asked, reaching for a reference book which more than likely contained the information. Next to Mmm Cookies guy...   
  
"The M'Haruby demon came into existence only a few decades after the world became civilized, by a powerful spell. They were used to manipulate the minds of young, impressionable girls for the sole purpose of ruining their entire existence. Emily described the epitome of the M'Haruby actions. They often force their victims into falling in love, or loving them as they would a sibling or parent, and then using this distinct advantage to get their way."  
  
"Sounds like an asshole." Buffy huffed, crossing her arms. Spike raised his eyebrows in agreement.  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"So, what do we do?"  
  
Giles looked gravely over at Buffy. There was no easy way to say this.  
  
"You must kill Emily."  
  
When they head this strangely familiar cliffhanger, Dawn and Spike shared an incredulous look. Dawn shook her head, trying to seem ultra-concerned, but was plagued with a nagging question inside her mind...  
  
Do we always have to kill people to save the world?   
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: Alright, now we're getting somewhere with this...I promise I'll update with the end of the whole Dave fiasco either tomorrow or the next day. Adios! 


	9. Who's Who?

A/N: Ahh!! I am soo sorry! My computer broke down for a few days thanks to a snow storm, but everything's all better now :)  
  
~  
  
Buffy's eyes bulged in disbelief.  
  
"Are you joking?" She whispered harshly at Giles, who stood solemnly staring at a book, "I can't kill a girl...an innocent."  
  
"What, one innocent? It wouldn't hurt you. Just kill her." Giles stared straight ahead at Buffy, speaking easily. "Then Dave will be gone for good. In the end, you'll be doing her a favor. She'll be freed and Dave will wither in the pits of hell."  
  
Buffy narrowed her eyes incredulously.  
  
"Giles, I can't do that."  
  
"Dammit, Buffy! You have to! Just kill the damned girl and then it will be over!"  
  
Spike stared at Giles. There was something wrong with this...  
  
Giles would never say that. Everyone knows that Giles would never say something like that.   
  
Except that they didn't...  
  
Spike's mind ran in backward circles as he realized that everyone in the room, except for him and Dawn, barely knew Giles. They didn't know his mannerisms. They didn't know the way he thought. They didn't even really know his moral code...  
  
Spike clenched his hands into fists and sent daggers towards the Watcher.  
  
"Well, well. Dave has finally decided to make himself known."  
  
With that "Giles" simply smiled.  
  
"The vampire is more observant than I would've wagered. Not as keen as he could be, however, as I've been inhabiting this body for since that idiotic girl pranced in here. I really hated it, almost hoped one of you * would * figure it out. Can you imagine, me? A M'Haruby demon, pretending to be some do-gooder? Sickening, really. But I was very convincing, if I do say so myself."  
  
Buffy's green eyes widened with mounting anger as she reached for a weapon, any weapon. Dawn shot her hand out and stopped her.  
  
"You can't kill him. It's still Giles' body." Buffy slowly retracted her hand, but continued glaring at Dave. She then abruptly shook her head.  
  
"You can't be who you say you are. You were alone with me, you helped research, you told me about those Fate things, you revealed what sort of demon it was."  
  
"Yes, I know, and it all comes down to my given genius. I needed you to trust me. I needed you, and everyone, to believe that I was on your side. That I was still Mr. Rupert Giles. What kind of name is that anyway, Rupert? Beats me. Anyway, I was planning on continuing with the façade, but Spike here figured me out. This is a minor setback, I must concur, but I'll surmount it. I always surmount it." He laughed maliciously and sneered at the small Slayer. "My powers are far greater than anything you could possibly imagine Slayer, let alone what you yourself could possess. I could make you love me, Buffy. I could make you need me so badly, that you would kill anything that got in the way of the two of us being together." Buffy felt her heart rate weaken, she was falling slowly... "Almost as powerful as the love you feel for your sister."  
  
"I don't have a sister..." Buffy murmured, her eyelids cement. Dave directed his glare sharply to Dawn. He smiled again and blinked, never faltering in his gaze towards Dawn.  
  
"My mistake."  
  
Buffy felt herself float through the air, ecstasy running through her body. It was greater than anything she could ever imagine...  
  
Spike discreetly clutched a large text, one that could easily knock out Giles.  
  
"I'd think twice before doing that, vampire." Dave snarled, using his true voice. Spike backed away from the book. This was going to tougher than he thought.  
  
"Right then, look, Davie. As much as fun as I'm having listen to you carry on about your powers like some pounce, I'd rather get to fighting. But you have such an obvious disadvantage being in Giles' body, that I'd feel almost * bad * about fighting you in that condition. So, be a good boy and go to your true form." Spike smirked at the demon, whose eyes had narrowed so much that they were practically closed.  
  
"How true." With a burst of energy, he screamed. Dawn watched in morbid amazement as blood exuded from every opening in Giles' body and as it flowed out into a puddle. Slowly, a figure rose from the blood, swirling and cackling with thunder and sparks. (Xander had fainted at this point). Then, in a matter of seconds, Dawn watched as a demon walked slowly towards Spike. It was an odd looking demon, much like a mixture of every Ghost of Christmas Future she had ever seen in any movie, only less endearing. She felt her head get faint and her knees wobble. The creature moved its (what she guessed was) head and nodded slowly.  
  
"It is expected that you would be light-headed when face to face with my true image. Most people don't live long enough to." The demon felt a power course through him like none other. It was the second time that night that he had been in his true form and he felt amazing...connected, once again. Through his reverie, however, he felt a coquettish tap on his back. He turned around and saw the Slayer, completely lucid and pissed off.  
  
"Unfortunately, when you changed back, you're little hypnosis changed, too." With that said, she socked him in (what she hoped was) his face. With a smooth roundhouse, he was on the floor. He pounced back up and pulled two long swords from within his robe. She easily ducked each blow, all the while punching his gut. Spike slammed into the demon and wrestled on of the swords out.  
  
"Buffy!" He yelled. She looked up and caught the flying sword. She swung at Dave who defended himself. There was a tremendous clanking of swords and the smell of lightly grazed flesh began to fill the air.  
  
Giles began to stir.  
  
Buffy sent a powerful right kick into Dave who was then able to slice somewhat into her shoulder. Hissing in the pain, she swung violently, but to no avail.  
  
Dawn rushed over to Giles who was muttering something under his breath.  
  
They continued to spar with one another, moving harshly, the thrill of battle beginning to invoke both of them.  
  
Giles whispered into Dawn's ear, before collapsing once again.  
  
Dave lowered his sword, ready to cut deeply into Buffy's stomach.  
  
"Buffy! Take off his robe! M'Harubys can't stand any sort of light in their true form!!" Dawn screamed. Buffy instantly reacted, grabbing the top seam of his robe and pulling as hard as she can. She felt a burning prod in her stomach, but it was nothing compared to the pain the M'Haruby was obviously in. It screeched like a Banshee and the Scooby Gang (minus Xander, who was still snoozing peacefully on the ground) watched in wonder as tiny red dots covered his whole body, slowly taking up everything he was until he was gone. Buffy looked over to Emily.  
  
"Are you okay?" Emily smiled and nodded.  
  
"The same thing happened to me when I saw him. I feel nothing but hate for that bastard." Buffy grinned warmly at the burst of confidence that seemed to fill Emily's voice all of a sudden. She then rushed to Giles and Dawn.  
  
"Your stomach..."Dawn began to say, but Buffy just reached for Giles' neck.  
  
"There's a pulse. Someone call 911. Get him to the hospital, he should be okay."  
  
"You need one, too. A hospital, I mean." Willow spoke suddenly, pointing towards the wound in Buffy's stomach.  
  
"I'll be okay. Slayers heal fast. I'll just gauze it up." Buffy forced a smile, feeling the pain for the first time. Spike walked over to her.  
  
"So. You defeated the bad guy. How's it feel?" Buffy shrugged, trying to ignore the attraction that tugged at her. Spike and I are just going to be friends. She thought to herself.  
  
"Tired and hungry." She replied with a smile. He returned the gesture and put on an air of boredom.  
  
"Well, you're no Britney Spear's or anything..." He smiled, only to meet Buffy's confused face.  
  
"Who's Britney Spears?" Spike froze, feeling a sick sort of confusion come over him. Willy knew who Britney Spears was... Then he clamped his eyes shut in anger. Willy knew something.  
  
"I gotta go, luv. Congrats on the fight or whatever. Make sure ya wake up Harris, too." He rushed out, leaving Buffy even more bewildered than usual.  
  
~  
  
Spike slammed open the door to Willy's. He took the barkeep by the collar and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"Don't have time for your mind-games, mate. Now what do you know?!" The man wriggled himself loose from Spike's grip.  
  
"Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have said the Britney Spears thing. I was just trying to act like him." Spike narrowed his eyes in impatience. Willy sighed and slowly morphed in a strange looking little man with glasses and a Rat Pack hat. Spike rolled his eyes dramatically.  
  
"Ah. I get it. Another one of those "I'm-Not-Who-You-Thought-I-Was" deals. First question, who the hell are you?" The man quirked his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"I could've sworn we met. Oh, well. Maybe you just don't remember or maybe I'm imagining things. Whistler's the name."  
  
"You a demon?" Spike asked, grabbing his collar again.  
  
"Whoa, whoa there pal. Yes, of the technical sorts. I'm here to balance out good and evil, something which is thrown way off base here."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You got sent here by The Choosers right? The ones who you think are all good and powerful?"  
  
"Yeah..." Spike let go of Whistler and crossed his arms, waiting to see where this was going.  
  
"Well, they aren't. Some of 'em are. A good few, actually. But not all of them. Some of them just can't wait to see you fail. There's two conflicting destinies at work here, one that ends with this complete and everlasting happiness for you and for your little girlfriend, and another that ends with pain and destruction of all man-slash-demonkind. I gotta make sure neither of those happen."  
  
"Could you vague that up a bit, mate?" Spike asked, borrowing a Buffy-ism. Whistler smirked and shrugged, walking off.  
  
"Hey, can't you at least give me a hint of what you need me to do?"  
  
"Just make sure Angel gets the hell outta here by June. That gives you 10 months to distract, befriend, and win over Buffy, so that he'll have no reason to stay."  
  
Whistler then disappeared, just as the real Willy walked in.  
  
"What can I get ya?" Spike sat down and shook his head.  
  
"Bourbon and pig's blood."  
  
It was going to be a long 10 months. 


	10. The First Phase Part 1

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated (that's become a habit, huh?)...embarrassingly enough, I've been grounded due to an incident with a progress report (Apparently, the time I spend writing fanfic is supposed to be used for studying Spanish. Go figure.) So the updates might be more sporadic, but I'll do my very best. So here's the next chapter for ya :)  
  
~  
  
Hear the snow crunch See the kid's bunch This is Santa's big sce -  
  
Buffy reached her arm across the kitchen counter and cut off the melodious sound of Bing Crosby's voice.  
  
"Buffy, I was listening to that." Joyce crossed her arms and cast an annoyed glare her way.  
  
"I just don't see why Mr. White Christmas' voice has to go through our house * constantly *. Without end. Ever. On and on and on. Incessantly -"  
  
"I get your point, Buffy." Joyce shook her head and began scrubbing a dish, "I just don't understand it. You used to love Christmas."  
  
"Bah humbug." Buffy muttered to herself, grabbing her strategically thrown coat from off the floor.  
  
"Where are you going?" Buffy snapped her eyes shut. She's just a concerned mother, she's just a concerned mother...   
  
"I told you. I'm going over to Will's to study." She lied fluidly.  
  
"Fine. Just be back before 11."  
  
"It might take longer than that. I'm all with the trying to understand the information. Which is not an easy task."  
  
"12 then. And I still don't think that having a major cram session at Willow's the night before the test is the best way to go about-" But Buffy swiftly cut her off with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Love you." She flipped her long, blonde hair up in a ponytail before slamming the door behind her, ready for another patrol.  
  
~  
  
F...R...E...D...E...R...I...  
  
Spike lazily trailed his pale finger over the stark letters upon the grave.  
  
C...K...B...A...L...  
  
"So, Giles gave you a heads up about this guy, too?"  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Present." She smiled. Spike smirked back and moved over, patting the grass next to him.  
  
"So, other than waiting for..." She stole a glance towards the name, " Frederick B. Albertson to wake up, what've you been up to?" Spike shrugged and leaned back on his hands to mirror Buffy.  
  
"Not too much. Giles has been pounding me with all these prophecies, which doesn't leave much for down time. I swear, one of them is written in Sumerian Ebonics." Buffy laughed knowingly.  
  
"Yeah, they can be a little hard to decipher sometimes." Spike snorted at that.  
  
"Like you know."  
  
"I could translate if I wanted to."  
  
"You don't know the difference between an Egyptian and a Nubian, let alone the differences in their languages." Buffy stuck her tongue out at Spike and sat back. He glanced over at her and watched her eyebrows tighten and her mouth pout. She opened her mouth, which was forming into a question...  
  
"The Nubians lived south of Egypt during ancient times. They were eventually usurped by the Egyptian empire, yadda, yadda. You'll have to ask Giles about the differences in their languages, though." Spike intervened. She nodded, stifling a laugh. She touched his duster gently.  
  
"Where'd you get this?" She asked, her index finger making small circles that burned into Spike's skin.  
  
"Um, well, that's a long story, luv..." He whispered, hoarsely, trying to ignore the unmistakable tingling in his heart...which would've been pounding had he been alive.  
  
"We've got time. Freddie here seems to be taking an extra long nap."  
  
"During a fight in the 70's, with a slayer, when I was still evil."  
  
"You killed her." Buffy said stonily.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Spike felt remorse flow through his veins where the blood should've been. "I broke her neck and killed her...on a subway...and I took her coat. As a bloody token of victory. When I got my soul back, I was ready to burn it. But, ah, * someone * told me that I should keep the jacket, to remember who I was and to remember who I am now. That I use my powers for good, but in order to keep sight of that, I need to remember my past, which is the purpose of my still wearing it." Buffy reached out to touch his arm, but thought better of it.  
  
"How long have you had your soul?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Spike replied, honestly. Time was so foreign to him now. Months felt like seconds, yet hours felt like centuries, but the centuries he had seen felt like they had never happened. And the years he had seen and were seeing again felt as though they were breathing on the nape of his neck, like secrets waiting to be revealed. He longed to tell this all to Buffy, but she wouldn't understand. Not without him revealing everything to her, which he couldn't do. Or at least, he didn't have the stones to do.  
  
Buffy stared at Spike, who was lost in thought. She smiled sadly, her heart going out to the tortured creature. She rummaged through her handbag and grabbed the rolled up package of pop rocks.  
  
"Pop rock?" She held it out to him, smiling happily. He stared at her for a second before bursting out into laughter. Buffy followed suit. They laughed and laughed and laughed until their sides hurt and they were physically unable to stop laughing. Neither of them knew what they were laughing at and it didn't matter. It just felt good to laugh. Buffy coughed out a few more stray laughs. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and flung her arm around Spike's shoulder.  
  
"Spike," she quoted, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter...I have a half day of school tomorrow so I'll have a lot of extra writing time, so I'm hoping to get in at least * two * really long chapters by Saturday. Then I won't be writing again until Wednesday. 


	11. The First Phase Part 2

A/N: Here it is...the next part (and the last part of the Friendship phase...next up is two Distracting ones and then finally the best...Winning Over.)  
  
Disclaimer: Some of the dialogue in this section is taken directly from other Buffy episodes. Also, I know I got some of the dialogue from IWMTLY wrong, but I meant to because of the context (if you read it this * might * make sense ;) ) ~  
  
Spike sat back in his couch and sipped his blood, fingering the leather folds in the arm of it. Dawn was going to be there any moment and he was getting restless. They hadn't had a real talk since the first night they had arrived. He heard a small knock and then the squeak of an opening door. Dawn walked in and sat down next to him, not saying anything. Spike finished his blood before turning to the teen.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Miss Jones." Dawn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
  
"Do you have any idea how creepy that is? I cannot force myself to accept that woman as my mother."  
  
"Ya have to. Ya don't have a choice."  
  
"I know, but still. So, how goes your unlife?" Spike shrugged and looked around.  
  
"Took me three bloody months for her to even consider me a friend. I was too nervous up to that point and she was trying to shake away her initial attraction. No matter, though. Cuz I know its there." Dawn rolled her tongue over her lips.  
  
"Spike, are you sure its safe for you to try to fight Angel for Buffy's affections? He can get pretty violent when it comes to my sister."  
  
"He'd never kill me, nibblet. Especially if it would hurt your sister." Dawn accepted this with a nod.  
  
"It's another one of those calms." She remarked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Something's buildin'. My demon's going mad." Spike stood up and raced his fingers over his hair.  
  
"We've got awhile, don't we? Whistler said you had to have until the 6th month to get Angel out of here." Spike nodded in confirmation and pulled out a fag. He held it up to Dawn for the okay, who shook her head with a level of disdain.  
  
"Fine. I'll drink then." Spike poured himself a glass of bourbon as he mused aloud, "What doesn't make sense to me is why Angel can't be around when this baddie comes. I mean, wouldn't the extra muscle do us good?"  
  
"It probably has to do with their romance and all. It would distract Buffy too much. Angel always did that to her. Made her forget everything. You were different though. You kept her levelheaded. Possibly made her more levelheaded." Spike smiled sadly at Dawn.  
  
"Just give me some more time, Dawn."  
  
~  
  
"Must you always carry on so incessantly?" Giles roared to Willow and Buffy, who were quietly discussing the possibility of a Sadie Hawkins' dance.  
  
"Geez, what crawled up your butt?" Buffy asked, only half serious.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just trying to work and all I can hear is 'Oh I hope Own asks me!' 'Oh I hope Xander asks me! But he won't!' 'Yes he will' 'No he won't' and so on and so forth and frankly this is neither the time nor the place for such a trite conversation!"  
  
"We're probably not going to have one, anyway. I mean, since they're spending all the school funds trying to cover up Principal Fluties death. Plus, they need to up the new principal's salary." Willow announced, taking in the suddenly disgusted faces of Giles and Buffy.  
  
"Stupid Snyder." Buffy muttered audibly.  
  
"He's worse than most of the council members. And that's saying quite a lot." Giles agreed.  
  
"Hello my fellow Scooby's!" Xander's loud voice rang through the library and he plopped in the seat next to Buffy.  
  
"Scooby's?" Willow asked, sharing a confused look with Buffy.  
  
"Well, I realized that our little group is sort of like the Scooby Gang. Willow is like Velma, because she's book smart and can work computers, Ambrine...oh, sorry, "Dawn" is like Daphne, because she's kinda flaky, but still contributes to the group, Spike is like Fred, because he's street smart but tends to take all the credit, Jess is kinda like Scooby, because he's doglike, only works with a reward, and is easily frightened by loud noises, I'm like Shaggy because, well, Shaggy's a fun-lovin', food-lovin' kinda guy who ends up helping the mess in an unconventional way. As for the Buffster and Giles, they can't be classified, but if the Scooby gang had an ass-kicker and a British super-genius, they'd be all set." Xander finished with a grand crescendo before collapsing his head down on the desk and panting. Buffy and Willow exchanged looks.  
  
"You have waay too much time on your hands."  
  
~  
  
"Come out, come out, where ever you are..." Buffy sang quietly as she walked thorough the graveyard on a patrol, "and meet the young lady who fell from a star..."  
  
"Wizard of Oz fan, luv?" Buffy felt a smile come to her face.  
  
"Not especially. Just have it stuck in my head." Spike fell in step with the slayer.  
  
"I see. Ya know, I met Judy Garland, once. Nice chit. Fucked up most of the time, but still nice." Buffy laughed at Spike's liberal word choice. He looked sheepish for a moment.  
  
"Sorry." Buffy waved her hand and stopped suddenly when she felt something hit her senses.  
  
"It's probably just me, luv." Spike whispered, the old feeling overcoming him. She glanced upwards and looked into his eyes. She felt a wave of attraction wash over her, as well...he had breathtaking eyes, literally. She shook out those thoughts. She was over that. She and Spike were just friends.  
  
"Probably." They walked in comfortable silence for a few moments when Buffy sat on a gravestone in frustration.  
  
"Nothing. This is the fifth time since last Thursday that I've had no vamps whatsoever."  
  
"You tell Giles this?" Spike asked, feeling slightly concerned.  
  
"Yeah. He said that most vamps hate Christmas, which I don't really blame them for, but still...I thought there'd be more." Spike nodded.  
  
"There normally is." He paused for a moment. "You don't like Christmas?"  
  
"It's not that I don't like Christmas, it's just that...When I was five years old, Christmastime amazed me. The days before it felt like hours and everything seemed so much brighter and sweeter." Buffy sighed and dove right in, opening her soul, "Just seeing bright house lights during those times got me excited. Every time it snowed I felt like Santa was getting closer. I was just filled with this unparalleled joy...that's what it was. Joy. And it got refreshed every time I saw a candle being lit or every time I heard a carol. But now...I'm jaded. The colors are all grayed and the candles are dimmed. I feel like everything's so dark and so fake and so cheap. Bing Crosby's voice is now annoying. Christmas cookie's are suddenly fattening. Instead of worrying whether Santa will bring me the right toys, I'm worrying if vampires are going to be around. It sounds so completely absurd, whenever I detach myself. Sometimes you have to do that. But it scares the hell outta me whenever I do."  
  
"You never told me that." Spike whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said you shouldn't think that. About Christmas, I mean. You just need to change your perspective is all." Buffy crossed her arms.  
  
"And how do you propose I do that?" Spike looked her up and down.  
  
"First off, stop whining so much. Life isn't that awful. Look at me. Second, you just gotta remember what it was like. Indulge yourself. Spend some time shopping instead of going on a wild goose chase for vamps you know aren't gonna be there. Eat those fattening cookies, sing those carols that used to make you so excited. And stop feeling so sorry for yourself." Buffy raised her eyebrows and leaned back.  
  
"No one has ever been that blatantly honest with me before." She whispered to herself. The corners of her mouth twitched. Eventually she broke out into a huge smile.  
  
"I'm so lucky to have you as a friend." She remarked candidly, "No one else would have ever said that to me."  
  
"Just give them time, luv." Spike sat down against the stone and looked up at the stars.  
  
"Clear night." He said, half to himself.  
  
"It's nice. A lot different from L.A."  
  
"There's no light polluting the view." Spike said, twiddling a piece of grass between his thumb and index finger.  
  
"It's nice."  
  
~  
  
Willow's phone blared. She groaned in her bed and looked at the time.  
  
12:35  
  
"Who died?" She groaned into the phone.  
  
"Will, it's me. Buffy."  
  
"Oh my gosh, who died?!" Willow repeated, sitting up.  
  
"No one. I just- I needed to talk to someone." Willow leaned back against her wall and frowned.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Let's say, hypothetically, there's this guy who is completely and totally wrong for you, yet you still had feelings for him. What would you do?"  
  
"Make vowel sounds?" Willow yawned.  
  
"Will."  
  
"I'd probably go for it. Ya know, Carpe Diem."  
  
"Seize the fish?"  
  
"Seize the day."  
  
"Oh. Well, okay, again, with the hypotheticalness...what if there were two of these alleged potentially-dysfuctional-but-super-hot-boyfriendy types?"  
  
"Are you talking about Spike and Angel?" Willow stifled a laugh when she heard Buffy flop onto her bed in defeat.  
  
"Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
"No way. Both of them are way hot." Willow admitted.  
  
"With Angel...I dunno."  
  
"He pushed your buttons."  
  
"Yeah, but it'd be like 'Hi honey! You're in grave danger...see you next month.'"  
  
"He is a little sporadic with his drop-ins." Willow stretched her legs out, making herself comfortable.  
  
"And Spike...Spike is amazing. He's everything I want, but he's a vampire and he's Angel's childe, which creates huge problems. Angel would probably kill him if he ever went for me. Plus, I don't even know if he has feelings for me. He probably doesn't."  
  
"I saw a picture of his old girlfriend when Giles made me do research." Willow heard Buffy's attention perk up.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"She was gorgeous. Sort of a gothic beauty, though. He name was Droosoola or something weird like that."  
  
"Gothic beauty? Yeah, that's the first thing that pops to most peoples mind when they see me." Willow felt a pang of pity when she heard Buffy's sad voice. She's got it pretty bad for this guy.   
  
"Well, remember, he was evil at the time."  
  
"That's another problem. He and Angel were both mass murderer's at one point. Spike's killed a slayer."  
  
"Two, actually."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well, I'm tired, I think I'm gonna crash. Sorry to wake you up so late."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's nice to have a friend to wake me up this late." Willow could've sworn she heard Buffy smile.  
  
"Night Will."  
  
"Goodnight, Buffy."  
  
~  
  
There were flowers on the table.  
  
A beautiful bouquet.  
  
Buffy smiled down at them as she read the tag. They were for her mom. They were signed, Love Brian.  
  
"Well, at least there's still some good ones left." She whispered.  
  
"Hey flower lady!" Buffy yelled through the house. It seemed empty. But it wasn't. Long dark shadows crawled around her.  
  
"Angel doesn't have a soul..."  
  
"You could have died..."  
  
"...don't even think about coming back!"  
  
"Five by five..."  
  
"Mayor Wilkins..."  
  
"I'm drownin' in ya Summers, I'm drownin' in ya..."  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"I love you..."  
  
Her mother laid sprawled out on the couch, dead.  
  
~  
  
Buffy awoke with a start.  
  
A/N: I know I said long and this is sorta long, but the next chapter (which will be up tomorrow) will be longer. 


	12. Phases Interrupted

~  
  
"It was so weird. Like clips from a life I know...or knew, but I don't at the same time." Buffy walked with Xander into school.  
  
"That is weird. Was, uh...was I in it?" Buffy looked upwards, thinking.  
  
"Somewhat. Everyone was in it, with different scenes showing them."  
  
"I see." Buffy looked over to Xander with an apologetic look.  
  
"Sorry, Xan. I must be boring your ass off."  
  
"Nah. I love hearing about freaky dreams. And I mean freaky in a weird sense, not as in porno. Though I'm open to both." Buffy shook her head, laughing lightly.  
  
"It just ties in with all these weird feelings I've been having lately..." Remembering her promise that she would forget about The Choosers, she searched for a distraction. She noticed a head with long brown hair bobbing through the crowd.  
  
"Dawn!" She called out. She and Xander raced next to her.  
  
"Hey Buffy! Hi Xander." Xander rolled his eyes dramatically. Buffy gave him a look before turning back to Dawn.  
  
"We're going Bronzing tonight, do you wanna come?" Dawn visibly brightened.  
  
"Yeah! That would be so cool!"  
  
"Oh, what? It wouldn't lower your precious social status?" Xander spat out venomously.  
  
"Xander..." Buffy started, her voice moving to a low roll.  
  
"No, it's okay. Maybe some other time." Dawn replied, beginning to back away.  
  
"No, Dawn. We want you there." Buffy said, giving Xander an extra little glare for good measure.  
  
"Okay! Cool! Maybe we can, like, paint each others toenails!" Xander said excitedly, flapping his arms about in a superficial way.  
  
"Oh, But, Xanny! We did that last week! We should totally just, like, discuss how, like, inspirationally deep Dawson's Creek is!" Dawn quipped, receiving even the hint of a smile from Xander. Jesse walked up behind them and slung his arm around Dawn.  
  
"Actually, the first episode wasn't bad. It was all about masturbation and teen sex issues. Kinda powerful." Dawn put her hand to her mouth and unsuccessfully kept in a laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're serious!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's Dawson's Creek." Buffy stated between her own laughs.  
  
"Plus you said 'masturbation.'" Xander added. Jesse pretended to walk away, yelling behind him about the immaturity of the people he associated with. He walked back and they all erupted into knew laughs.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the Merry Band of Freaks." Cordelia stopped before them, "Honestly, Ambrine, you used to have sense."  
  
"Maybe I just got sense." Dawn said, glaring at the girl who was once her fake best friend. She finally understood exactly why Buffy had always hated that girl.  
  
"Briney, seriously. I don't know what your deal is, but forget it. Hanging with these people will just make your life misery. And I'd hate to have to do that to you."  
  
"Then don't." Cordelia's eyes glazed for a second, but then she shook her head.  
  
"I can't ruin my reputation."  
  
"Well, I have to. Ruin mine, I mean. I'm sick of being known as your bitchy little lackey..." Dawn felt the words pour out of her, "and I'm sorry, you were always a good friend...to me. But I can't do this anymore." Cordelia glared at her.  
  
"Fine." In a huff, she turned around and stormed out.  
  
"Wow. I was expecting James Van Derbeek to come in and start crying." Jesse quipped, sending Dawn into a fit of giggles and causing Buffy and Xander to roll their eyes, "Huh. She thinks I'm funny."  
  
"Well, now that Miss Congeniality has said her part, I gotta run. Spike and Giles have this new intensive workout routine they want me to try out." Xander's eyes widened.  
  
"So, so, you and uh, Spike are gonna work out. Together."  
  
"Yeah." Xander forced a smile and nodded vigorously.  
  
"That's great! Great, great, great..." Buffy walked away, leaving Jesse and Dawn to stare into each other's eyes and Xander to repeat himself over and over and over and over and over and over and over...  
  
~  
  
"So, a vampire is walking down the street and you see it. What do you do?" Buffy gave Spike an incredulous look, "I'm serious, answer the question."  
  
"Stake the bastard's ass." Spike smiled...this was what he hoped she'd say.  
  
"Rule #1, luv. Never, ever become overly confident in your abilities. You never know who or what you might encounter or how strong your next foe will be." Buffy nodded, taking this in.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Alright, so the vampire is walking towards you, what do you do?"  
  
"Let him come to me, so that I get a feel for how powerful he is." Oh, yeah. I'm ahead of the game. Buffy thought proudly.  
  
"Rule #2, never let the vampire attack first. You always- I mean the other slayers always did this. But it gives the vamp the upper hand, which is * never * "of the good", as you and your bloody following might say." Buffy smiled at this.  
  
"You're really smart, you know that?" Spike smirked.  
  
"Yeah, well...I've had a helluva a lotta practice, pet." Spike looked down at his hands and then up again.  
  
"Ten vamps attack you at once. What do you do?"  
  
"Try to fight them off."  
  
"Rule #3. Never, ever bite off more than you can chew. Get it? Bite?" Buffy laughed into her hand.  
  
"Oh my god, you are so corny."  
  
"I thought it was pretty quick. Sharp." Spike replied, pouting.  
  
"You're wit's lacking. Anyway, in that case, knock on wood, what *should* I do?"  
  
"Fight off some of 'em and then hightail your ass outta there."  
  
"So, its basically kick-em-in-the-crotch-and-then-run-away?"  
  
"Metaphorically...yeah." Spike said with one of his trademark lopsided grin.  
  
"You growin' your hair?"  
  
"Yup. Right now it's my "mane" priority." Buffy said with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Now that was bad. Wow, that was really bad."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Those sort of things just come to me."  
  
"That was so, so, so, so bad."  
  
"Okay, we get it."  
  
~  
  
Willow sat at her table and watched. She watched as Buffy, Xander, Jesse, and Dawn laughed and danced.  
  
Stupid twisted ankle. She cursed, glaring at her foot. She sighed to herself and drug her red straw through her coke. She hadn't been this bored in a long, long time.  
  
~  
  
Buffy broke her attention away from yet another one of Xander's stand-up acts and saw Willow, sitting alone. Wiping a trickle of sweat off of her brow, she made a sign to Dawn that she needed a breather and waltzed over to where Willow was sitting.  
  
"Hey there stranger."  
  
"Hey." Willow squeaked, patting the seat next to her. Buffy smiled and easily took it.  
  
"How goes the injury box? Or whatever that expression is." Willow giggled and shrugged.  
  
"I don't even think that is an expression."  
  
"Whatever. So, how goes it?"  
  
"Okay. I kinda wish I could get up and dance with you guys-"  
  
"You mean, with Xander." Willow blushed a fierce red.  
  
"Shut up. I'm trying to get over him." Buffy nodded, understanding perfectly.  
  
"Why don't you go out there? I'm sure he'd hold you up and help you dance a la Screech and Lisa...it could be fun." Willow pondered this for a moment.  
  
"Seize the fish, Will." Buffy said, clutching her friends hand. Willow giggled to herself before hobbling out into the dance floor. Buffy watched with a detached sense of wonder as Xander and Jesse put their arms around Willow's waist to support her.  
  
"Buffy." Buffy sighed heavily before turning around to face none other than...  
  
"Angel." He stood awkwardly for a moment before sitting down where Willow was. He then promptly stood back up again.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Peachy, side of keen. You?"  
  
"Fine." Buffy nodded her head and tried desperately to think of something to say.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't been around in-"  
  
"3 months?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmm. It's alright." Angel shifted his weight. He had to know something.  
  
"Are you with Spike?" Buffy cringed. She hoped Angel didn't notice, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't sure how to answer that. She didn't want to give Angel any hope...she didn't think it would be wise for them to date, not to mention the fact that did still have teeny, tiny, itty, bitty * traces * of feelings for Sp-  
  
No, no. I am not going there.   
  
But she couldn't say yes, when the answer was really no.  
  
Fortunately , she didn't have to answer.  
  
Unfortunately, it was because Spike was standing right next to Angel.  
  
"'Ello, Buffy, pet. Nancy-boy sire. How's all?"  
  
"Hi Spike." Buffy said, a weak smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Hello." Angel replied stonily.  
  
"Someone's cold today. What's wrong, pops? Get up on the wrong side of the tombstone." Angel's nostrils flared and his eyes flashed with anger ( Huh. An actual emotion, Spike noted, Who'd a thunk it?) and he gritted his teeth. To this Spike just laughed.  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist, man. She knows already."  
  
"Knows what?"  
  
"You're undead status. I told her about you. Purely accidental, of course." Spike stepped closer. His demon was biting at his soul, telling him to just go in for the kill. What he didn't know was that Angel was experiencing the same exact feelings...  
  
"You had no right."  
  
"What are ya gonna do about it, mate?" Angel changed fiercely into game face when Buffy stepped in between them.  
  
"Angel, it's not that big of a deal, Spike, shut your arrogant mouth right now." They glared at one another, but then stepped back. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Look, I don't know what the deal between you guys is, but get over it. To fight evil we need both of you, so suck up your issues, alright? Spike, let's go." Throwing Angel one last smart-ass "Ha-ha" look, he followed right behind her.  
  
~  
  
"God, could you be any more immature?"  
  
"Has nothing to do with immaturity, luv..." Spike started to explain.  
  
"Seems like it to me." Spike stopped and glared at her. He had forgotten exactly how damned self-righteous she was.  
  
"Well, could you be a little more damned self-righteous? You don't know everything, luv." He snapped.  
  
"You're calling me self-righteous? You're a vampire with a soul!"  
  
"What the hell? That has nothing to do with anything! Yeah, I have a soul and yeah, I do good, but I don't go around parading it, making sure everyone knows that I'm the bloody saint of 'em all. So don't you go calling me self-righteous just cuz I've got a soul, because frankly, darling, you don't have a case." Buffy felt her eyes flash parallel to Angel's before.  
  
"What about the way you were acting in there? Is this just like some new part of you I've never seen before? Because I don't like him very much! And you! You have no right to call me self-righteous! In fact, you have no right to call me anything! You used to be a murderer!"  
  
"I don't have time for this bullshit." Spike said, pushing his way past Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, well neither do I!" Buffy screamed.  
  
"Just go back to your bloody Knight in Brooding Armor. I'm done."  
  
The Choosers be damned. He had no interest in lighting his flame with Buffy in this universe.  
  
~  
  
Spike sat on his couch, smoking a fag when he heard a light knock. Rolling his eyes he got up and went to the door. There before him was Buffy, looking slightly embarrassed, but with big, green puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Can I come in?" She mustered out, somehow. Spike shrugged and moved out of the doorway. She stepped in and turned to Spike, with her eyes closed.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay?" She peeked her one eye open slightly.  
  
"Don't worry, pet. The world didn't end." Spike smirked out. She slapped his arm lightly before laughing a little. She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Oh? My turn?" He said with a fake sense of shock before softening his gaze, "I'm sorry, luv." He opened his arms and she fell into them. They stayed like that for a moment, when Buffy pulled her head away from his chest.  
  
She touched his face and narrowed her eyes quizzically. She traced her fingers up his cheek and to his eyebrow scar. Spike closed his eyes, unwillingly.  
  
"Where did you-" But the feeling of her soft fingers on his skin was too much for Spike to handle. The next thing that Buffy knew, Spike's lips were on hers. A sound erupted from deep within her throat before she wrapped her arms around his neck. She opened her lips and his cool tongue slid in, massaging hers lightly. His hands roamed her back before moving up to arms to cup her face. His lips moved skillfully over hers, making her forget where she was, even who she was. All she knew at that moment was him and the feeling of him and the scent of him and his thumbs that were making light circles on her cheek. She leaned even farther into him, so much that his entire body was pressed up against her...and in a matter of seconds after she did, he tensed up. He jerked his mouth away from hers and stepped back, shaking his head. Buffy crossed her arms and tried to interpret what he was saying...  
  
"No, no...the plan, I have to follow the plan..." Buffy quirked the edges of her eyes in confusion.  
  
"The plan?" Spike looked up in surprise, as if he had just realized that Buffy was there.  
  
"The plan...the plan is...the plan is that I have to go. You can let yourself out, right? Good. Great. Bye then. Happy Christmas to ya." He no more than ran out of his apartment, trying to get as far away from his feelings for Buffy as he could.  
  
Buffy stood bewildered, staring around Spike's room. She collapsed onto Spike's couch and pouted out one word...  
  
"Shit."  
  
~  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: Merry Christmas!! 


	13. Interlude

~  
  
There was only one thing on his mind.  
  
Buffy.  
  
What else?  
  
He laughed to himself, taking in the irony of his unlife. For years, the only thing he ever thought about was Buffy and he knew that she would be the only thing he would ever think about again.  
  
But it wasn't supposed to happen that way, he was supposed to keep his emotions intact. He was supposed to move through the plan...the plan that he needed to keep her near him. Not just suddenly grab her and then run away.  
  
Why the hell had he run away?  
  
It would've saved a helluva lot of time if he had just stayed with her, like he wanted to and like she wanted him to.  
  
And he knew she wanted him to.  
  
But something within him told him to get the hell out of there. He hated it...he really hated the fact that he sometimes didn't have any stones.  
  
The truth was, he felt like he couldn't kiss Buffy for one reason.  
  
And it wasn't the bloody plan or whatever the hell he had convinced himself that it was.  
  
It was because he felt like (and knew) that he was lying to her.  
  
He was lying about who he was, really was, where he came from, the reasons he was in Sunnydale...he wasn't being honest with her.  
  
So he felt like he wasn't worthy. Not that he was ever worthy, that was something he knew for a fact, but he felt especially unworthy, now.  
  
But he couldn't just say "Buffy, the reason I ran out on our kiss, isn't because I'm a bloody commitment-phobic, but really its because I'm from your future and I've been lying to you from the beginning and Dawn's your sister and you've died more often than most people and I'm really your future lover here to save you and-"...it would not only be unbelievable, but also way too long.  
  
"You done yet, man?" Spike looked up from his fight, realizing he had spoken entirely out loud. With a quick left punch, he shot the stake through his foe's heart.  
  
"Bloody right I am." He whispered, taking in his surroundings.  
  
Buffy was his everything. He needed to protect her.  
  
To do that he needed to be with her.  
  
To do that he needed to lie to her.  
  
To do that, he needed to bear the pain that would come with lying to the only woman he ever, truly, *truly* loved.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Sorry about the really, really short chapter, but that's why its called Interlude, huh? Anyway, the next ones will be normal sized. 


	14. Setback

~  
  
"I just don't see what's wrong with old acquaintances, that's all." Willow and Jesse exchanged a look, before glaring at Xander.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You say the same exact thing every, single year." Jesse groaned.  
  
"And every, single year we tell you that they aren't saying that you should forget old, which is actually "auld", acquaintances, they're saying you should embrace friendships."  
  
"And every, single year you say 'Well, they should say that, then.' Not to mention that this conversation always, always takes place on the day we return to school, as we walk to 3rd period, no matter what." Jesse finished, suddenly noticing a waving Dawn, "I gotta go."  
  
Willow and Xander gave each other a nervous glance...they knew that look on Jesse's face all too well. Willow reached out and touched his retreating arm.  
  
"Just...be careful, okay? She might be different, now...but don't loose sight of who she used to be, alright?" Jesse smiled reassuringly at Willow before racing over to the brunette.  
  
"Hey." He said, lilting his voice.  
  
"Hi, Jesse." Dawn replied, running her fingers through the length of her hair.  
  
"How's it goin'?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"That's good." Dawn smiled and traced the lettering on her algebra book. Why is a sophomore taking algebra??   
  
"So, uh, yeah...I...I, uh...um...How's it goin'?" He finished lamely.  
  
"Jesse, my next class is starting pretty soon, if you're gonna ask me out, you might wanna do it pretty fast." Dawn said boldly, taking on one of Spike's smirks.  
  
"Do you want to go out with me?" Dawn gave Jesse a wide smile before nodding enthusiastically. He widened his eyes in disbelief.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course I am, ya goofball."  
  
"Goofball? You scar me with your words."  
  
"Deal with it."  
  
"Zing! You're certainly little Miss Insulto this morning."  
  
"How was that an insult?" Dawn asked folding her arms and cocking her head accusingly.  
  
"It wasn't really...I've just had a jonesin' to call someone 'Little Miss Insulto' for awhile now."  
  
"Ah."  
  
~  
  
"You're nutso crazy." Buffy stated, lowering her eyes incredulously at Giles.  
  
"Buffy, you never know who or what you may encounter." Giles replied, grabbing ahold of his.  
  
"So, what? Now, I'm going to be fighting Friar Tuck?" Buffy replied sarcastically.  
  
"Buffy, you were the one who wanted to start training solely with me, now if you think that Spike's methods were more efficient, by all means-" Buffy cut him off by raising her palms into the air.  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's go. Stick fighting, whoo-hoo." Buffy said with a twirl of her index finger. Giles threw her the shorter one and cleared his throat.  
  
"Now, I must warn you, I am some what of an expert of-"  
  
"Stick-fighting?"  
  
"Yes. I mean, no! No! Just get into your stance." With the elegance of a sword fight, the watcher and the Slayer fought with precision and grace against one another. In a matter of seconds however...  
  
BAM!  
  
"Yes, well then...quite good. Let's move on now, shall we?"  
  
~  
  
"Now if the equivilent of B-squared is equal to 5abc-to the seventh power divided by eighty-nine-" Miss Gilbert stopped talking long enough for the student to hand her a small, pink slip of paper. She looked down at the name.  
  
"Elizabeth Summers?" Buffy looked up quizzically from her diligent doodling.  
  
"The principal would like to see you."  
  
Ugh.  
  
~  
  
"Now, some people say, think of your principal as your pal. I say, think of me as you judge, jury, and executioner." Buffy stifled a laugh, taking in the look of the man who was saying this. Snyder was not exactly Mr. Threatening; he was more of the Mr. Balding-Human-Weasel-Crossbreed type.  
  
"Miss Summers, you have quite a track record, both here and elsewhere."  
  
"I'm still sticking by the asbestos excuse." Buffy said, hoping she at least looked as though she was taking him seriously. Snyder, however, saw through it.  
  
"Just give me a reason to expel you, Summers. Just give me a reason." The look deep within the hollow crevice of Snyder's dark eyes let Buffy know that he was indeed ready and willing to invoke everything he said.  
  
Gulp.  
  
Maybe I should take him a *bit* more seriously.   
  
~  
  
After school let out, Dawn walked nervously up Buffy's walkway. It was supposed to be * her * walkway. But it wasn't.  
  
Dawn rang the doorbell.  
  
Nothing in the world could have prepared her for who she saw when the door opened.  
  
"Mom?" The woman looked down at her, a confused smile plastered on her face.  
  
"I mean, uh, are you Buffy's mom?" Dawn somehow managed out.  
  
"Older sister, actually. I'm surprised you didn't assume that immediately." Joyce replied with a wink, "Yes. I am Buffy's mom. Are you Buffy's friend?"  
  
"Yeah." Dawn replied, smiling crazily despite herself, "Is she home?"  
  
"Oh, no. I'm sorry. She said she was going to go work out. I highly doubt that, though. No, no...if you know Buffy, you know that she's probably off gallivanting around with some boy." Ah, so we're still in the "Buffy-is-a- complete-and-utter-flake" stage.   
  
"Actually, she probably is working out. Fitness has become a major priority of hers, lately." Joyce smiled in surprise and then focused her attention solely on Dawn.  
  
"I've never seen you before, have I?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. I'm Dawn...Dawn Jones." Dawn bit her tongue. Oh, yeah...that's cute.   
  
"Dawn is a pretty name. But, wow, your parents must be big fans of-"  
  
"Actually, Dawn is a nickname. People have started calling me that just this year actually. But that was the first time I ever realized that my name is...Dawn...Jones." Joyce laughed out loud and ushered her in.  
  
"I swear, I don't know where Buffy finds all of these absolutely endearing people. Would you like some hot chocolate?" Dawn blinked back the few tears that were threatening to unleash.  
  
"Yes. Very much so, please."  
  
~  
  
Buffy sat back with one of Giles' big, researchy books. She pretended to be engrossed on the one page (which of course had a strategically placed magazine.), playing the doting Slayer role.  
  
"How to Relieve Menstrual Cramps," a British voice drolled from behind her, "What sort of demon are you fighting, luv?"  
  
She just kept on reading, fully intending on ignoring him.  
  
"Ah, I get it. You're givin' me the cold shoulder. Suppose I deserve it."  
  
"You "suppose"?!?"  
  
"So she can speak." Spike replied, a teasing smile meeting a cold glare, "C'mon, luv, don't get like that." Buffy crossed her arms, gave a small, mirthless laugh, slamming onto her feet angrily.  
  
"Don't get like what? Rightfully upset? Because let's review the event, shall we?"  
  
"Buffy-"  
  
"No, no. You have no speaking rights whatsoever. You kiss me. You kissed ME. Not vice versa. Your lips did all of the activating. I kiss you back. You back away, freak out and run, leaving me alone in some weirdass apartment!! Now, I'm sorry if it seems unreasonable of me to be miffed, but I am. I am way beyond pissed at you." Spike breathed in heavily and ran his hand over his hair.  
  
"Look, Buffy, if I could have stayed, God knows I would have, pet, but everything was so damned confusing, and believe me, you have no bloody idea what I've gone through in the past few months-"  
  
"Oh, boo-hoo. Spikey's looking for a little sympathy." Spike shot his gaze straight into her, pursing his lips.  
  
"It isn't about sympathy. Not for me. I have no interest in people pitying me. I'm just trying to explain why I left the way I did."  
  
"Well, ya know what Spike? Don't bother." Buffy replied, enunciating every word with her fingers, before waving them in the air as a careless goodbye, walking off.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike yelled after the retreating figure, whose only response was the waving of a particular finger high up in the air, "Well, that was uncalled for."  
  
~  
  
tbc... 


	15. Someday

A/N: Sorrys all around for whoever was miffed that I called Buffy "Elizabeth"... I rewatched all of the episodes with classic Spuffy moments that I had on tape (hey, I was bored, alright?) including, of course, Something Blue...which says her name * is * just Buffy when they talk about the invitations, so you guys were right...and I'm gonna make sure I fix that all up as soon as I post this chapter.  
  
~  
  
Buffy traced her pencil over the crease between the pages in her trusty diary. Sighing from the mess that was building up inside of her, she reread the page she had written for at least the eighth time...  
  
' Back in L.A., everything was so different. My Watcher there had a very simple motto "Life sucks, get a helmet." Only less American. Other than that, he'd just twitch his sweaty mustache and mumble about how difficult I am to discipline. As for my friends...you know the movie Heathers? They were like that, only somewhat more extreme. School was unbearable- let's just say I got a little more pleasure out of burning down the gym than I should have.  
  
But here in Sunnydale? I like Giles. Not that I'd ever admit that to * him *, but I do. He at least has some compassion level, unlike Mr. Sweaty Mustache. My friends aren't brainless valley girls and though my principal hates me with an unnatural passion, I can get through school without contemplating poking a hole through my hand with a sharpened pencil (lovely imagery, huh?)  
  
The only thing that is equally bad here (if not worse) (and other than the supernatural crap) would be my cursed love life. Danny was an asshole, plain and simple, Roger was a drug-addict who constantly talked about his "feeeeelings." 24/7. 36-freakin-5 days a year, I'm sure. Then of course, there was the classic boyfriend, Mercio- who ended up revealing a hidden crush on my father. That was fun.  
  
In Sunnydale, though, my only possibilities for romance are two vampires (with souls), one of which is the tall, dark, handsome, brooding, and pretty much silent type and the other is the slightly shorter, bleach blonde, hella hot, sardonic (that's on a vocab test next week, aren't ya proud?), and talks-so-much-you-want-to-kill-him type, but he's still basically a good guy. Except for the kissing and ditching, that wasn't too cool. So, I'm over him, making Angel (tall, dark, broody one) my only romantic prospect. But if that's true, why can't I get Spike out of my head? Shouldn't I be thinking about Angel constantly? I mean, sure, the thought of me and Angel's kiss crosses my mind on occasion, but its not like I sit and daydream about Angel. Not that I daydream about Spike! Nope, no daydreaming here.  
  
Okay, maybe a little.  
  
But that doesn't make Spike the best guy for me, I mean, A. He's a vampire (with a soul), B. He obviously doesn't return my feelings (Not that I necessarily have feelings!), and C. Did I mention he's a vampire (with a soul)? It would never, ever work.  
  
I'm so confused. Everytime I think about Spike or see Spike or dream about Spike or do anything that even slightly involves Spike, its as if I have a different reaction. Sometimes I'm head over heals for him, sometimes I despise him, sometimes I want to be his friend, sometimes I couldn't care less about him, sometimes I want to hug him, sometimes I want to sock him one, sometimes I want to "connect" with him, sometimes I just wanna screw him. And he's even worse! Sometimes he's sweet, sometimes sarcastic, usually smug (but in an endearing way), sometimes its like he's so incredibly thoughtful and deep and intelligent, but then the next second he's making corny puns! I just can't handle all of this! I should probably just stick with Angel. At least I know what I'm going to get from him and what I can expect from a relationship. And that sort of predictability is what I want in a relationship.  
  
Right?'  
  
Rubbing her reddening eyes, Buffy sat back onto her bed and squeezed Mr. Gordo. She flipped the pig around and stared into his black, plastic eyes.  
  
"What do you think I should do Mr. Gordo? Should I just go for Angel or invoke on...something with Spike?"  
  
"You're asking a stuffed pig for relationship advice? You know, I'm really beginning to worry about you, pet." She glared at the figure which sat on a branch, right outside her open window. I knew I should've closed that thing!   
  
"What the hell do you want?" Spike shrugged and looked around.  
  
"Cozy little nook here, a bloke could stay here all night. But how about you inviting me in?"  
  
"Not a chance." Spike rested his hands down and leaned over, gazing straight at her.  
  
"Buffy, we need to talk."  
  
"So, talk." Spike gave her a cock-eyed glare. Realizing she wasn't backing down, he rolled his eyes upwards dramatically.  
  
"Fine, if you're going to be stubborn about it. Look, I'm sorry about what happened."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't do that." Buffy stood up and walked over to the window ledge, crossing her arms angrily.  
  
"No, I'm serious. Are you sorry that you kissed me or that you left? Because those are two very, very different situations." Spike's blue eyes softened to a deeper shade, as a light smile played adoringly on his features.  
  
"I'm sorry I left, luv. I would never be sorry for kissing you. Not in a million years." Buffy bit her lip to conceal a mirroring smile, before a wave of melancholy anger washed over her.  
  
"Well, maybe you should be." Spike's eyes snapped shut unwillingly at her words.  
  
"Buffy, please..."  
  
"Look, maybe, in a little while, I'll be willing to forgive you. Maybe even explore this...whatever this is. But right now I'm hurt. God, I don't even know why! It's not like I know * you * all that well or anything, its just...I feel like I do. I doubt you could ever understand that-"  
  
"Don't be so sure of that one, luv." Spike managed out, trying to ignore the feeling as though his lifeless heart had imploded within him.  
  
"But I do." She finished softly, "Feel like I know you, I mean. And maybe its just because of our little tentative friendship we had going for a little while, but right now I just- I just need some space."  
  
"Space." Spike repeated.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But you're still saying maybe, someday, we could..." Spike motioned wildly with his hands, not wanting to say it out loud, in fear of jinxing the possibility...the possibility they both not only wanted, but needed in order for Buffy's survival.  
  
"Most definitely. And not just someday, but hopefully, someday soon." Buffy felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach, and almost gave up the entire waiting process all together, but she held her guard. Spike ran his tongue over his lips and smiled shakily.  
  
"Good." He whispered. He began to climb down when Buffy reached her hand out to stop him. She brought his face up to hers and softly kissed him, gently...very much reminiscent of their first kiss, Our first * real * kiss Spike noted, after he had refused to give up Dawn to Glory. He cupped her face with his free hand and patted it lightly, before continuing his descent down the Oak tree.  
  
Buffy backed into her bedroom and grabbed her diary, ready to spill out all of the event into writing, but instead opted to just write the one, obvious word that summed up everything  
  
'Someday. '  
  
~  
  
'Jess, you look fine." Willow said, flopping onto Xander's bed exasperatingly. Ooh, Xander's bed... Buffy nodded enthusiastically, as she watched from a large bean bag chair.  
  
"Two very sincere thumbs up." She said, motioning this idea with her thumbs. She sniffed the air and crinkled her nose, "Only...exactly how much aftershave did you use?"  
  
Jesse's eyes widened and he began pacing.  
  
"Oh, no. Oh, no. No! She's gonna think I went overboard! She's gonna be embarrassed to be seen with Jesse-the-Freakish-Shower-Clean-Ocean-Breeze- Hybrid!! I need to take another shower..." He trailed off, darting to the bathroom, only to be stopped by a concerned looking Xander.  
  
"No, no...I'm cutting you off, pal. Five showers is enough for one day." Buffy walked over and patted his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure it won't be that bad in the Bronze. Plus, I have a very acute sense of smell. Comes with the whole Vampire Slayer package. I'm sure Willow and Xander didn't even notice, right guys?" She said, giving them an extra little look.  
  
"Oh...Oh! No! No! Not at all! Geez, are you kidding?! I didn't notice a thing! Not a thing, ya hear that? She didn't notice a thing! Neither did I, by the way! Hey, no one would ever, ever notice anything! Because there's nothing to notice! I actually thought you should've put more on!" They erupted, moving him slowly away from the bathroom and onto the bed. He stopped them with a wave of his hand and deep sigh.  
  
"Oh, man. I shouldn't have asked out Ambrine Jones."  
  
"You mean Dawn...Jones." Xander replied, an amused smile playing on his lips, "Huh. I never noticed that."  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked, curling her lip.  
  
"I'm really not sure..." Xander said, confusion suddenly hitting him.  
  
"Whatever. Look, Jesse, you'll be fine. Dawn is a great person and she likes you, trust me. I'm an expert as to how girls act around guys they like."  
  
"You really think she does?" He asked looking up at Buffy with puppy-dog brown eyes.  
  
"Yes." Jesse shook his head.  
  
"God, I don't even understand it. A few months ago, I was all a-go-go for Cordelia Chase, and now I'm going on a date with her former lackey, who up until recently I had always, like, disregarded as an airheaded bimbo. It's just amazing how things can change so suddenly, ya know? It's like, one second you're life is totally normal, everything's always the same, and then something or someone comes into your life and just totally makes everything seem backwards. Maybe I'm just confusing myself..." Buffy flung her arm around her relatively new friend and pressed her forehead against his.  
  
"I have a slight idea where you are coming from, Jesseroo." She said, taking on a new nickname for her friend.  
  
"Jesseroo?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can I call you Bufferoo?" Xander piped up.  
  
"Not if you like your Adam's apple."  
  
~  
  
Jesse walked into the Bronze, pacing his steps, breathing deeply, just as Willow and Xander and Buffy had told him too.  
  
Then he saw her.  
  
Sitting alone, for what must have been the first time in her entire life.  
  
He smiled to himself as he took in her absolute beauty and natural grace. He wondered briefly if she was a dancer, before summoning up all of his courage and walking over to the table. He ducked his head down as he took the seat across from her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi." She replied sweetly. They both looked down in unison and then back up at each other, laughing nervously.  
  
"You look...breathtaking." He inwardly slapped himself upside the head. Breathtaking?? As Spike would say, you're a bloody imbecile.   
  
"Wow, thank you." She said (luckily) with a pretty blush, "You look nice, too."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Buffy and Willow helped me get all spruced up. I probably would've shown up in a tux if they hadn't." She laughed and then there was another one of those awkward pauses.  
  
"I really like you." Jesse burst out, after what seemed like 10 minutes of silence, "I just thought I'd get that out in the open."  
  
"Well, I figured that. I really like you, too." Dawn said, smiling and taking his hand. I've always wanted to do that.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have agreed to go out with you if I didn't."  
  
"That makes sense."  
  
"Yeah." Awkward silence reigned once more.  
  
"So, you wanna make out?" Dawn asked daringly, before clasping her hand to her mouth. He laughed at the expression on her face before dipping his head close to hers and grazing her lips with his with a sort of suavity he didn't know he had.  
  
"Sure." He whispered, before intensifying the kiss.  
  
Dawn was in heaven.  
  
~  
  
Spike was in hell.  
  
Sitting in his sire's apartment, waiting to talk to him so he could begin to map out how he was going to get him to LA by June (which he had no bloody clue how to go about), he thought he'd start out with a nice, long (relatively...he was over his torture days) chat with Angel. The door suddenly clinked open and in walked Angel, who was slumped over solemnly.  
  
"Spike." He stated, with no obvious emotion in his voice.  
  
"'Ello, mate."  
  
"What the hell do you want? And I'm not your mate." This time, there was some very obvious, almost dangerous, anger within the tremors of his voice.  
  
"Felt like a chat is all."  
  
"'A chat?' Spike, I don't want to look at you, let alone have 'a chat' with you."  
  
"Feeling's mutual, mate-"  
  
"I'm * not * your mate."  
  
"It's just we sort of have a common ground. Ya see, we're after the same thing, if you haven't noticed."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Ding, ding. Now, you kissed Buffy and I kissed Buffy...now, don't get your knickers all twisty, I'm not done, but Buffy's still confused. However, I know something you don't."  
  
"Oh, really." Angel said, with the surprising drip of sarcasm coming from his mouth.  
  
"I'm serious, mate-"  
  
"I'm NOT your-"  
  
"Don't bloody cut me off! This is * serious *. If you want to protect Buffy, you need to get the hell outta Sunnydale, by at least June. And you have to go to Los Angeles. It's kind of a package deal."  
  
"Of course. And I'll bet it just works out dandily for you."  
  
"Well, yeah, but by the time you leave, I'll be with Buffy."  
  
"You're just as arrogant as you always were, William," Angel sneered, leaning down to speak directly into Spike's ear, "Now, you listen. I'm officially calling war on you. I love Buffy," To this Spike made a little 'pft' sound but waved him forward, "I love Buffy," Angel repeated, "and yes, she may have a slight interest in you, but hear me now, "mate". I am what she's here for. I am the one she's going to want at the end of the day when all you are is a second-rate noble vampire with an outdated look. Oh, and if I ever, ever leave for Los Angeles, Buffy will be coming with me."  
  
"I think that is the most you have ever spoken in an entire sitting." Spike replied, with an aura of both awe and a bit of fright.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry...I got a little carried away..." Angel muttered, taking on his normal, faraway voice. "Yet I meant every word." He said, his tone of voice the same, but a glint in his eye that gave all the threats in the world in Spike's direction, "Now get out of my home."  
  
"As you bloody wish." Spike said with an eye roll, trying to cover up his shaking hands. It was amazing how even after what both he and his sire had been reduced to, Angel still had a way of activating a fear nerve within him.  
  
Spike sighed and pulled out another cigarette.  
  
This was going to be much tougher than he thought.  
  
~ 


	16. Even They

~  
  
"I hate these things." Giles grumbled as Jenny Calendar, the new computer teacher, sat with him as they logged on.  
  
"Deal with it." She said, moving the mouse in an indecipherable way (to Giles, at least). She had a lot of impertinence, for a colleague. He had expected her to be somewhat more...pleasant, Giles noted with a barely concealed scowl. Although, she did smell quite nice...  
  
"Now what was it that you wanted me to look up for you?" She asked, turning towards the British snob (in her opinion, anyway).  
  
"What? Um, oh, yes...well, I am perfectly capable of searching on my own, thank you."  
  
"I never said you weren't capable, Rupert. I just wasn't sure if you knew how to navigate around these sites...what with you lack of computer knowledge. You didn't even know how to sign in." She said, trying to hide the frustration in her voice. This man finds an insult in *everything *   
  
"I'm fine, thank you. Good bye, then." Jenny threw her hands up.  
  
"That's about enough! I'm sick of you condescending my every move!"  
  
"Bloody hell..." Giles said, borrowing a phrase from Spike. He just wanted to check his sources for possible upcoming supernatural...er, troubles. Of course, he couldn't very well hace miss Calendar in the room when he did that...  
  
"There you go again. What with your British-isms, acting as though I'm some freak American who is trying to destroy the world. Either that or you think I'm extremely air headed. But I'm not, Rupert. I have my Master's in technology. Now I don't know about you, but I think that's pretty damn impressive."  
  
"Yes, quite impressive. But my problem with you isn't about your lack of intelligence, which by the way was never the case, or even with you at all. It has more to do with the fact that computers are slowing taking the place of something that I feel are much more important than bloody computers and technology."  
  
"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Giles grabbed a hardcover from off of his desk and slammed it down in front of her.  
  
"Books!" To this, Jenny couldn't even try to contain a laugh.  
  
"And you're the one who's calling me condescending."  
  
"I'm sorry, Rupert. It's just...books? Could you be a little more predictable? You know, for the last two years more e-mail was sent than regular mail." Jenny stated, feeling proud of herself.  
  
"Oh..." Giles said, not sure how to respond.  
  
"More digitized information went across phone lines than conversation."  
  
"That is a fact I regard with genuine horror." Giles replied, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"I'll bet it is. Look, can i just ask you...what bothers you so much about computers? Are you against the expansion of information or something? Or do you just hate things that..."  
  
"The smell." Giles said softly, cutting Jenny off.  
  
"Computers don't smell, Rupert."  
  
"I know! Smell is the most powerful trigger to the memory there is. A certain flower or a, a whiff of smoke can bring up experiences... long forgotten. Books smell. Musty and, and, and, and rich. The knowledge gained from a computer, is, uh, it... it has no, no texture, no, no context. It's, it's there and then it's gone. If it's to last, then, then the getting of knowledge should be, uh, tangible, it should be, um... smelly."  
  
Jenny stared at him for a moment, intrigue resting in her eyes, before breaking her gaze and laughing.  
  
"Well, you're certainly an old-fashioned boy, aren't you?"  
  
"I-I, I don't dangle a corkscrew from my ear." He replied with a hint of a smile.  
  
"That's not where I hang it." Giles' eyes widened and Jenny laughed, patting his shoulder, "See ya later, Rupert. I'll leave you to your research." She walked out leaving Giles to stare after her, filled with puzzlement, but also slight, slight captivation.  
  
~  
  
Pulling her lips away from Jesse's, Dawn felt her hearing perk up. Something was bustling around in bushes next to where they were standing.  
  
"What was that?" She asked sharply. Jesse cocked his head to the side and heard the sound as well.  
  
"I'm not sure...rabbit, maybe?" Dawn laughed, thinking of Anya. She hadn't thought about Anya since she had gotten back. In a strange sort of way, she missed her.  
  
"Well, considering we're in Sunnydale, I better be safe." Dawn whispered, taking out a stake from her pant leg.  
  
"Can you use that thing?" She glared at Jesse, who had seen her stake vamps many times before, "Just checking."  
  
Suddenly, as though Dawn was clairvoyant, the vampire pounced out from behind the bushes. Followed by another. And another. And another.  
  
"Uh, oh." Dawn said. She turned to Jesse, "Run!"  
  
"I can't leave you here!" He yelled back. Dawn threw a clean roundhouse to keep off two of the vamps who were coming at her from the front and a backhanded punch to the other one who was trailing on her back.  
  
"Don't be an idiot! I can handle these guys, you can't." Dawn yelled as she struggled with the fist vamp to emerge, but eventually staked. Jesse grabbed the stake and rammed it into the one that was still reeling from Dawn's punch.  
  
"At least these guys as newbies," He said, helping Dawn to her feet, "cuz even I can take 'em." They ganged up on the third one, who threw Jesse to the ground without a seconds warning. He grabbed Dawn and held her arms, about to lean to towards her neck when Dawn felt him being yanked off of her.  
  
"I don't think so, pal." Buffy said, punching him rapidly in his stomach. She pinned him down, digging her shoe onto his neck.  
  
"The day..." He choked.  
  
"What's that, junior?" She asked, lifting the pressure just enough so he could talk.  
  
"The day...of...reckoning...is...near. Nearer...than...they...thought...it...would...be. You'll burn...Slayer. But...not...before...they...will. Or...he...will." He sputtered out. She slammed the stake into his heart.  
  
"Cryptic much?" She whispered. Dawn and Jesse ran to her side.  
  
"What did he say?" Dawn asked. Buffy looked at her.  
  
"Nothing. Just your regular, "I-hate-you-Slayer" last words gibberish." She lied, standing up, "I should go...you guys probably have "stuff" to do." Buffy said, walking briskly away. She needed to find Giles, * fast *.  
  
~  
  
"Oh, Buffy. Vampires always have apocalyptic threats and mumblings before they're staked. It's usually just rubbish." Giles explained, squinting at the computer. Now was it the little "x" at the top of the screen that Miss Calendar had clicked to save?  
  
"I wouldn't click that." Buffy warned, watching the direction of the cursor, "But, that's just the point Giles. It's * usually * just rubbish. But that means sometimes it isn't. Also, if he had just said "The day of reckoning is near. You'll burn, Slayer." I'd be with you, but, Giles, it seemed like he had actual substance behind it. With the "Nearer than you thought." and the "not before they will." stuff." She had deliberately left out the "Or he will." part, because that would open up a definite can of worms." Buffy sighed in frustration and hit "Ctrl + S" and then closed out.  
  
"Oh, thank you." He took in a deep breath and cleaned his glasses, "If it means that much to you, I'll do some research...I didn't find anything a few hours ago, but I'll check again...maybe consult my books. I'll run it by Spike, see what he can find..."  
  
"I can do that." Buffy chirped, sitting upright at the mention of Spike.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. No need for you to overwork yourself." Buffy said, hoping her voice sounded dismissive. Giles nodded as though he hadn't noticed the obvious underlying feelings in her voice.  
  
"Alright, you go ahead."  
  
"See ya." She no less than bolted out of the room, leaving Giles to stare after her, his face betraying his concern.  
  
~  
  
"But Energizer has the bunny!" Buffy said, crossing her arms. Spike laughed and shook his head.  
  
"All the same, pet, Duracell does last longer."  
  
"And you know this how?"  
  
"Got bored once. Decided to test them out. Energizer lasted an even 3 hours, whereas Duracell lasted 3 hours and 12 minutes. Small difference, yes, but longer none the less."  
  
"But it's a pink bunny."  
  
"You're right, that would impact it greatly." He replied with an eyeroll.  
  
"You never know." Spike smirked at this and stretched out his legs onto his end of the couch they were both sitting on, inside his apartment.  
  
"So, as pivotal as this conversation has been...why'd you really come here?" Buffy sighed.  
  
"Vampire who said some wonky things when I was about to stake him. "Day of Reckoning" and all that."  
  
"Right. Cuz that never happens." Buffy glared playfully at him.  
  
"That's what Giles said."  
  
"He had a point, then." Buffy stood up and walked around, before planting herself and lightly fingering the television and then the lamp on the coffee table next to it.  
  
"But at the same time, this vamp seemed like he had insider info."  
  
"You probably shouldn't have staked him, then." Spike said, motioning to the cigarette in his mouth for permission.  
  
"Ew." Buffy said, shaking her head vehemently. Spike rolled his eyes and placed it back in the pack, "Anyway, he said that the day, the apocalypse, I mean, would come even sooner than "they" thought, whoever "they" are..." Buffy trailed off, noticing the expression upon Spike's face, which showed that he knew something and was either extremely pissed off about it or pretty damn scared.  
  
"What?" She asked, moving closer to him. He snapped up, the glaze over his blue eyes breaking.  
  
"I gotta go..." He said, standing.  
  
"Déjà vu all over again." Buffy said, half-teasingly at his mannerisms.  
  
"I have to do research," He explained, "See if I can find out anything."  
  
"But you have an idea of what it might be?"  
  
"Yes." But I'll never tell you, even if I do get answers.   
  
"Good."  
  
~  
  
Spike rushed into the library.  
  
"Ah, Spike, there you..." Spike rushed by him in his frenzy. He needed to find The Book. Running up the stairs to where he and Buffy had had their first "moment" he scoured the shelves until he finally came across The Book, which was the Sumerian version, in which Giles wrote the English translation. He flipped through the pages until he found The Choosers, all of which was translated.  
  
Except for the spell.  
  
"GILES!" he yelled, rushing down the stairs and slamming The Book onto one of the desks.  
  
"What is it?" Giles ran over and looked down, "The Choosers. You think The Choosers are what's going to cause the apocalypse?"  
  
"No, but they know what will. I need the spell that'll get me a meeting with 'em, do you have the English version yet?"  
  
"There isn't an English version." Spike mentally kicked himself. He should've remembered that. Giles wouldn't order that version for another 4 or 5 years.  
  
"Right then, could you translate it for me?"  
  
"The Choosers are, um, usually not too keen on being bothered, I, I would hardly suggest you, um, call upon their, their, ah, services."  
  
"Can you translate it or not?" Spike asked gruffly, ignoring Giles warnings.  
  
"It would take a few days, ah, weeks, possibly. I'm held down by enough work as is."  
  
"DAMMIT!" Spike cried out in frustration, sitting down.  
  
"You could always recite it as it's written. I'm sure both work."  
  
"Can't read Sumerian, mate. Even if I could read it, I doubt I could pronounce it properly and all that." Spike said, not lifting his head from his hands. Leaning back and sighing, he cast a look to the Watcher, "A few weeks, then?"  
  
"Um, Well, certainly, I'll do my best. I'll double check it on that idiot box, just to, uh, to be sure I got the spell exactly right."  
  
"Couldn't you just look it up to start with?"  
  
"And compromise my principles, are you mad?" Giles replied, incredulous that Spike would even consider making such a suggestion. Spike rolled his eyes and stood up.  
  
"Talk to ya later, Watcher."  
  
"Oh, yes, good bye." Giles said, still shaking his head in amazement. Go to a computer before a book? Not bloody likely.  
  
~  
  
"Umm...alright, uh...oh! 'Why does Andrew get to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up! IT'LL BE ANARCHY!'" Xander finished with a crescendo.  
  
"The Breakfast Club." Willow answered flippantly, feigning a yawn.  
  
"Damn you. Your turn, evil movie genius."  
  
"Oh, right... 'Chaos is great. Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs, darling.'" Willow said.  
  
"Heathers. And I thought that was in the 90's."  
  
"'89."  
  
"Ah." Buffy walked over to the lunch table and smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Buffy!" Willow said as she sat down.  
  
"Hey guys, how's it goin'?"  
  
"We're playing 80's Guess The Quote." Xander offered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Using classic, and some not-so-classic, movies from the 80's, we say quotes and you have to try to guess which one it's from." Willow explained, "Xander stinks at it."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Please! For one you said 'I don't believe it. They forgot my F-U-C-K-I-N-G birthday!' And anyone, anyone whose ever claimed to be a fan of movies knows which one that's from."  
  
"Okay, so I was reaching." Buffy looked confused.  
  
"Which one * is * it from?" Her two friends stared in disbelief, first at one another and then at each other.  
  
"I think I heard her say that." Xander quipped.  
  
"Pretty in Pink. Molly Ringwald?" Willow answered, nudging Xander.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, see...I've never seen that."  
  
"Well, then. I think we've got our next movie night movie! What do ya say, Buff? Will you join us this time? Me and Wills here have really missed ya." Buffy snuck a quick look to Willow.  
  
"I'm sure you have." Willow blushed, which, as always, went unnoticed by Xander, who was scowling at the figure that was walking towards them.  
  
"Cordy alert." He said with disgust, as she stopped by their table.  
  
"Hi there, losers." She said, looking down on them.  
  
"Cordelia, why do you even bother?" Buffy asked, glaring at the brunette.  
  
"Bother what?"  
  
"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Buffy replied, raising herself up onto her hands, "If you hate us so much, why do you even bother talking to us?"  
  
"I like to be reminded of how much better I am than you." Buffy almost gagged.  
  
"Nice goal."  
  
"I think so. Besides, it's also a little 'Thank you.' For that one time you helped me, sorta. Even though it was your creepy gang that did it to me in the first place."  
  
"So that's why you talk to us? Because you think we really care if we're associated with you."  
  
"Hey," Cordelia said, putting her hands on her hips, "can I help it if most people do?"  
  
"Most people are sheeps."  
  
"That's from a movie, too." Xander pointed out, quietly to Willow.  
  
"Heathers, again, I think." She replied.  
  
"I can hear Christian Slater saying that."  
  
"Heathers it is."  
  
"And look, just because I ditched you after I got to see who you really are doesn't give you the right to be bitter. In fact, I have the right to be bitter because you stole away my best friend!" Cordelia said, almost ready to pinch Buffy.  
  
"First of all, * I * ditched * you *, not the other way around, alright sweetie? Second of all, I did not steal Dawn! She left because she came to her senses. You're a bitch and she got sick of the whole popular game."  
  
"Her name is Briney!" Suddenly, a handsome jock came up from behind her. He gave a quick nod and leering stare to Buffy, before leading Cordelia away, without her saying another word to Buffy.  
  
"Well, that was anticlimactic." Xander said, after a moment's silence. Buffy sat back down and frowned.  
  
" 'If you put a piece of coal up his ass, in two weeks it would be a diamond.'" Buffy burst out suddenly. Xander and Willow looked at each other and said in unison...  
  
"Ferris Bueller's Day Off."  
  
"Worth a shot." Buffy said, a smile creeping on her face.  
  
~  
  
Jenny Calendar snuck into Giles' office, in the feeble search of a pen.  
  
What she found was the most cluttered desk known to man.  
  
"Well, well. Mr. Giles isn't perfect after all." She said, a smile teasing her lips. She began to dig through his papers, when suddenly, the phone rang. Jumping back like she had been committing some awful crime, she put her hand to her chest, breathing deep. The phone continued to blare. In a knee-jerk reaction, she picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Rupert Giles' office." She quickly amended.  
  
"Is Rupert there?" The brusque, British voice replied demandingly.  
  
"I'm sorry, he's on a lunch break, can I take a message?"  
  
"Yes, tell him the Council is expecting his call with the updates on the Slayer's status." Council? Slayer? Jenny knew those words well...  
  
"Do you mean the Council of Watchers?" She asked, slightly breathless.  
  
"Of course that's what I mean. Now just give him the message. Tell him Quentin Travers is expecting a call. Good day." She heard him hang up his end, but she stood there with the phone glued to her ear.  
  
This was totally new and unexpected.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Hey guys. Alright...so I just realized that there are these things called Beta Readers, one of which I desperately need. If any of you guys know how to go about getting one (or would be willing to be mine, which would be GREATLY appreciated) email me at EvilRabbit02@hotmail.com. Thanks bunches! 


	17. I Robot, You Jane Prelude

A/N: Here's the latest installment! Also, huge thank yous and a million Nekkid Spikes to Sita, who directed me towards many, many Betas. And of course, an extra-special thanks to my brilliant new Beta, Anne! Now, on with the fic... (Thanks for the shout-out- I hope I can live up to it!) ~  
  
"Good morning." Joyce said, smiling at her daughter who ran down the stairs in her usual hurry. Buffy threw her a quick grin and grabbed at the piece of toast in Joyce's hand.  
  
"Ah, ah. Don't get so grabby young lady. This is * my * toast. Yours is waiting in the toaster."  
  
"It isn't too black is it?"  
  
"No, your majesty." Joyce chuckled, rubbing Buffy's shoulders.  
  
"Cuz I like my toast to be toasted through, with just a grazing of brown in the center and along the crust." Buffy said as she attempted to pick the said toast from out of the said toaster, which was proving to be a cumbersome task.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Buffy, my little toast connoisseur."  
  
"You know it." Buffy replied with a wink. After gulping down a pre-poured glass of orange juice, she kissed her mother on the cheek and ran out the door, hoping that Spike would sneak through the tunnels to get to school.  
  
So she could ask him about the researching.  
  
Yeah, that was it.  
  
~  
  
"O"  
  
That was as far as Giles had gotten in the translation of Spike's spell, and he wasn't even sure if * that * was correct.  
  
It was quite reminiscent of when he had gotten as far as the lead character's last name in The Fountainhead.  
  
Through his reverie, he hadn't noticed Jenny Calendar come to the doorway of his office, until she knocked gently on the wood frame.  
  
"Knock, knock," she said, looking at Giles with wonder. Him, a Watcher. Whoda thunk it?   
  
"Oh, hello, Miss Calendar. I'm afraid, I'm, I'm rather busy at the, uh, moment. Perhaps we could, um, ah...do this later?"  
  
"I know you're a Watcher, Rupert."  
  
That was totally new and unexpected.  
  
~  
  
Spike stumbled into the school basement. Damned sewers he thought, trying to wipe away the excess muck from his boots. Looking around to make sure there weren't any sneaky janitors lurking about, Spike trudged up the stairs and crept silently through the door into the hallway. To his luck and surprise, he ran straight into the person he was looking for.  
  
"Dawn," he said, taking her arm and leading her back into the basement. She glared at him and slapped his arm.  
  
"Students aren't allowed down here," she hissed, trying to get back up the stairs.  
  
"Right, cuz you're a bloody Girl Scout. Gone klepto lately?" Spike said, biting his tongue immediately afterward. Why can't I just keep my damned mouth shut?   
  
"That was low," she mumbled, before sighing and glaring at him expectantly, "So, what's with the grabbing and bringing down into the basement?"  
  
"I just thought I'd keep ya updated, is all. On things I can't talk about in front of anyone else." Dawn nodded.  
  
"Well..." Spike leaned back onto the railing, sighing heavily and shaking his head, trying to think of a way to explain everything to Dawn.  
  
"Angel's being an all around pain in my ass...I thought I'd talk to him, ya know? Explain everything and let him make his own decision. Of course, he assumed the only reason I asked him to leave was so that I could get Buffy. Not to protect Buffy, which was what I was trying to play up. Plus the fact that Buffy had a little run in with a vamp that predicted the apocalypse. He said that "they" were wrong about when it would come."  
  
"The Choosers," Dawn whispered, understanding.  
  
"That was my theory. Unfortunately, Giles has to retranslate the spell for me, cuz he's being a soddin' idiot and not using the bloody computer."  
  
"Miss Calendar!" Dawn squealed, only to receive a confused look from Spike, "Okay, I know you're probably thinking "Random Much?" but, no, she can help us. She can look up the spell for us."  
  
"Why do you-"  
  
"Well, if I remember what Buffy told me correctly, Miss Calendar was, or I guess, is a..."  
  
~  
  
"...Technopagan. At least that's the p.c. term." Jenny explained to a flabbergasted Giles, "So, believe it or not, Rupert, your demonology isn't just for books. It's evolved."  
  
"But, how did you realize that I work for the Council?"  
  
"Oh, that. I came into your office, I was looking for a pen, and I picked up the phone. By the way, some guy Travis wants to know the status on the Slayer."  
  
"Travers. I told him not to call during school hours," Giles complained, moving around without any real purpose.  
  
"So, is that why those five always hang out around the library?" Jenny asked, trying to get all the answers she could.  
  
"F-five?" Giles asked, his mind blocked up.  
  
"You know...Willow, Xander, Buffy, Jesse, and Ambrine? Do they work for you? Is one of them the Slayer?"  
  
"One question at a time please. My brain is a bit overworked." She looked down at the mess on his desk (which had just gotten bigger) and nodded.  
  
"I can see why. Is Willow the Slayer?" she asked, curious. Willow was the one she had seen around here the most...  
  
"Willow? No, no, quite not. Willow wouldn't hurt a flea! Even, an, um, a, uh a, a, a, vampiric flea. No, * Buffy * is actually the Slayer." Jenny snapped her fingers in frustration.  
  
"I should've known that one. She definitely has the fighter's attitude." Giles nodded vigorously.  
  
"You've no idea."  
  
~  
  
"Willow!" The blonde and the redhead turned around as Dawn called their names. Out of breath, she caught up to them and stuck out two passes.  
  
"What are these for?" Buffy asked, examining hers. Elizabeth Summers. Don't these people get that my name is * not * Elizabeth!?!   
  
"Computer lab, during our free. Spike wants you to research 'Manifestations of Evil'," she directed to Buffy, before turning to Willow, "and you to break into the city files again and get a listing on government agencies that might know something about the apocalypse." She fluidly made up the assignments. She needed to make sure Buffy and Willow were distracted and in sight when she ran the spell through the translator. At least that was what Spike had said.  
  
"Spike's here?" Buffy asked in a (hopefully) nonchalant tone.  
  
"Not anymore. He left to hit up Willy." Buffy tightened her features into a perplexed scowl.  
  
"Never mind..." Dawn said, dragging them into the lab.  
  
~  
  
"Buffy, don't you have somewhere to be?" Miss Calendar asked, looking the girl up and down.  
  
"No, we all have a free today."  
  
"Cool! But it's lab time, so let's try to make this a short visit, okay girls?" The three of them nodded and took different seats. Miss Calendar was still trying to make small talk with them which Dawn could've lived without. She was on a mission...  
  
"So Mr. Giles and I spent the last few periods scanning books into the computer. I think I might finally get him under my techno-hypnosis after all," she said with a wink. Dawn clicked on the Netscape icon.  
  
"This is weird..." Willow said, looking up and down her screen. She had received an instant message from someone she didn't know at all.  
  
Do you go to SDHS?  
  
Yes. I am Malcom.  
  
Malcom? Willow didn't know any Malcom's...  
  
I don't know any Malcoms.  
  
That is because I am not in any of your classes. I've never been.  
  
Willow accepted this. She turned around in her chair.  
  
"Hey Buffy, Dawn. Have you guys ever heard of a Malcom?"  
  
Buffy shook her head and shrugged. Dawn however felt sick to her stomach.  
  
Oh, yeah...she had heard of a Malcom.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I just wanted to tie up a few things and set everything up before we get into a big, huge update which is coming next. 


	18. I Robot, You Jane Pt 1

A/N: Hi there...sorry about the long wait, we were experiencing a few technical difficulties, but I figured that you guys waited long enough ;-) So this chapter isn't beta-ed, but the next ones will be. ~  
  
"Willow...I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Dawn said warily as Willow typed 'I have red hair' into the response box.  
  
"Why not? He seems nice enough..."  
  
"But he's a demon!" Dawn squeaked, causing many of the students around her to give her a strange look.  
  
"Of the internet!" Buffy announced loudly, "Ya know...the type that preys on young girls and such."  
  
"You guys are too paranoid. He's really nice." Willow said, her voice falling into a monotonous pattern. Buffy shot her gaze up to the room clock.  
  
"Shit. I told Xan I'd meet him in the caf about 10 minutes ago. He said he'd skip half the period. Wanna join?" Dawn shook her head and motioned sharply towards Willow, who was falling deeper and deeper into conversation with Malcolm.  
  
"C'mon, Dawn." Buffy grabbed her friend's hand and tapped her other friend's shoulder "Will, you just gonna stay here?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"'Kay. See ya." Buffy more or less dragged Dawn out into the hallway.  
  
"Buffy! That is totally dangerous! He's a demon! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Dawn screamed.  
  
"Shh! Stop that! God, you're gonna give me heart palpitations. Look, Wills is a big girl, she can take care of herself."  
  
"Unless it's a controlling love demon thing!" Dawn replied urgently.  
  
"Come on, how likely is that?" Buffy really, really didn't want to think shop.  
  
"Over the Hellmouth? Pretty * damn * likely." Dawn replied incredulously. Buffy sighed and looked up, mouthing 'Why me?'  
  
"Let's just give it a few days. If anything gets really suspicious, I'll look into it or run in by Giles. " Dawn nodding, knowing for certain that things * would * get suspicious.  
  
I just hope that Willow has even a few days...   
  
~  
  
Buffy slammed her locker shut, the next day. Clutching her books to her chest, she looked around for a friendly face. She perked up happily when she noticed the friendly face she had been hoping to find...  
  
"Willow!" Buffy called to her friend, who just kept walking by.  
  
Weird.   
  
"Hey! Willow!" Nothing. "Willow!" Buffy ran up to her best friend, yelling her name.  
  
"Will! Wait up!" Buffy finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Buffy! I didn't even see you there." Willow said, genuinely.  
  
"Or hear me. What was up last night? I tried your line, like, a million times." Willow giggled covertly.  
  
"I was talking to Malcolm."  
  
"The internet guy?" Buffy asked, ignoring the worry that began to build.  
  
"Oh, Buffy, you wouldn't believe it! He's so amazing! He's funny and...and...and smart, and clever, oh, and Buffy he really likes me. And I think I might like him, too!" Willow burst out, practically floating on the air.  
  
"That's great, Will." Buffy forced out, "But, um, what do you really know about this guy?" Willow's face fell.  
  
"I knew you'd react like this..."  
  
"React like what?" Buffy asked defensively, "Who's reacting? I just think that you might not know everything about him...he might be leaving something out."  
  
"His name's Malcolm Black, he's 17, a senior, he loves Raspberry slushies, and he likes me. What else is there to know?"  
  
"Short, tall, skinny, fat?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Does everything have to be about looks?" Willow replied, an insulted look coming upon her.  
  
Damn. I sure am Foot-in-Mouth Girl. Buffy pursed her lips.  
  
"No, not everything. But some stuff is. I mean, sure he's great and everything, but what if you meet him and...and you find out he has, like, a hairy back or something?" Willow considered this.  
  
"Well, that's just not possible. I mean, he doesn't talk like someone who would have a hairy back. Besides, it doesn't matter, Buffy! Me and Malcolm's connection is so much deeper than that. Maybe I'm not his ideal either." Buffy nodded, thinking.  
  
"So, he goes here?"  
  
"Used to. Past tense. He just transferred today...or yesterday. I'm not sure."  
  
"How convenient." Buffy muttered, the worry beginning to seep up into her veins. She shook it off with a friendly smirk.  
  
"Hey, I'm just checkin' to make sure this guy's good enough for ya, that's all. You coming to Xander's tonight? He's forcing me to watch that Pretty in Pink movie." Buffy said with an eye roll and a smile.  
  
"Molly Ringwald, Anthony Michael Hall, and that tall, dark, and hunky guy? I'm there!" Willow said perkily. Buffy laughed, shaking off the last worry resting in her. Willow was going to be fine.  
  
Fine.  
  
~  
  
"Is she really wearing her hair like that?" Buffy asked to Xander in response to Molly Ringwald.  
  
"Hey, don't dis my girl Molly. She is a bonifed, classic hottie, okay?" He replied, tossing a piece of popcorn up in the air and trying to catch it with his mouth, to no avail. It hit his nose.  
  
"You're gonna have a little popcorn nation on the floor if ya keep doing that." Buffy joked, grabbing the bowl.  
  
"Then I can be King! Above all of the buttered subjects, who come to my every beck and call...Just imagine the possibilities, Buffy." She chuckled appreciatively and focused on the movie again.  
  
"So, where's this big, bad quote, huh? I can't find where it'd be in the context." Buffy pointed out.  
  
"Well, Molly wakes up on her birthday and no one remembers and she says it and then she goes to school and complains about it and holy crap, that's Sixteen Candles." Xander said, slapping his forehead.  
  
"What?" Buffy laughed.  
  
"The movie. It's not Pretty in Pink that she says that, it's Sixteen Candles. I don't even think my boy Anthony is * in * this shit movie, if you'll excuse the French." Xander explained, leaning back in disgust.  
  
Buffy burst out laughing.  
  
"Movie expert indeed!" She yelled, slamming Xander playfully with a pillow.  
  
"Hey, hey...violence is completely unnecessary!" He said, trying to shield himself with his hands. Buffy stuck her tongue out at him, but sat back down, a few stray laughs being let out every now and then.  
  
"Hey, I wonder where Will is." Buffy suddenly mentioned, "She said she'd be here."  
  
"Right. Yeah. Willow. Well, if I had to guess I'd say she was...Fill in the blank, Buffster."  
  
"Talking to Malcolm." Buffy said, slightly sobered.  
  
"Yeah. So, what, do you gotta get out of here?" Xander asked out of the blue, "Ya know, go off with the very thrilling vampire slaying. I'd understand. Everyone abandons me."  
  
"Look at the jealous man!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Willow's got a thang and Xander's left hanging." Buffy said with a smug smile.  
  
"No, no. Willow and I aren't like that. I don't feel "that way" about Willow." Xander said, stealing an extra glance at Buffy.  
  
"Still. You're used to being the belle of the ball." Buffy replied, staring intently at a picture of Xander giving Willow a piggy-back ride, at the age of 8.  
  
"True. But come on, don't tell me you aren't slightly wigged out by this guy?" Xander asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Slightly." Buffy admitted, "But it's just because he could be anyone! Especially since he "transferred" and I just -"  
  
"I know! I mean, I could say * I * was a high school student."  
  
"You * are * a high school student." Buffy interjected.  
  
"Yes, but I could also say I was an elderly Dutch woman. And who's to say I'm not, if I'm in the Elderly Dutch Woman chat room?" Xander finished, staring Buffy straight in the eye. Her gaze faltered nervously, a true pit finally taking place inside her stomach.  
  
"Oh, God...you're right. You are absolutely right. Xan! Willow could be in real danger!" Buffy said, her eyes widening a la Dawn, "I have to go...do some research on our Mr. Black." Xander grabbed Buffy's arm.  
  
"I think I got ya a little too worked up. Deal with it tomorrow. More than likely, it's totally fine. So just sit back, relax, and finish watching Molly mack on Andrew McCarthy." Buffy nodded, exhaling deeply. They sat in silence for a few moments, watching the movie.  
  
"This is actually not that bad." Buffy commented.  
  
"She doesn't end up with Duckie."  
  
"Well, that sucks!!"  
  
~  
  
Andrews...Andrews...Andrews...Another Andrews...Hey, look! Andrews!...Not a whole lotta variety in this town... Buffy paged her way through the confidential files inside the school basement, the next day, looking doggedly for Black-comma-Malcolm. She suddenly felt a presence behind her, moving in. She slipped her hand down her back, reaching for a stake, when she heard a voice right against her ear.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in class, luv?" Buffy smiled and turned around.  
  
"Can't you ever just say 'hello' like a normal person?"  
  
"What's the fun in that? So, what, school project or somethin'?" Spike motioned toward the open file cabinet.  
  
"Nope, just playing Willow's role for the day. Her new internet boyfriend apparently used to go here until he "just happened" to transfer the day he started talking to Willow." Buffy explained ruefully.  
  
" 'Course." Spike replied sardonically, rolling his eyes.  
  
"So now I'm looking for his past records. They've gotta have 'em somewhere." Spike breathed in and scanned the room, exhaling an 'Ah-ha!' when he found what he was looking for.  
  
"Here, pet. 'Recently Transferred Students.' If he went here, all his info'd be in this little cabinet." Buffy slammed the other one shut and walked over to where Spike was now standing.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'll look through the regular 'Past Students' one, if you'd like." Buffy nodded and the two of them broke the locks in unison.  
  
"Last name: Black, First name: Malcolm." Buffy said to Spike, as she thumbed through the new files. After checking and re-checking, Buffy realized that she had nothing.  
  
"I've got nothing. You?" Buffy cocked her head hopefully, watching as Spike kept diligently at his search.  
  
"...Andrews...Andrews...Andrews...Lotta bloody Andrewses in this town...Andrews...Azula...Azze...Binworth...Bherty...Bumperty...No Blacks." Spike finally said, looking up regretfully, "Sorry, luv. And that was my second time through."  
  
"So that's it then." Buffy said resignedly, "Malcolm is a phony, in one way or the other."  
  
"What made you suspect him in the first place?" Spike asked.  
  
"Dawn, actually. She got it set in my brain that Malcolm's a demon. I don't know what her backing for it was, though. Gut instinct, I guess. But..."  
  
"I'll look into it." Spike said quickly, his mind reeling, "Search around, the works. I mean if Dawn said it..." He stopped himself suddenly, "I mean, Dawn was probably onto something, is all." He slammed both drawers shut and smiled down at Buffy, "I'll check up on your status later. This might require our full attention." Buffy nodded, confused.  
  
"If you say so." She whispered, however. Spike's smile lightened and he cupped her face with his hand and felt light headed when she closed her eyes. He patted her shoulder and walked away, leaving Buffy to watch his retreating back.  
  
Sighing, Buffy sat down, trying to take everything in. She hoped to God it wasn't a demon. She'd never forgive herself if it was. She was the slayer. It was her duty to keep her eye out for potential demons, no matter where she was. She buried her head in her hands in frustration, unaware that all the while, someone was watching her...  
  
~  
  
"That girl is dangerous." Fritz intercepted the message from Malcolm, "She will not foil my plans! Not for you, and especially not for the girl."  
  
Fritz nodded, watching Buffy through the camera. He didn't like that girl. Too cocky for her own good. Thought she was God's gift.  
  
"She will not be an easy fight." He said suddenly, feeling panic overtake him, "She would die for her friends."  
  
"Then, my dear boy, be sure that she does." Malcolm replied. Fritz smirked sinisterly, laughing lightly.  
  
"It will be done, Malcolm."  
  
~  
  
"Xan! Jesse!!" The pair spun around at the sound of their names. Buffy rushed over to their sides and held onto their shoulders' for support.  
  
"Hey Buff, what's goin' on?" Xander asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Malcolm's a liar and an all-around asshole. Or demon, if Dawn's theory is correct. Spike and I looked through the "Previous Student" records and there was nothing, no Malcolm Black. He never went here."  
  
"Wow. That's huge." Jesse said, scratching his cheek. "Dawn thinks that he's a controlling love demon, if that makes any sense."  
  
"Not really, but Spike said that there might actually be really cause for alarm. He seemed a little preoccupied with the fact that Dawn said it...like she's some sort of demon expert of something..." Buffy said, cocking her head in confusion. That damned feeling came back, but this time it was more like she was missing a link, instead of the feeling that she was repeating something...  
  
Pushing those thoughts away, once again, Buffy smiled cheerfully.  
  
"No big. If he is a demon we'll just annihilate him like the rest."  
  
"But Wills..." Jesse started, "She's probably gonna be right at the front line of protecting this jerk off."  
  
"Okay, now I know I'm not usually the reasonable one, or the practical one, or the person who thinks," Xander said, looking back and forth between his two friends, "but we're jumping to some huge conclusions here. We have no proof that he's a * demon *."  
  
"Yet." Buffy said, sighing, "I hate to be a pessimist, but it's not completely unlikely that this guy is demonic trouble. I'll run it by Giles; I'm heading to the library anyways. I'll let you know what's what."  
  
"Good luck." Jesse said, giving Buffy a squeeze on the shoulder. Xander threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly, smelling her hair.  
  
"Uh...Xander? I didn't get shipped off to 'Nam, I'm just going to the library."  
  
"Oh, I know," Xander said, letting her go reluctantly, "It was just a good luck hug." Buffy gave him an incredulous look, before rolling her eyes and giving them a retreating wave.  
  
"Kill me." Xander said, sneering at his behavior.  
  
"It wasn't that bad..." Jesse lied, trying to make his best bud feel better.  
  
"I'm mentally challenged. She'll never want me. Not with Mr. Brit-With-a- Leather-Duster around. Who wears a leather duster anyway?"  
  
"I always wanted a leather duster." Jesse admitted.  
  
"Yeah, me too..."  
  
~  
  
"Dawn!" Spike ran through the halls and grabbed her arm, "Basement, now!"  
  
The two of them slipped silently onto the stairway, once again.  
  
"What's up this time, Spike?"  
  
"Willow's latest flame. Buffy said you thought he was a demon?"  
  
"Not thought, know." Dawn replied with a grimace.  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"It controls Willow into loving it, then it got a Power Rangers-esque robot body and Buffy kicked its ass, as usual. It was actually sorta lame. Kinda like something those geeks would put into motion." Dawn explained, searching her memory.  
  
"Right. Do you remember what Buffy called it?"  
  
"When she told me about it, I asked the same thing and she did that thing with her eyebrows and said "Something like Mollusk." So if that gives you anything..."  
  
"Gives me something to work with, at least. Thanks, Bit." Spike said with a smile. He patted her head and pulled himself up the stairs. He'd have to go straight to the source of the problem...  
  
~  
  
"Hold up." Jenny said as Spike finished his story, "Let me get this straight. You think there's a mollusk that's been controlling Willow through the computer?"  
  
"No, I think there's a demon that's name sounds like the word "mollusk" that's been controlling Willow through the computer." Jenny stared at him incredulously.  
  
"And you're telling me this why?"  
  
"You know how computers work. You know how demons work. Seemed like a fitting person to ask about it, is all."  
  
"How did you know that I...?" She began to ask, knowing that the only person she had told about being a technopagan to was Rupert.  
  
"I've got my sources. Now look, are you gonna help me or not? Cuz if you're not, I'll just - "  
  
"Oh, no! No, I'll help you, of course. I was just making sure I got everything."  
  
"Right then. Now, I wasn't aware that demons could use the computer to control people; normally they need actual physical contact." Spike said.  
  
"Unless...unless the computer is the demon! A demonic computer! Oh, Rupert will love this one." Jenny put her hands on her hips, shaking her head.  
  
"Let's not jump to conclusions now. A demon trapped inside the computer is more likely. Now how the demon * got * inside the bloody thing is the real bugger." Spike replied, leaning against one of the alleged computers.  
  
"I guess that's where research comes in. Should I get Rupert?"  
  
"Not yet. Now, can you turn this thing on?" He said, patting down on the monitor.  
  
"I see Rupert has you under his "Books, good. Computers, bad" spell." Jenny replied with a laugh, as she pressed in the "On" button.  
  
"Actually, someone taught me how to, er, navigate? Right, thought that was it. Anyway, they taught me how to navigate, but never how to turn this bloody thing on." He took the mouse and clicked the Internet icon and then entered a search engine.  
  
"Computer demons?" She asked.  
  
"Demons are all real old, luv. I doubt he's stuck in here under his own will. I think "Demons + Mind Control" would be a better bet." He sent the information in.  
  
"Alright, here we go...first website of..."  
  
"50,000." Jenny finished.  
  
"Well, damn. Let's try this..."Demons + Mind Control + Emotional Control + M"  
  
Only 4 websites came up.  
  
"Let's see, a fan website for Keanu Reeves, alright, umm...basic demonology, demon called Moloch...Moloch! Sounds like Mollusk! Here's our guy." Jenny motioned for him to enter the site. Spike read the text quickly before sitting back in confusion.  
  
"It says the only way Moloch can be activated, now, anyway, is by freeing him. And to do that, you have to read this spell, cuz he's stuck in a book. That doesn't make any sense why he would be active in here."  
  
~  
  
Fritz navigated the camera.  
  
"He's more dangerous than the Slayer." Moloch hissed, "He has the information."  
  
Fritz nodded, until he felt Moloch laugh.  
  
"He is a vampire."  
  
Fritz nodded again.  
  
"But I smell a soul."  
  
"It's probably just Miss Calendar's." Fritz said, bowing his head in reverence, "Vampires don't have souls."  
  
"I'd hope for your life that you are correct, boy."  
  
~  
  
"Maybe it's not him."  
  
"Please! Moloch, Mollusk? The similarity is bloody uncanny." Jenny bit her lip.  
  
"How the hell did you get "Mollusk" anyway?"  
  
"Sources." Spike grunted.  
  
"Well, I did scan some of Rupert's books into the computer...maybe a few occult books got mixed into the pile. Would that set him free?"  
  
"It's worth a shot. Can you check to see what you did?" Spike asked, feeling like maybe Jenny had hit something.  
  
"Sure can. Hold on a sec." She pressed some foreign buttons and entered a file tracker. She scrolled down until Spike stopped her. There was a file without a name, which (if his computer knowledge was correct) was an impossibility, under normal circumstances.  
  
"Click that." She obeyed his instructions and up came Italian poem set-up, which looked suspiciously like a spell. Spike scanned it until a smile broke onto his lips.  
  
"We got our guy." He said, pointing to the one word he could decipher.  
  
'Moloch'  
  
"Great! Now, what?"  
  
"Now we get Giles." Spike said, throwing Jenny a smile, "Finding this guy was the hardest part. Once we get him back in the book, it'll be over."  
  
"Good. Hey." Spike turned around again and stopped by the door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I really like your hair." Spike gave her a smirk and shrugged.  
  
"I'm Spike, by the way, if ya ever need some help eradicating your demon troubles."  
  
"Eradicating?"  
  
"Destorying. Spending a lot of time with Giles has its advantages."  
  
"Yeah..." Jenny said, feeling oddly wistful.  
  
"I'll see ya. Giles'll probably be over in a few."  
  
"Okay. See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Spike stepped out of the lab to run straight into Buffy.  
  
"Well, hi there." She said, smiling up into his face. He felt his insides go weak for a second, for remembering he had a mission.  
  
"Hey pet. I'd love to stay and chat, but I've gotta run. I found out some info on "Malcolm." "  
  
"Uh oh. What's up? I was going in there now to see if I could catch him online and then give him a good, heart threat-fest."  
  
"He's a demon, real name Moloch. He got into the computer when Jenny, or Miss Calendar, and Giles accidentally scanned in an occult book."  
  
"Fuck." Buffy whispered, holding her temples, "Can we stop him?"  
  
"Most likely. We just have to get him into the book, again." Buffy nodded, feeling tears build in her eyes. I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry... However, this didn't seem to be what her body had decided to follow.  
  
"Geez, luv! What's wrong?" Spike jumped back in alarm, realizing that Buffy had tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing is exceptionally wrong. I don't know. I'm a hormone bomb...you said that once."  
  
Yeah, in the * other * reality. And that was about Dawn...   
  
"No, I didn't, pet." Spike said softly.  
  
"Whatever. You could never understand the pressure on me. Willow is in trouble because of what I do. If I wasn't here, if I had no purpose, Willow wouldn't be controlled by demons and I mean, demons only exist because I exist and that's my fault and Willow is in trouble because of that." Buffy rambled as more and more tears broke loose.  
  
"So, let me get this straight. You feel bad because demons exist and because you exist?"  
  
"Pretty much, yeah. It's kinda complicated. It makes sense in my head." Buffy exclaimed with an ironic laugh. Spike took an unnecessary breath and drew her into his arms. Suddenly, however, she tensed up and in an unthinking reaction, she backed away from him. Spike felt a wave of indignation go through him.  
  
"Right then." He said curtly, moving her out of the way.  
  
"No, Spike, it wasn't. I just-"  
  
"Don't." He whispered, his face stone, "I almost forgot. I can't win with you. Doesn't matter, though. You're probably better off without me." Spike gave a disgusted sneer and sauntered off.  
  
"I just have a problem being open about my emotions." She whispered to his retreating figure. But he was gone. And she wasn't exactly comfortable with the amount of pain she felt at the thought of him mad at her.  
  
Suddenly, Willow's face flashed before her.  
  
She had more important things to deal with.  
  
She was done with Spike.  
  
Yeah, right.   
  
~  
  
tbc... 


	19. I Robot, You Jane Pt 2

~  
  
Buffy walked through the hallways, going over the facts in her head, before running straight into Fritz, a boy in her History class.  
  
"Buffy." He said, a tinge of fear detectable in his voice. He was not supposed to be seen by her.  
  
"Hey Fritz, how's it goin'?" She asked, courteously, taking note of where he came out of. The school surveillance room.  
  
That's wiggy.   
  
"I'm fine. And yourself?" He asked, mechanically.  
  
"Fine. Um, what were you doing in the surveillance room?"  
  
"Mind your own damn business!" He shouted, trying to get past Buffy. Buffy moved in front of him.  
  
"Fritz, do you know something about Malcolm?" She hissed softly.  
  
"Stay away from Malcolm. You do not understand him. His needs." Fritz replied, before slapping his hand onto his mouth and running away.  
  
"FRITZ!" Buffy chased after him, running at full Slayer speed. She grabbed him and straddled him to the ground, ready to go in for a kill.  
  
"You tell me everything you know or I swear I'll -"  
  
"You'll what?" Fritz asked, laughing sarcastically, "Kill me? Not likely, *Slayer.*"  
  
"Yeah, okay. It's official. * Everyone * in this town knows who I am." Buffy said, folding her arms crossly.  
  
"Look, Malcolm is my friend and he likes your friend. And I know you don't trust him, but he's a cool guy, alright?" Fritz bluffed.  
  
"Bullshit. Malcolm's a demon and you know it." Fritz, however, suddenly pushed Buffy off of him, in a moment of her unfocus.  
  
"Stay away. Or you will pay the price." He muttered before running off, zigzagging.  
  
"So not worth it." Buffy mumbled to herself, standing up. She needed to talk to Giles again.  
  
~  
  
"Fritz knows something." She announced, walking into the library and sitting down between Xander and Dawn.  
  
"Who?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Fritz. He's in our study hall." Dawn explained to her boyfriend, "What do you think is up?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but he kept on talking about Malcolm in a freaky way. He was all jumpy and what not. Then he'd be all cool and power-hungry"  
  
"Well, Buffy, you, uh, you must remember that that boy is not, um, sparklingly normal as it is."  
  
"Giles, trust me." Buffy replied  
  
"I-I do! I-I-I really don't know how to advise you. Things involved with a computer fill me with a childlike terror. Now, if it were a nice ogre or some such I'd be more in my element. Well, I-I suppose you could, um, tail Fritz, see if he's up to something."  
  
"In what, a trench coat and dark glasses? Please. I can so figure this out myself."  
  
~  
  
Buffy watched from inside a bush, dark glasses and a trench coat in tow. Note to self: Never mention espionage tactics to Giles.   
  
She caught her breath as Fritz suddenly jumped into a large, white van...the letters CDR written in block lettering on the side. It drove off, leaving Buffy to stand up and shed her disguise.  
  
One more piece added.   
  
~  
  
"Whatever Fritz is into, it's large." Buffy sat down at a study table inside the library, rubbing her eyes, "But it just doesn't make sense. I mean, it seems a little...wonky."  
  
"Thank you for restating that. Gives me a great lead. Now, what was on the side of the van, again?" Giles asked, pacing.  
  
"It said CRD. But, I couldn't get close enough to see what it was."  
  
"Calax Research and Development. It's a computer research lab. Third largest employer in Sunnydale till it closed down last year." Everyone's eyes wandered incredulously over to Xander, "What, I can't have information sometimes?"  
  
"Well, it-it's just somewhat unprecedented." Giles said, cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Well, my uncle used to work there. I-in a floor sweeping capacity." Xander explained.  
  
"But it closed?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I guess that's what really doesn't make sense then." Jesse commented.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, what would they need Fritz for?" Buffy asked no one in particular.  
  
"Look, guys, I don't mean to sound like Giles or anything, but let's take an enormous intuitive leap here and factor in that Spike already found out that there's a demon inside the computer?"  
  
The Scoobies, except for Buffy, looked at Dawn with wide eyes.  
  
"You serious?" Xander asked, "Buff, did you know this?"  
  
"Must've slipped my mind." She muttered.  
  
"Slipped your mind?!" Giles asked, his voice rising an octave, "How could it - never mind, let's move on, shall we? Now that we have this exceptionally important piece of the puzzle, we can figure it out much more efficiently.  
  
"So, computer demon, I guess another big jump would be to say that he's the one who reopened CDR?" Jesse responded.  
  
"CRD." Xander interjected.  
  
"Whatever. Now, what else did Spike say about it?"  
  
"Apparently," A voice from the door came, "When Rupert, er, Mr. Giles and I were scanning books into the computers, an occult one got mixed in."  
  
"Miss Calendar?" Buffy asked, bunching her eyebrows.  
  
"You didn't tell them?" Jenny looked over at Giles who shrugged, "Well, fine. I know about demons. I work on them on the internet."  
  
"Slip your mind, Giles?" Buffy asked, smugly, only to receive a glare.  
  
"Spike said all we have to do is get the demon back in the book, somehow. Here's the spell that activates it." Jenny handed a copy to Giles, who quickly read it.  
  
"Moloch. Of course..."  
  
"That rings a bell to you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"In the dark ages the souls of demons were sometimes trapped in certain volumes. They remained locked within the book, harmless, unless the pages were read aloud. Unless I'm mistaken, this is Moloch, the Corrupter. A very deadly and seductive demon. He draws people to him with promises of love, power, knowledge. Preys on impressionable minds."  
  
"Power equals Fritz." Xander quipped.  
  
"And love equals Willow. What should we do?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Spike said we have to get him into the book." Jenny said.  
  
"How the hell are we gonna do that?" Jesse said, reaching over to Giles' PC, "Here I have an idea. Why don't we just delete him? Now, which file is it..."  
  
"The blank one." Jenny pointed.  
  
"File...Delete!" Jesse sat back as suddenly a demonic face appeared on the screen.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM WILLOW!" It yelled, "IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"  
  
"I guess I was on the right track with the hairy back comment." Buffy said, quickly turning off the computer.  
  
"So much for deleting it." Dawn said, leaning back.  
  
"Guys, are we overreacting here?" Xander asked, "I mean, he's stuck in a computer, what can he do?"  
  
"That's the trouble. He's not just stuck in one computer, he's stuck in every computer with a modem." Jenny explained.  
  
"So...still not getting what he can do."  
  
"How about mess up all the medical equipment in the world?" Dawn offered.  
  
"Or randomize traffic signals." Jesse added, getting it.  
  
"Access launch codes for our nuclear weapons." Buffy said.  
  
"Destroy the world's economy." Giles said.  
  
"I think I capped it with the nuclear weapons." Buffy said.  
  
"Yes, right, yours was best."  
  
"Okay, he's a threat, I'm on board with that. But what does he want with Willow?" Xander asked, worried.  
  
"Let's not ever find out. Now, here's what we-"  
  
"Um, guys?" Dawn called over from the PC.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just went into Willow's account - she gave me her password once - and there's something you might wanna see." Buffy rushed over.  
  
" 'No more waiting. I need you to see me.' See him where?" Buffy asked, panicked.  
  
"CRD. Yes! Of course! I remember now! Giles, the spell...the binding spell?"  
  
"I have it here, what about it?"  
  
"Do it now. I think you have some time before...I don't know. Just hurry with it. Buffy, Xan, Jess, we'll head to CRD. That's where Willow is now. We can save her."  
  
"Let's move." Buffy said.  
  
~  
  
"Willow."  
  
"Malcolm?" Willow asked, walking around, "Where are you?" Suddenly, a large, black, steel figure moved in on her.  
  
"How good it is to see you...with my own two eyes."  
  
"Oh my God." Willow whispered, taking him in, "You're a robot!"  
  
"No. I am life. I am earth. I am everything. This world is so new, so exciting. I can see all of it. Everything flows through me. I know the secrets of your kings. But nothing compares to having form again. To be able to walk, to touch, to kill." Willow screamed as Malcolm grabbed Fritz from behind him and slowly broke his neck, "Do not be so frightened, my love. For you are my life. I love you."  
  
"No!" Willow yelled, "No! You don't! You can't love!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"No!"  
  
"You are mine."  
  
"I'm not yours, I'll never be yours!"  
  
Buffy, Xander, Jesse, and Dawn suddenly crashed in through the window.  
  
"Nice job, Dawn." Buffy said, standing up and facing Moloch, "Hello, Moloch."  
  
~  
  
"The circle of Kayless is formed inside the computer. I got a bunch of my group to join in." Jenny pointed at the screen.  
  
"Brilliant." Giles said as he lit the last candle, "Now, do you have the script?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"I'll read, you type."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"By the Power...start now...ahem...By the power of the divine and the essence of the word, I command you. By the Power of the circle of Kayless...Kayless, with a 'K'...the circle of Kayless I command you. Demon, come! I command you! Demon, COME!"  
  
"It worked!" Jenny squealed, "He's out of the 'net!"  
  
"But, he's not in the book." Giles pointed out.  
  
"Huh. Where is he then?"  
  
~  
  
"NOOOO!" Moloch rounded on Buffy, who was in her fighter's stance, " I was omnipotent and you ruined everything!" He laughed mechanically, staring at Buffy. Dawn held Willow back.  
  
"It won't help." She whispered urgently.  
  
"This body is all I have left, but it is enough to crush you with." Moloch yelled, about to charge.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn hissed, pointing at the electrical box. Buffy repositioned herself in front of it.  
  
"Hit me with your best shot." Buffy said, folding her arms. Moloch reached across and punched. Buffy ducked and Moloch's "hand" went straight into the box behind Buffy, short-circuiting everything, and finally, at last, killing Moloch.  
  
Willow promptly fainted into Dawn's arms. Buffy and Xander rushed over to check on her.  
  
"She'll be fine." Dawn assured them. Jesse kissed Dawn's cheek and Xander scooped Willow up into his arms.  
  
"We'll call Giles and Miss Calendar." Dawn said, "Let them know everything turned out okay."  
  
"Cool. We'll bring Willow back to her place, hang with her a bit. She's gonna be pretty upset." Buffy said, hugging Dawn.  
  
Buffy sighed and nodded, proud of herself. She smiled at Dawn and Jesse before following Xander out of the CRD building.  
  
~  
  
"I just feel like the biggest idiot to ever walk the planet." Willow murmured, as she stuffed her face with ice cream.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up about it." Buffy soothed, running her hand over Willow's hair.  
  
"Yeah, it could happen to anyone...I'm sure." Xander commented.  
  
"No, just to me. I got in way over my head with this guy. Or demon-guy, I guess."  
  
"A little, yeah. But it so wasn't your fault." Buffy assured her friend.  
  
"Hey, Hagen-Daas, ya gonna leave some for the rest of us?" Xander joked as Willow pulled out another scoopful of ice cream.  
  
"I'm in pain, here, Harris. I get full ice-cream eating privileges." Willow said through her now * mouthful * of ice cream.  
  
"Point dually noted." Buffy smiled at her friends and gave them both a hug.  
  
"What was that for?" Xander asked, confused, yet happy.  
  
"Just cuz. I mean, you do realize we're gonna hafta go through this together, right?" Xander nodded, but Willow squinted her eyes in puzzlement.  
  
"Go through what?"  
  
"Our love life. I mean, remember the praying mantus woman?" Xander asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"And me, my only romantic prospects were Spike and Angel." Buffy said, ignoring the feeling that her heart had just imploded at the mention of Spike.  
  
"Yeah, and now me with Malcolm. Gosh, we're really doomed aren't we?" Willow giggled.  
  
"Totally doomed." Buffy said, smiling as Xander laughed.  
  
They suddenly sobered.  
  
"Yeah..." Xander trailed off, looking nervous.  
  
"Doomed." Buffy repeated, "Never gonna have a normal relationship."  
  
It was then that she made up her mind.  
  
"I gotta run...I have to take care of something." Buffy said, standing abruptly, giving her friends one last smile before turning and running in the opposite direction.  
  
~  
  
Spike looked up from his couch when he heard the sound of spit-fire knocks on his front door.  
  
"Coming! Geez...calm-" He opened the door to reveal an out of breath Buffy, "down." He finished softly, before crossing his arms stubbornly, "Need something?"  
  
"We need to talk." Buffy managed out, pushing her way into his apartment.  
  
"And I need a way to deinvite humans." Spike muttered, closing the door.  
  
"Look, I know you're angry with me cuz of the whole crying incident, but just hear me out, okay?" Buffy inhaled and began the speech she had been rehearsing in her head ever since she had begun running to Spike's, "I don't know you. Not really, anyway. I mean, I don't know much about you. But as I've told you before, I feel like I do. I feel like I've known you for years and I feel like I've cared about you for years. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you ruin what we might have just because I have a problem crying in front of people. God, the first time I met you, I was prepared to hate you, being a vampire and all. But I couldn't. Instead, I have feelings for you. Major feelings." Buffy began pacing around the room and staring at everything and anything but Spike, "I know it's probably unfair of me to say this, but I'm tired of being upset with you because you ran out after you kissed me. I just...God, I just wanna finish it, ya know?"  
  
"Finish what?" Spike finally spoke, his voice hoarse.  
  
"The kiss. And, and I wanna be the person who you get up in the morning for, to see, and I wanna be the person who gets to kiss you whenever I feel like it, ya know? And, and, and I mean, this probably really won't interest you, but I wanna be your girlfriend...or girlfriend type, if that makes you more comfortable." Buffy looked up, never feeling as vulnerable in her entire life than she did at that moment.  
  
Spike stared at the ground for a moment, not sure how to respond.  
  
"It doesn't really matter to me, pet." Spike said, still looking down.  
  
Buffy felt her eyes widen and tears fill them, once again. Not happening...not happening.  
  
"I mean, I guess if you wanna be called my 'girlfriend' that's fine. But 'girlfriend type?' Sounds a bit too pseudo-intellectual for my tastes." Spike finally looked up at Buffy, a playful smirk resting on his lips.  
  
Buffy looked at him incredulously for a moment, before bursting out laughing and lightly crying at the same time. Spike moved over slowly to her and drew her into him so they were only inches apart.  
  
"That was really mean." She said quietly, laughing and wiping away a tear.  
  
"Yeah, but it was fun."  
  
"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be? Having fun at my disadvantage?"  
  
"Only occasionally. It'll probably be more like having fun at * Xander's * disadvantage." Spike smiled at Buffy as she slapped his arm.  
  
"Be nice to Xander."  
  
"Can we talk about something other than Xander?" Spike said, resting his forehead against hers.  
  
"We don't really have to talk about anything at all." Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's neck.  
  
"I could live with that." Spike whispered, before placing his lips on hers. Buffy replied by deepening the kiss, moving her tongue gently into his mouth. Spike brought her up against him, holding her as close as he possibly could, before breaking the kiss and allowing her to breathe. He leaned in and left a trail of soft kisses on her neck before nibbling her bottom lip and giving her a short, tender kiss. Buffy sighed happily and leaned into his embrace, holding onto his arm for dear life.  
  
"You alright, pet?" He asked, feeling the pressure from her grip.  
  
"Duh." Spike smiled.  
  
"No, I mean, you're startin' to hurt my arm a bit." He motioned down.  
  
"Oh! Sorry. I was just...I wanted to make sure you wouldn't run again." Buffy admitted, embarrassed. Spike laughed and gave her a hug before pulling away and placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I won't if you won't." He said, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"Deal." Buffy said, sticking out her hand comically. Spike laughed again, shook it and then pulled her into his arms, once again.  
  
~  
  
tbc... 


	20. Guilt Pains

A/N: "| |" now indicates a Buffy future-flashback-thinga-mabobber.  
  
~  
  
Buffy twiddled her stake delicately between her fingers as a light March rain drizzled down onto her hair. Ugh. I'm gonna need some serious frizz control later. She thought ruefully, fingering her ponytail.  
  
"Buffy." A masculine voice said from behind her. She spun around and came face to face with Angel.  
  
"Well. Long time, no see. It's been what, 2 months now?" She asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"3, actually."  
  
"What do ya know, * more * déjà vu." Buffy muttered, remembering her last conversation with Angel in December.  
  
He replied, wringing his hands together, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, well...I managed." She said, shrugging.  
  
"How are you?" Angel asked suddenly, falling in step with the Slayer.  
  
"Okay. You?"  
  
"Okay." They walked in silence for a few moments and Buffy began to whistle, rolling her thumb over the blunt end of her stake.  
  
"I missed you." Angel said, stealing a quick glance at her. Buffy laughed and shook her head.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I was completely unworried about you, too. I mean, last time I saw you, you got in a fight with Spike and the time before that we...I mean...well, you know."  
  
"I do." Angel stopped and turned toward her, feeling the pit of his stomach rise and fall with anticipated breaths. Buffy blinked her eyes down shyly and then looked up at him again.  
  
"I've wanted to come see you." He admitted, "I just never felt that the time was right."  
  
"And what was so right about this time?" Buffy asked. Angel shrugged and smiled. Buffy smiled back.  
  
"Buffy, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure." Angel sharply took in a breath.  
  
"Are you...I mean, are you...still...do you still have feeling things for...you know?" Angel motioned wildly, thinking of Spike. However, Buffy stopped him and looked at him gently.  
  
"No, I don't." She was about to apologize to him when his face broke out into a huge grin.  
  
"Well, great!" Buffy was taken aback by this. She frowned and stepped away.  
  
"Great?" She asked, not sure she heard correctly.  
  
"Yes, of course it's great! How did you think I'd react?"  
  
"Well..." Buffy began, "I wasn't really sure, but a little groveling would've been-"  
  
"Groveling? No, no...I have no reason to do that. Not for him." Buffy nodded, confused. Not for him? What's that supposed to mean? Buffy shook that away, cursing herself for being overly analytical and opted for just smiling.  
  
"That's a good attitude to have." She said.  
  
"I think so." Buffy looked down at her watch.  
  
"It's getting late, my mom will go postal if I'm not home in about, oh, now. But hopefully I'll see you again." Angel smiled and kissed her hand.  
  
"Definitely." He murmured. Buffy smiled warmly at him, waved, and walked away.  
  
~  
  
"Hold on, you talked to the poof?" Spike asked Buffy at their usual post- patrol Bronze table, "And he was okay with the two of us being together?"  
  
"First of all, his name's Angel. Second, why wouldn't he be? Apparently, he spent the last 3 months getting over me."  
  
"Right." Spike rolled his eyes and took another sip of his beer.  
  
"You don't think so?"  
  
"Just seems unlikely, is all." Spike said curtly, wanting to end the conversation, "So, how was your day at school?" Buffy gave him a weird look before shrugging.  
  
"Fine, I guess. Got called into Snyder's office again."  
  
"Miss Summers, what did you do?" Spike asked jokingly.  
  
"He doesn't like me going to the library so much. Thinks I'll get smart. But I'm onto his tricks..." Buffy laughed and took Spike's beer, who immediately disentangled her fingers.  
  
"Hey!" Buffy protested.  
  
"You and alcohol are like bloody water and oil, luv."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
Shit.   
  
Spike laughed awkwardly.  
  
"Just a guess." Buffy cut him off by gripping the side of the table.  
  
| And the only person I can stand to be around is a * vampire * who cheats at kitten poker... |  
  
| You want a drink? A world of no. |  
  
Buffy loosened her hold, but looked up at Spike with terror.  
  
"Oh my God. I'm having those feelings again." Spike bit his lip.  
  
"Well, uh..."  
  
"Spike, this is serious. There's something that's trying to make me aware of something." She looked up at him, question marks for eyes. Spike clenched his jaw and tilted his head with strain.  
  
"You'll be fine." He whispered, before taking on a more pleasant sounding voice. " 'Sides, it's American piss, anyway. I don't want to subject you to the torture of drinking this." Spike made a face as he took another sip.  
  
" * You're * drinking it." Buffy commented.  
  
"I like the taste of beer * that * much. Besides, after years of drinking pig's blood as opposed to human, drinking American beer as opposed to British or...ooh! Or Belgian! Anyway, that's nothing."  
  
"Did you just say 'ooh?'" Buffy laughed. Spike shrugged and leaned back, embarrassed, "So, I'll probably regret asking this, but...there * is * a difference between animal and human blood?" Spike nodded vigorously.  
  
"Hell yeah. Human blood is..." Spike trailed off before going into a deep description and squinted at Buffy, "you probably * would * regret asking if I continued that sentence." Buffy laughed.  
  
"Probably." Buffy looked down at her watch.  
  
"Shit! My watch broke. Do you have the time?" Spike tilted his head and muttered a few calculations.  
  
"Should be around 11:20, give or take a few minutes." Buffy widened her eyes, impressed.  
  
"You can really do that?" Spike smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Nah. Fooled ya though, didn't I?" Buffy rolled her eyes. Then, she leaned over and gave Spike a quick kiss.  
  
"I'll see ya." Spike jumped up and stopped her.  
  
"That hardly counts as a good-bye kiss, luv."  
  
"I'm probably late." Spike buried his head into her shoulder.  
  
"Tell your mum your watch broke." He kissed her.  
  
"I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Spike nodded reluctantly and drew her in for a deeper kiss. Buffy pushed away and looked up at him.  
  
"Bye." She kissed him one last time before leaving the Bronze. As soon as Buffy was out of sight, Spike exhaled and pulled out a fag, shaking. He could feel the guilt pulsate throughout his entire body.  
  
All of the lies were going to be really bad for his health.  
  
And, being a vampire, that's saying a lot.   
  
~  
  
"Yeah and so I was thinking, maybe what he really meant by 'Could you pass the Cheez-Its?' was really 'Could you commit yourself to me?'" The next night, Buffy held the phone between her chin and collar bone, listening intently to Willow's patented 'Xander-babble.'  
  
"How did you get that one?" Buffy asked, laughing lightly.  
  
"Wishful thinking, I guess." Willow audibly sighed, "Buffy there's something wrong with me."  
  
"Cuz you like Xander? Please. You guys hang out all the time, it's bound to happen."  
  
"You hang out with Xander, too! And you don't like him." Willow argued.  
  
"True. But that's because I'm with Spike." Buffy reasoned. She pulled out her leather jacket and slipped it on, hugging the fabric to her, "I'll talk to ya later. I've gotta do a quick sweep through the cemetery."  
  
"Yeah, yeah...go save the world or whatever."  
  
Buffy said goodbye one last time before hanging up the phone and racing down the stairs.  
  
~  
  
She firmly planted the stake into the vamp's chest, with a victory cry.  
  
"I don't think we've met. I'm Buffy and you're history!"  
  
He exploded into a thousand, tiny, dusty bits. Buffy looked around, proud of herself and sat down on a nearby gravestone. Seeing her, Spike walked over and put his arms around her back, pulling her in.  
  
"Hey." She looked up and kissed his jaw line. He smiled down at her and she spun around clasping his neck. She kissed him and then pulled away, standing up, keeping his hand in hers.  
  
"A lotta action tonight?" Spike asked.  
  
"Dusted three of them. You?" Spike shrugged and shook his head.  
  
"One. It was pathetic, too. He practically * ran into *my stake." Buffy laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Newbies all seem to have a death wish." Buffy froze suddenly, at that.  
  
"And Slayers do too..."She whispered.  
  
"Havin' a nice conversation with yourself there, luv?" Spike asked, jokingly, not hearing what she said.  
  
"Did you ever tell me that I, and all slayers, have a death wish?" She asked, violently facing him.  
  
A cold hand gripped Spike's insides.  
  
"No." He lied. Buffy sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me. I could've sworn you-" Spike cut her off sharply.  
  
"Well, I didn't, alright? Now, how was Snyder today?" He asked, hoping she'd drop the subject.  
  
"Snyder was fine. But, do you have any idea why I'd be having these weird flash-back like feelings?" Spike hissed in a breath.  
  
"No clue, pet." He answered, shortly.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? You are, like, refusing to talk about this."  
  
"Bloody hell..." He ran his hand over his hair, wishing desperately for a cigarette.  
  
"Don't 'bloody hell' me, buster. Why won't you talk about this? I'm concerned about it and you keep just cutting me off!"  
  
"Cuz there's nothing to talk about, Buffy!" Spike cried out, desperately, "I don't know what you want from me! I don't know why the hell you're having these feelings, so why do you keep asking me about them?!" Buffy tightened her hands into fists and glared wildly at him.  
  
"I just want you to talk about it with me, not give me the freakin' answers. Giles doesn't even have any clue to why I keep getting them! It would just be nice if my *boyfriend* would help me through it!"  
  
"I've been trying to help you through it! If I kept you talking about them, you'd just get even more confused about it and it would make the entire situation worse! I'm here to distract you, pet." Spike offered, scratching his head and really, * really * wishing for a cigarette.  
  
"But you are ignoring my trying to show you that I don't want to be distracted from it! I want to talk about it! I want to try to make some sense of what they're trying to tell me. And they are trying to tell me something." Spike shook his head.  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"Right." Buffy said, simmering with anger, "I'm just crazy."  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"No, no. You're right. I'm insane. Hell, maybe I'm * imagining * all of this! Maybe you're not even real. Or, or...most likely... I'm just a fucked up little drama queen!!!" Buffy screamed, until Spike grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Buffy, stop it! That's not what I meant and you know it." Buffy sniffled and looked up into his eyes, traces of anger still sparking within her.  
  
"Then what did you mean?" Spike sighed and hugged her.  
  
"I just meant that you don't know enough about these feelings to have anything to go on." Buffy pulled away gently and nodded.  
  
"Yeah...I know. I know! God, it's just so confusing."  
  
Spike drew her in again and kissed her top of her head, whispering lightly into her hair. Buffy lifted her head and Spike kissed her gently, only to be met with a strong, forceful kiss from Buffy, who grabbed the back of Spike's head and pulled him roughly to her. He quickly responded, clutching her back, darting his tongue into her mouth. Buffy broke away and panted, resting her head against Spike's shoulder.  
  
"Ahem." Buffy turned around to face the intruding voice, which came from none other than Angel.  
  
"Hi Angel." Buffy said, wiping away a barely fallen tear. Angel glared in response.  
  
"Over him, huh?" He asked, uncharacteristically harsh.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Buffy said, genuinely confused. Spike laughed humorlessly and shook his head.  
  
"I think you and the poofter here had a bit of a communication gap, pet."  
  
"Apparently." Angel said, his eyes never leaving where Spike's hand rested against the small of Buffy's back.  
  
"Oh...oh, God. You were asking me if I still had feelings for * Spike.* " Buffy said, mentally slapping herself. I'm a complete bonehead!   
  
"I thought that was obvious."  
  
Buffy pulled away from Spike, who felt a rush of possession, but didn't move.  
  
"Angel, I'm so sorry. The truth is I'm with Spike now. In a relationship." Angel mimicked Spike's laugh.  
  
"I do have eyes, Buffy." Buffy darted her gaze downward. Maybe the graveyard isn't the best place for an impromptu make-out session...   
  
"I'm sorry you had to find out like that. I would have told you earlier- in fact, I thought I did. But I'm still sorry."  
  
"Spike." Angel said, ignoring Buffy, sending poison darts with his eyes in the direction of the younger vampire. "Come." Angel began to walk away, expecting Spike to follow.  
  
"I'm not a bloody shiatsu, mate." Spike said, annoyed.  
  
Angel growled and rounded on him in game face.  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR MATE!" Buffy stepped in between the two of them and Angel's face reverted back to human. He looked down, ashamed.  
  
"I don't...I don't know what's wrong with me." Buffy laid a hand on his back, but Angel pulled away sharply, before looking back up at Spike.  
  
"I'll be leaving now. Spike, you'll be hearing from me."  
  
"Ooh, I'm scared!" Spike replied sarcastically, waving his hands in the air. Angel paused to look back and forth between them, before turning on the ball of his foot and sulking off into the night.  
  
Buffy turned around to face Spike and put her hands on her hips.  
  
" 'Ooh, I'm scared?' " She asked incredulously. Spike looked down, embarrassed.  
  
"Just came out."  
  
~  
  
"Hey this is Dawn, the student formerly known as Ambrine! I'm not in right now, but just leave one and I'll call ya back ASAP!" Dawn ran into her room, about to pick up the phone, when she heard the voice on the machine.  
  
"Briney? Hey! It's Harmony! Remember, you're best friend? Anyway, I was just calling cuz I know that we haven't hung out in awhile and I was just wondering, ya know, what is up with that?!? I mean, you were my BEST FRIEND. Other than Cordelia, of course. Cuz no one could beat Cordy, cuz she's all cool and stuff. But I did like you a lot! But anyway, we used to be tight, girl! Like spandex. Ooh, speaking of spandex, me and Jennifer were thinking of making these unicorn costumes for Halloween next year...or *this * year I guess." Harmony laughed maniacally, grating Dawn's nerves, "So, yeah, but she totally backed out on me! I mean, seriously, that's not cool, right? But I was wondering if you would help me with it, cuz we gotta plan ahead-"  
  
Dawn made a disgusted face and picked up the phone and slammed it down again, realizing that the machine was not going to cut Harmony off, who would then be free to ramble on and on and on and on...  
  
"Tigress?" Dawn spun around and saw her "mom", who looked somewhat concerned.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You have a visitor...or at least, I think it's for you. He called you Dawn for some reason. And he has a British accent. And dyed hair." Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
"I told you, I go by Dawn now." Gladys pursed her lips.  
  
"That's not the name I gave you."  
  
"It's not really your choice." Gladys' eyes flashed.  
  
"It is * so * my choice! I am your mother, Ambrine!" Dawn felt tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"No. No, you're not." With that, Dawn ran out of the room, not looking back at the woman who called herself her mother.  
  
~  
  
"Fuck!" Dawn yelled as she stormed out of the house.  
  
"Nibblet!" Spike backed away, but still gave Dawn an "authority" look, "Where in the hell did you learn that word?'"  
  
"Gee, Spike. Maybe from the 16 years of living with Buffy, the Cursinator?" Spike scrunched his eyebrows.  
  
"The Cursinator?" Dawn sighed and motioned with her hands as she spoke.  
  
"Yeah, it was a weird nickname I gave her when I was eight cuz she used the f-word a lot when she was fourteen. Still does, I think, but not as much." Spike nodded and turned toward her.  
  
"So, what provoked the whole Cursinator, Jr. thing I just witness 'ere?"  
  
"My quote-Mother-unquote. She really has a lotta gall. Calling me her daughter and telling me I can't change my name, like she really plays any part in that."  
  
"Yeah, but..." Dawn quirked her eyebrows.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"The thing is, Shorty, as far as that woman is concerned, you * are * her daughter. She loves you just as much as Joyce did."  
  
"She couldn't. She's not * really * my mother." Spike bit back a 'Neither was Joyce' and just gave a strained smile.  
  
"So, other than the family troubles, all's well in the world of Dawn?" Dawn shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, Buffy and I are getting really close, even though I think she might suspect something, I'm actually doing really well in school, and well, Jesse... Jesse's great." Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"Little bugger. You remember what I told you before, alright?" Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thank you, but if we break up, I really don't need you to "beat him to a bloody pulp," as you so eloquently put it."  
  
"Not if you just break up. But ya know, if he cheats on ya, uses ya, hurts you in any way...then I'd beat him to a bloody pulp." Spike explained.  
  
"So, speaking of relationships...how goes yours?" Spike exhaled and made the so-so sign with his hands.  
  
"Uh-oh. Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"It was never paradise, pet." Spike said, hoisting himself up onto the railing.  
  
"You guys having problems?" Dawn asked.  
  
"She doesn't think we are. I mean, we get along great. Cept for a little tiff on our last patrol and the Brooding Wonder wanting me dead, but other than that it's great. But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I still feel awful about lying to her." Spike admitted, his shoelaces becoming stunningly interesting.  
  
"Spike. You have to."  
  
"I know that! Doesn't make it easy though." Dawn walked over to the vampire and tilted his chin up.  
  
"Spike. Buffy loves you. You love her. So you're from the future and you know some things ahead of time. If you tell her that, you'll lose everything. It's not like you told her you're not from the future. You just haven't told her anything at all. You aren't lying to her, just omitting the truth."  
  
"That can be worse, sometimes."  
  
"Sometimes. But it's necessary now. Ya gotta suck it up, Blondie. All our lives might depend on it." Dawn stated, her voice low and her stance strong.  
  
"You watch too many Sylvester Stallone movies." Spike said, hopping down from the railing and stood by her.  
  
"But I'm right." Dawn argued. Spike nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Nibblet. You're absolutely right."  
  
~  
  
Willow extended her thumbs and index fingers into a miniature, human field- goal.  
  
"There's no way you'll make it from there." Jesse commented from a top of the main desk to Xander, who was positioning his Chinese football from the other end of the study table.  
  
"Thanks for the support, ye of little faith." Xander said, flicking the paper smoothly between the "posts."  
  
"Xander's a Chinese Football god." Willow proclaimed.  
  
"My mistake." Jesse said, sending a sidelong look to Dawn and Buffy, who sat beside him.  
  
"That is an enormous waste of time." Dawn commented to Xander.  
  
"Yes, but a * fun * waste of time, which makes all the difference in the world. Speaking of wasting time, Buffster, how goes your relationship with Peroxide Boy?" Buffy glared at Xander.  
  
"It's fine." Xander forced a smile.  
  
"I'm just kiddin' ya, Summers."  
  
"You better be." She replied, also forcing a smile, before hopping down and patting him on the back, "And also, I think you should be nicer to my boyfriend."  
  
"I'll be nice to him when he's nice to me. I'm like a hornet." Buffy gave him an incredulous look, "Okay, maybe a bumble-bee."  
  
"What? No, I meant that you should be the bigger man."  
  
"Wouldn't you expect that from the guy you're macking on?" Xander asked, the bitterness in his voice * just * concealed.  
  
"When it comes to being nice to you, I have no expectations of Spike. There'd be too many headaches."  
  
Jenny and Giles suddenly walked into the room, discussing a demon in full- length.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty weird." Jenny said, "When it explodes, it kills anything with in a 12 foot radius of itself. But it also makes * another * one. Kinda like a clone. Oh, and the first Borga, the one that exploded, always survives."  
  
"How long have they been, er, nesting here?" Giles asked, who rushed to the study table and grabbed a general book of demons.  
  
"What's the dealio?" Buffy asked, coming between the two adults.  
  
"Borga demons." Jenny said, before turning back to Giles, "I already downloaded some info off the 'net."  
  
"Wonderful. How might we fight this creature?"  
  
"If you, or Buffy, I guess, can kill the original demon, it'll be gone. All of 'em."  
  
"No problem. Just point me to it." Jenny looked at Giles warily.  
  
"* That's * the problem. He might have moved on." Buffy's eyes widened.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Another town, hoping to wreak some havoc. But maybe not, this being the Hellmouth and all. He might've stayed for an extra long vaca."  
  
"Well, let's all hope so." Buffy said, sitting down next to Willow.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna go Bronzing tonight?" Buffy asked, breaking abruptly out of Slayer mode, "I have to do a patrol, but we could meet up after." Willow nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Cool! Xand, you wanna come?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Will Spike be there?" Xander asked shortly.  
  
"Doubtful. He's not really a "people person." Not big into Bronzing with me and my friends." Buffy explained, "Yet." She added as a footnote.  
  
"Count me in then." Buffy ignored Xander's dig and looked to Dawn and Jesse.  
  
"You guys gonna come?" Dawn nodded and looked at Jesse.  
  
"Unless you have plans, Jess."  
  
"My plans were to hang out with you, so...Bronze it is."  
  
Buffy smiled and leaned back...basking in the glow of her friendships.  
  
| "To good friends and old times." |  
  
Buffy blinked back to reality, an uneasy, somewhat familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Wiggy.   
  
~  
  
"Dum de dum dum...vampires! C'mere vampires. I gotta nice little treat for you..." Buffy called out, moving swiftly through one of her regular cemeteries. She heard a rustle in a bush. She spun around and ran into Angel, nearly staking him. Jumping and gasping, she threw the stake down.  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you not to sneak up on people in the graveyard? You have to wear a bell or yodel or what not."  
  
"I'm sorry." Angel replied softly.  
  
"Well, well. You're back to being the passive guy, as opposed to the passive *aggressive * guy the other night."  
  
"I'm sorry about that, as well. I was just taken aback." Buffy nodded, closing her eyes and sighing.  
  
"I understand. If I were you, I'd be upset, too."  
  
"Is * he * coming tonight?" Angel asked, trying desperately to hide the fury in his voice. Buffy smiled gently.  
  
"No. I gave him the night off."  
  
"From you?"  
  
"No..." Buffy said, choosing her words carefully, "From patrolling. I really hope that being with me isn't like a chore."  
  
"I wouldn't know." Angel said tersely.  
  
"So, you are still mad." Buffy replied, picking up her pace so she was walking with Angel.  
  
"Do I have a right to be mad?"  
  
"Not really." Buffy said, honestly.  
  
"Too bad. Cuz I am. I thought we had something." Angel stated, turning around.  
  
"I did, too. For awhile. But then you did your little disappearing act and Spike stayed around."  
  
"So the reason you fell for him is because I wasn't around?" Angel asked, hope entering his heart once again.  
  
"That's part of the reason." Buffy admitted.  
  
"And the other part?"  
  
"I don't think you'd want to hear that." Buffy said slowly, choosing her words delicately.  
  
"Right." They stood in silence for a few moments before Angel faced her again.  
  
"Do you love him?" Buffy widened her eyes and stepped back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Spike. Do you love him?" Buffy opened her mouth and then closed it again.  
  
"I don't know. I never thought about it."  
  
"So it's not yes then." Angel said, smiling despite himself.  
  
"It's not a no, either. We just started dating. It's too soon to know if I love him." Buffy reasoned. But Angel wasn't listening. In a frenzy, he took Buffy's arms and leaned in as though to kiss her.  
  
Buffy backed away sharply and just looked at Angel, who closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, before walking in the other direction.  
  
~  
  
Spike carried a bag of groceries through one of the cemeteries, in hopes of running into Buffy.  
  
Unfortunately, he ran smack into his grandsire.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Nancy-boy." He said with an eye roll.  
  
"Don't toy with me, Spike." Angel said, rounding in on him.  
  
"Didn't know I was toying, ma-" Spike stopped himself, "Angel." He finished lamely.  
  
"Stay away from my Buffy."  
  
"I don't mean to sound predictable and adolescent , but male chauvinist much? Buffy doesn't belong to anybody." Spike began to walk away, but Angel cut him off.  
  
"I love Buffy..."  
  
"You barely know Buffy." Spike countered.  
  
"Oh and what? Like you know everything there is to know about her?" Spike smiled.  
  
"No one knows everything there is to know about Buffy. It's one of the reasons I fell for her."  
  
"Stay away from her!" Angel yelled.  
  
"No! Sorry, but you lost your shot with her. She's with me now and you better bloody well deal with it."  
  
Angel's face shifted into game and he lunged at Spike with a thousand pent up, angry emotions, but was instantly cut off by a furious, running, black demon, on top of which was Buffy.  
  
"It's the original Borga!" She screamed down to Spike and Angel, who looked at one another confusedly.  
  
"The what?" They asked in unison.  
  
"Just help me kill it!" Buffy yelled, exasperatedly. Spike hopped up and kicked the Borga in the stomach, making it reel back and propel Buffy through the air.  
  
"Buffy!" Angel yelled, running to her side. Buffy hopped onto her feet and ran back over to help Spike.  
  
It lashed a giant claw at Spike, who tried to dodge it, but instead was slammed on the side of the head, knocking him to his back. Angel ran to where Spike was and distracted it.  
  
"Buffy, here." Spike sputtered out, "My second grocery bag...it has an axe." He then promptly passed out. Buffy rushed over to the bag and pulled out the weapon.  
  
Meanwhile, Angel was punching the Borga in the face and stomach, hoping to weaken it.  
  
"Angel, hold it down!" Angel reached over and slammed himself atop of it, holding it down to the ground. Buffy moved over and swiftly crashed the knife down onto it's neck, turning the demon into a puddle of goo. She helped Angel up, who looked into her eyes and was about to say something when she abruptly pulled away.  
  
"Spike!" She rushed to his side as he began to awake.  
  
"Did we win?" He asked, a la Willow.  
  
"Yeah...it's dead. I killed it." Buffy cradled Spike's head gently in her lap, "How's your head?"  
  
"Hurts, but I should be alright by tomorrow at least." He smiled and forced himself to sit up, after which Buffy tenderly kissed his forehead. He leaned up and captured her lips in a soft kiss before pulling away, squinting in pain. Buffy lifted Spike up slowly from underneath his shoulders and allowed him to use her as support until he stabled himself.  
  
"Damn, how hard did he hit me?" Spike asked, holding his head with his palm.  
  
"Obviously pretty hard. You'll be fine."  
  
"Thanks for the update." Spike muttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Buffy turned around to thank Angel, but was surprised to see that he was gone. She frowned lightly and turned back to Spike.  
  
"I told Will and them that I'd meet them at the Bronze, will you be alright getting home?" Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's just a little bump on the head, Slayer. I don't need a chaperone." Buffy's frown lines increased.  
  
"Could you not call me that?" Spike blinked and nodded.  
  
"Sure, luv."  
  
~  
  
Dawn walked through the school hallways when she noticed a figure slip into the basement. Shaking her head, she opened it just as Spike was about to reach for her. She smiled at him and entered in, standing next to him.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Angel. Why does he have to leave?" He asked, hoping that his head injury made him forget it and that he told Dawn.  
  
"We don't know, remember?"  
  
"Yeah...it's just getting more confusin' though. Angel helped up kill the Borga."  
  
"Buffy mentioned that last night. How's your head?" Spike brushed it aside with an embarrassed hand wave.  
  
"Fine. But Angel helped us. Really well, too. So why would he have to leave? It just doesn't make any bloody sense..." Dawn patted his arm.  
  
"I gotta get to class, I'll just leave you here to mull for awhile." Spike nodded her a goodbye, leaning up against the railing, practically scratching his head.  
  
Maybe that Whistler guy's just on something...   
  
~  
  
"And even after I, I! Me! Myself! Liam-freakin-quote-Angel-quote-the- vampire! After I saved their lives, who does she run to?" Angel's alcohol induced slurred voice screamed into Whistler/Willy's voice shrilly, "She runs to SPIKE! WILLIAM THE BLOODY! That good for nothing little son-of-a- bitch. I always hated him, ya know?"  
  
Whistler nodded and just continued to wipe down the bar.  
  
"God, I would love to kill him. Right in front of that girl...just make him suffer so much...make him scream...that's what I'd do. I'd make her watch...show her just how inadequate he is. Fuckin' secondary vampire. I'd even kill her...she'll never love me...not like she loves * him. * DAMMIT!" Angel slammed his fist onto the bar and hoisted himself up so he was inches away from Whistler's face.  
  
"You wanna help? You could rake a few knives through their skin...slowly...then I'll drain Spike. Make him live a pathetic, scarred former version of himself. Goddamn shell. And I'd make Buffy love me...and if not, I'd rip her throat out and drink, drink the sweet goddamn ambrosia of the Slayer's blood."  
  
Angel sat back down, everything growing more and more blurry at every second.  
  
"It...would be...grand." Angel slumped over, conked out.  
  
Whistler sighed and hoisted the vampire over his shoulder. Thank the Power's for demon strength.   
  
He then carried Angel back to his apartment.  
  
~  
  
Angel shot up in bed.  
  
He doubled over...remembering...the things he had said...the things he said...  
  
He didn't want them dead.  
  
He didn't want anybody dead.  
  
Angelus had no control over him.  
  
Yes, he was heartbroken. And yes, he hated Spike, but Spike was good now. And he didn't want either of them dead, or tortured, or maimed, or maligned...  
  
Angel felt a smile creep onto his face, which he quickly wiped away with a scream of agony. A sudden flash of every person he had ever killed passed before his eyes and plunged into his heart.  
  
"Get it together." He whispered to himself, "You're a good person. A good person. A good person." He muttered to himself the slow mantra, trying to make himself believe it.  
  
But when you have thoughts like the one's he had...it's nearly impossible to believe.  
  
It was as though Angelus had revisited.  
  
Angel felt his stomach lurch as he thought of his alter-ego.  
  
He couldn't put Buffy through the pain of meeting Angelus.  
  
He thought of Spike's warning. Spike said he had to go to Los Angeles by June 6th.  
  
Angel shook his head...He wasn't about to let Buffy meet Angelus.  
  
But he wasn't about to leave either.  
  
~  
  
Buffy knocked lightly on Spike's apartment door. It creaked open and Spike smiled down at her. He opened his mouth to greet her, but was met instead with a warm kiss.  
  
"Hi." She whispered, giving him a tender hug.  
  
"Everything alright, pet?" Buffy nodded and ran her fingers through Spike's hair.  
  
"I'm great. Just thought I'd drop by. Why, is this a bad time?" Spike smiled and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Never." He cleared his throat and allowed her in. Buffy circled the apartment and sat down on the couch, staring up at Spike all the while. Spike sat beside her, concern still playing on his features.  
  
"God, stop looking at me like I'm ready to have a nervous breakdown or something. I just missed you." Buffy said gently.  
  
Spike nodded and kissed her.  
  
"So, how are you?" She asked as Spike broke their embrace.  
  
"Alright. Anything you need to talk about concerning those flashy things?" Buffy smiled affectionately.  
  
"No. But thank you for asking."  
  
"Anytime, luv." Spike was suddenly aware of his voice being hoarse as he stared at her. Buffy locked eyes with him and unwittingly licked her lips. She filled the tiny gap between them and laid a loving kiss on his lips, moving around them slowly. Spike intensified the kiss, leaning into her, raking his hands through her hair, surrounded by feelings he hadn't felt since he was last with her...in an intimate sense.  
  
Buffy responded and tugged at his shirt, bringing him closer to her, so that their entire bodies were touching. Spike broke away, allowing Buffy to breathe. Buffy opened her eyes and met his powerful gaze, before nodding. Spike cupped her face and fiercely kissed her, remembering everything he had ever felt when near her...from the blood lust to lust to obsession to love, all rolled together in an intricate dance of tongues and the entwining of hands.  
  
Buffy laid down, pulling Spike atop of her...curling her leg over his. He rolled his hips across hers, making Buffy moan into his mouth. Spike broke the kiss for a moment before plunging down again.  
  
Spike's hand reached up Buffy's shirt...  
  
Buffy broke away, panting, and pulled Spike's shirt off before he swooped down to place his lips on hers again.  
  
Buffy felt her bra unclasp.  
  
Spike moved his lips down to her collarbone...he delicately placed a trail along the edge, licking the tiny scoop between them.  
  
Buffy reached down to Spike's pants and fumbled slightly...  
  
In that next instant, however, Spike was on his feet, looking panicked. Buffy sat up, hurt, and stared at him as he paced around the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, taken aback by the entire incident.  
  
What's wrong?!?! Every bloody thing about this entire relationship.that's what's wrong...  
  
"Nothing, pet." He lied, swallowing his guilt, "I just don't think this is the time for...that." Buffy sat up and reordered her disheveled clothes, still staring up at him with question.  
  
"Don't you want me?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I want you. I always want you." Buffy felt the world stop.  
  
| Tell me you love me. I love you...you know that. Tell me you want me. I always want you. |  
  
Buffy blinked back to reality and decided against mentioning that one to Spike.  
  
"Then why...?" Spike knew he couldn't tell her the truth.  
  
That he couldn't make love to her under false pretences.  
  
That he wanted her to know everything about him, about his past, her past, their future, and be okay with it, before he could peacefully and fully give her the love she deserved.  
  
Of course, he wasn't about to say * that. *  
  
"It's just not romantic enough, luv. 'Sides, we've only been datin' for 3 months. I figured you'd want more time than that. We haven't even discussed it." He said sinuously, surprised at how persuasive he sounded.  
  
Buffy laughed calmly to herself before looking back up at Spike.  
  
"Well, we know who the level-headed one in this relationship is. You are completely right. I mean, I'm actually glad you stopped us now." Buffy sensed Spike tense. Realizing she may have bruised his ego, she slid her arms around his neck and soothingly kissed him.  
  
"It doesn't mean I want you any less, though." Spike smiled.  
  
"Ditto."  
  
And for the first time, Buffy ignored the flashback-feelings.  
  
~  
  
Night had fallen over Sunnydale. It was nearing two in the morning as a car rolled onto the main highway, heading toward the town. The car was making the only sound throughout the night. A low, thunderous rumble from the engine, barely noticeable.  
  
SCCCCCRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!  
  
The car slammed into the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign.  
  
The car door slammed open.  
  
A pair of combat boots slipped out, sauntering cockily around.  
  
A flash of leather glinted in the moonlight.  
  
The figure laughed as he lit a cigarette.  
  
"Home, sweet home. "  
  
~  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it's a bit early, but the time line will be explained in the next chapter, so don't fret kiddies. 


	21. Homework

~  
  
He spit the dangling cigarette butt out of his mouth, before glaring around at the scenery. He was in a nauseatingly cute town, complete with wicket fences and all, with March dandelions just barely popping up from out of the grass. Clean cut and wholesome façade. It was * brilliant. *  
  
"It's a bloody riot." He muttered, taking in the irony of the situation. Cute town hosts the door to the netherworld. It was classic. Gathering his thoughts, he swung his duster behind him, storming into a tiny bar with a sign that read "Willy's."  
  
He needed some answers.  
  
~  
  
"Mo-om!" Buffy whined as she tromped down the stairs after her mother, "Please! Come on!"  
  
"No." Joyce spun around, standing her ground, "You've been going out far too often, young lady. One night of not going to the Bronze won't kill you."  
  
"Yes it will!" Buffy argued, blocking her mom's entrance into the kitchen, "Please? Willow, Xander, Jess, and Dawn are all going! And, and it's not like I'm gonna binge drink or anything." Joyce raised her eyebrows at that, "Not that I * normally * binge drink! Or even drink! I don't even know what beer tastes like! Rumor is, it's kinda bitter." Buffy stumbled in an effort to back pedal. Joyce shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm standing my ground. I am the authority figure and I say 'No.'" Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is this all because of that parenting seminar you took last month?" She inquired, having figured Joyce out. Her face fell.  
  
"According to the SPAT, I'm the Quintessential Doormat." Joyce said, moving to the living room and sitting down with a pout that clearly resembled Buffy's.  
  
"The Spat?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The Specialized Parental Analysis Test. They said that if my children pushed me hard enough, I would let them do whatever they wanted." Buffy flopped down on the cushion next to her, taking her mom's shoulders in her hands.  
  
"You can't deny who you are, Mom! Embrace your Doormattiness!" Joyce cast Buffy a sidelong glare.  
  
"Now, you're * definitely * not going out tonight." With that, Joyce stood up and walked into her original destination - the kitchen. Buffy groaned and sprawled out over the couch, jutting her lower lip out.  
  
"Meany!" She cried out.  
  
"I love you, too, honey."  
  
~  
  
"She lives!" Xander hopped over to his friend as Buffy walked through the library's double doors, after sneaking out through her window.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Buffy said with a crooked smile. Xander tossed his arm around her melodramatically.  
  
"And we thought you would have perished in the treacherous journey from the second story of your abode...to here." He finished with a decrescendo. Spike rolled his eyes as he came out from behind the bookshelf.  
  
"Harris, do you try to make an ass of yourself or does it just come naturally?" Buffy gave Spike a look but pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Try to be civil." She whispered. Spike rolled his eyes again.  
  
"I wasn't being an ass." Xander argued, "I thought I was being quite friendly."  
  
"Didn't say you * being * an ass." Spike explained, "I said you were * making * an ass of yourself. Big difference, mate." Xander just made a face in reply and sat down sullenly. Buffy shook her head and glanced at Spike, trying to remember what she needed to ask him.  
  
Oh, yeah.  
  
"Spike, do you remember January?" Buffy asked. Spike rubbed his chin.  
  
"Yeah, nice chit. About your height, blondey-browny hair. Didn't she have obsessive compulsive disorder?" Buffy gave him a confused look before shaking her head.  
  
"Your wit is lacking, Mr. Goody-Goody." Spike backed up subtly, but went for it.  
  
"Watch it." He said with a smile, but regretted it when he saw Buffy's eyes grow two times their usual size and her knuckles whiten. Then, she blinked and smiled, obviously planning on letting that one go. It was weird. She had wanted him to talk about it with her when he wouldn't, but now that she had his cooperation, she never mentioned them, even when Spike knew they occurred.  
  
Spike smirked as Buffy regained her original stance. Women.   
  
"Seriously, though, before the whole Mollusk guy thing?"  
  
"Moloch, you mean?" Xander interjected.  
  
"Yeah, him. Anyway, you were gonna do some research about upcoming apocalypses for me, remember?"  
  
SHIT!   
  
Spike grit his teeth, remembering that he wanted to get the spell for The Choosers. How the hell had that slipped his mind?  
  
Buffy leaned over to point something out to Xander, immediately revealing her cleavage to Spike.  
  
Oh, right.   
  
"Yeah, pet. I'll look into it. In fact, now would be a good time, doncha think? So do I. Cheers." He moved his way swiftly out of the library.  
  
He needed some answers.  
  
~  
  
He sat at the bar, looking the patrons up and down with a skillful eye, as he waited to be served. Suddenly, a small, almost weasel-like human popped up from behind the counter.  
  
"Hey, kid." He cocked his eyebrow at the tiny man's lack of fear.  
  
"Hey yourself. Anyway a bloke can get a soddin' drink around these parts?" Willy, as he assumed was his name, smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'll get ya your usual." My usual? And why did he call me 'kid?' I'm sure as hell older than that git...   
  
"My usual?" Willy nodded.  
  
"Pig's blood and bourbon, on the rocks." Pigs blood?!?!  
  
"Pig's blood?" He laughed out dubiously, "Why the fuck would I want pig's blood?" Willy suddenly looked confused, and then frightened, as if he were finally taking in who the vampire was.  
  
"That's what I thought. Heard you were famous for your human. So I'll have * that * with bourbon. On the rocks." He added, but Willy wasn't listening.  
  
"No, no, no... * you're * not supposed to be here!" He shouted harshly.  
  
"Who the f-" He began; snapping into a defensive position, ready to pound the creature before him into oblivion. But Willy cut him off.  
  
"You're supposed to be in Prague! With Drusilla!" His features softened at the name of his dark princess.  
  
"Dru's still there, mate. I came to find out what the bloody hell was going on. Got rightly pounded by one of those damned Fyral demons. It said "You bad vampire! Bad vampire!" Course, I was confused, since, well, let's face it," He pointed to himself, "Evil. So it was sorta statin' the obvious. Then, calmly as I could I asked him what the bleedin' fuck he was talkin' about. He said, "Vampire help Slayer. That make bad vampire. Bad vampire! Want rocks to crush!" Then he scampered off with some boulder and...well, crushed it. But it left me bloody confused. After talking to and beating the right people at the right time, I found out what was goin' on. Some ninny is posing as me, * William the Bloody, * by prancin' around acting like a noble vampire or some shit like that. As though I decided to follow in my bloody grandsire's footsteps or something, bleedin' bastard." Willy nodded heavily and closed his eyes, as though he was trying to think fast.  
  
"This is certainly a setback. The last thing I expected was for you to show up." He stepped back in shock as the small man in front of him morphed into...well, another small man, complete with a Jazz singer ensemble, sans the dark glasses and cigar.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute..."  
  
"I'm not Willy, I'm Whistler. I'm the only one who really knows what's going on in this reality."  
  
"This reality?"  
  
"There's many realities, but that's besides the point. You just have to leave." His blue eyes turned to ice as he glared at Whistler.  
  
"No can do, mate. That tosser is makin' me out to be some sort of Pansy." Whistler gulped and tried to reason with the angry vampire.  
  
"But you're Spike! You set your own rules...you don't care what those demons think of you."  
  
"I care if they rip my bloody private parts off cuz of it!" He roared.  
  
"You can fight them off. You're strong, you're able." Whistler's forehead began to trickle perspiration.  
  
"It's not 'them' that I'm even worried about." His eyes darkened mournfully, "It's Dru. She won't even look at me the same way anymore. Thinks I'm a traitor. And I'm * not * a traitor." He whispered venomously, as though daring Whistler to contradict him, "Now you're gonna tell me who is pretendin' to be me."  
  
"I can't tell you that." Whistler said with a sigh. He stood up and grabbed the smaller man's neck.  
  
"Perhaps I can convince you." Whistler's eyes widened and he shook the demon off of him.  
  
"I can't tell you who is pretending to be you because no one is pretending to be you." He furrowed his brow.  
  
"So, what? There's no Clean 'n Shiny Spike runnin' around these parts?"  
  
"Oh, there is. But no one is pretending anything." With that said, Whistler exited to the room behind him, leaving a confused and pensive vampire behind him.  
  
Suddenly, a tiny light bulb appeared over Spike's head.  
  
Spike - Version 2.0 is helping the Slayer. The Slayer * obviously * trusts him...   
  
He smiled mirthlessly as he concocted a plan deep within his mind.  
  
~  
  
Spike looked down at the crude slip of paper that Dawn had written the spell on two months earlier. Kinda pointless if she wasn't even plannin' on giving it to me...   
  
However, he read  
  
"O Great Choosers of Destiny  
  
Bring Me Forth To Thine Wonder  
  
I Request A Gathering"  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
"Dammit." Spike fell face down onto a hard surface, once again, as a bright, blinding light scorched every one of the dead cells that made up his body. "Do ya mind?" The lights faded to a soft dim. The Keeper of The Earthly Secrets glared down at Spike.  
  
"We knew you were coming." Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"Naturally."  
  
"We are displeased. You have made no progress with the elder vampire."  
  
"I made him really, really mad!" Spike offered faux cheerfully.  
  
"He is not planning on leaving." Spike sighed.  
  
"He's a tougher egg to crack than I thought, which is saying a helluva lot, believe me." Spike brushed some excess dust off of his coat, "Can't you just work your magic and make him leave?"  
  
"There are some things we cannot control, Vampire."  
  
"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Spike?" The Chooser ignored him.  
  
"In the beginning of time, humans were given free will."  
  
"Yet you write destinies, isn't that a contradiction?" Spike asked, becoming genuinely curious.  
  
"Fate is nothing but carefully placed circumstances. That is what is beyond human control. However, humans have free will, which is beyond our control. It is an endless cycle. We do have an advantage, though. For every single one of earth's creatures, from the Lork demon to the vampire to the human to the swan to the centipede, we know every choice they will make. Based on that, we create new circumstances, using their choice as the base for * our * choices for them." Spike processed this and swallowed, astounded by its intertwining complexity and simplicity.  
  
"Makes sense." He muttered, more to himself than anyone else. He cleared his throat and looked up at them.  
  
"But you can't know everything."  
  
"Excuse me?" The tallest Chooser was taken aback.  
  
"Some vamp Buffy staked about-"  
  
"3 months ago. Yes, of course. Victor was his name, in life anyway. He said that it would come sooner than they thought it would. You assumed that 'they' was 'us.'"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"You assumed wrongly. We know exactly when it will come. In fact, it has started already. The first piece to the puzzle has been set in place."  
  
"It's not just one thing, like that Glory chippy?"  
  
"No. There are more than one circumstances. Just remember, Vampire, that everything is twisted between time and dreams."  
  
"Yeah, you said that before, but I've no clue what you mean by it."  
  
"Time is twisted with time, dreams are twisted with dreams, and time is twisted with dreams." Spike felt dizzy.  
  
"Didn't follow you round that bend, mate."  
  
"I know." Spike blinked. "In time, you will."  
  
"That bloody T-word again." Spike grumbled.  
  
"All will unravel in the end, William."  
  
In a flash and a pull, Spike was back in the library.  
  
"Bloody hell..." He paced around his apartment, then stopped, needing to refocus everything. Twisted between time and dreams? What the hell was that supposed to mean?  
  
All he knew was that it was beginning.  
  
~  
  
Xander smiled charmingly at the female bartender at the Bronze, hoping to woo her into giving him alcohol to bring over to his friends.  
  
"Hi, there. I'll take 3 beers and two Cokes." He said with a little wink.  
  
"You better be missin' the word 'Root' there, kid." She stated without even looking up from the cocktail she was mixing. Xander sighed and consented with a wave of his hand, hope lost.  
  
"Or maybe not..." He whispered as he saw a familiar bleached blonde come his way. Xander walked over to Spike and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Hey, Evil Dead. Can ya order three beers for me?" Spike's face rumpled into confusion, with a hint of disgust. Xander sighed.  
  
"C'mon, man. You have to." Spike still continued to stare at him as if Xander had grown a third ear, "Okay, so you don't * have * to, but we'd all appreciate it." Spike chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Do I even bloody know you?" Xander raised his eyebrows in shock.  
  
"Um, are you on something? It's me, Xander. Xan the Man, ring a bell in that platinum shell of a head?" He joked nervously, awaiting Spike's reaction. A small, slow smile crept across the vampire's face.  
  
"Right." He replied softly, taking in Xander's form. "Lemme get those beers for you. Is the slayer here?"  
  
"The slayer? Don't you mean your * girlfriend? *" Xander asked incredulously. The smile from Spike's face disappeared in a flash.  
  
Girlfriend?!? Oh, I'll kill that son-of-a-bitch.   
  
"Right. Yeah. Girlfriend. Of course. In my 'work mind frame' I guess." Spike improvised.  
  
"Right..." Xander trailed off, the awkwardness of the conversation sinking in, "I'm just gonna head back. Are you gonna come or..."  
  
"Don't you want your beers?" Spike asked, reveling in the boy's discomfort.  
  
"Nah, it's alright. I'll, uh, I'll just get the drinks later." Spike smirked as Xander dashed back to a table, where a group of three girls, a blonde, brunette, and red head, and another bloke sat. Spike's eyes lingered over the blonde for a second, taking in her confident aura and strong muscle definition.  
  
She was the Slayer.  
  
There was no doubt in his mind, as he rounded the club, never faltering his gaze upon her. The way she moved, the way she sat, the way she spoke...it all pointed to the obvious conclusion.  
  
Part of him wanted to just attack.  
  
But another part of him, the not-often-used rational side, knew that he needed to wait.  
  
He knew that before he could shake their worlds into oblivion, he needed to do his homework.  
  
~  
  
Over the course of the next few days, Buffy couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. Of course, I probably am...being the Slayer and all. But that doesn't make it any less wiggy... She clutched her stake tightly to her, when she felt a cool hand on her back.  
  
"Ah!" Buffy yelped, jumping back. Spike just cocked an eyebrow at her. "Oh, God, Spike. You scared me."  
  
"Sorry. What are you so antsy about?" He said, rubbing her shoulders and dipping down to lightly brush his lips over the nape of her neck.  
  
"Do you ever feel like you're being followed?"  
  
"Is this a rhetorical question?" Buffy ignored him.  
  
"Cuz, lately, I've had this weird feeling, new weird feelings, not like the flashback ones, but anyway, this feeling that someone, or something, has been trailing me."  
  
"Probably just a demon, trying to figure out your living style. I wouldn't worry about it too much." Spike reasoned.  
  
"But, what if it's the Big Bad?" Buffy giggled, "The 'Big Bad,' where do I come up with this stuff?" Spike just smiled in response.  
  
"Just try to be more aware of your surroundings."  
  
"Spike, I'm the Slayer. Pretty aware by nature." Spike gave her a look.  
  
"I mean, up the awareness factor. I'll even keep a lookout for ya, alright?" Buffy nodded and took Spike's hand into her own, squeezing it tightly. Spike grimaced from the pain it brought, but didn't say a word.  
  
"Xander said he had a pretty weird run in with you at the Bronze yesterday. Why didn't you come over and say hello?" Buffy asked, looking up at her boyfriend God, could his cheekbones be anymore yum?   
  
"What are you talking about, luv?" Spike replied slowly, positive he hadn't been to the Bronze in over a week. "I haven't been to the Bronze in over a week."  
  
"That's not what Xander said. He said that you didn't know who he was, at first, seemed surprised when he called me your girlfriend, and was going to buy him, Jesse, and Dawn beers-"  
  
"DAWN DRANK?!" Spike rounded on Buffy, making her step back with wide eyes.  
  
"Um, no, cuz Xander got so freaked out by the way you were acting that he never let you get them. And what would be so wrong about Dawn drinking? She's done it before."  
  
"She has, has she?" Oh, I'll kill her. No, first I'll torture her, and then I'll kill her. Or maybe just make her live as a shell of a once pretty girl...   
  
"God, what's your issue?" Spike took a deep, unnecessary breath and smiled sheepishly at Buffy.  
  
"Sorry. Just got a bit carried away there."  
  
"Ya think?" Buffy put her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Said I was sorry. Now, luv, I can guarantee that I was not at the Bronze last night, alright? I was working on figurin' out that damned apocalypse thing." Buffy nodded, remembering that Spike said he was going to do that.  
  
"Maybe Xander just imagined it."  
  
"Or maybe it was one of those shape-shifter demons."  
  
"Shape-shifter demons?" Buffy asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, pretty rare, but they're around." Buffy nodded and frowned lightly. She took back Spike's hand and they walked the rest of the patrol in silence.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot, he stepped out from the shadows, a look of disgust playing on his features. Angel rolled his eyes and kicked the nearest gravestone.  
  
He really wasn't sure why he tortured himself the way he did.  
  
Maybe it had to do with the self-loathing that now ran through his veins.  
  
Whatever it was, it wasn't worth watching the two of them make lovesick puppy faces at one another.  
  
Behind a crypt, on the opposite side of the cemetery, another vampire stepped out, trying to control his fury as he watched the bloody wanker try to take over his identity. It was the first time he had seen the imposter and already he hated him. What was amazing was that he acted nothing like William, which was a plus, but still...he was good. And good was always an insult.  
  
"Bloody imbecile." He muttered, flicking the cigarette to the ground and stomping on it.  
  
He was almost ready.  
  
~  
  
tbc... 


	22. Whirlwind

A/N: To avoid confusion -- "[ ]" = anything that is written as a note. Also, the updates might be more sporadic because we're nearing the end :'(. So the things that happen are much more important and need extra thinking time involved.  
  
~  
  
34...11...23 Dawn groaned in frustration when her locker refused to budge, 34...11...23... Damn! Dawn meekly pounded the metal door with her fist. Still nothing.  
  
"Open up!" She yelled, grabbing the handle and yanking it with all of her strength. Dawn hissed in pain as the top half of her index finger nail ripped off and began to bleed, "Shit."  
  
Dawn pulled her finger to her mouth and applied pressure with her lips as she hauled herself into the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and yanked a paper towel down, wet it, and wrapped the damp, brown paper around her finger.  
  
Dawn stopped in her tracks when she heard a light whimper come from the second stall. She turned off the water and stood in silence, just to be sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.  
  
She heard it again.  
  
Dawn briskly walked over to the front of the stall and knocked.  
  
"Hey, you okay in there?" The whimper evolved into a sob.  
  
"Briney?" A voice choked out. A familiar voice...  
  
"Cordy? I mean, Cordelia? Are you okay?" The stall opened and Cordelia came out. Dawn gasped as she took in Cordelia's face, which had a large gash across her forehead.  
  
"Cordy..." Dawn said softly, instinctive pity taking over, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't even know. My parents were fighting this morning so I came to school early and I saw this guy. I've seen him around before, at the Bronze and stuff. I always thought he was sorta cute, so I started talking to him. He was really charming, at first and then he...he attacked me. It was so sudden, he-he looked like one of those gang members that that freak Buffy- I mean, that that * girl * Buffy is involved in and I screamed and he asked me what I knew about the Slayer and I got really, really scared and he threatened me and told me to tell "the Slayer and her lackies" that he was here. Then he left. And I don't know what it meant and I'm so afraid...I just...God, do you think I'm insane?" Cordelia looked up at Dawn, trying to gauge her reaction.  
  
"No. Of course not. What did he look like?" Cordelia shook her head.  
  
"I'm so confused right now..." Dawn rubbed her back.  
  
"It's okay. Come on. Mr. Giles should have some disinfectant and bandages to take care of that." Dawn stood up and offered her hand to Cordelia who took it.  
  
The two of them walked in silence for a few moments when Cordelia stopped.  
  
"Briney- I mean, Dawn, right?" Dawn smiled and nodded, "Right. Um, * Dawn. * Those guys that kidnapped me a few months ago and that Buffy was...involved in. They aren't a gang, are they?"  
  
Dawn grimaced and closed her eyes.  
  
"I wish they were. But, no. No, they aren't." Cordelia nodded and stared straight ahead. Dawn sighed.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
~  
  
"Holy canoli! So this is what an empty classroom looks like!" Xander exclaimed with feigned awe to Buffy and Willow, who both snickered.  
  
"I must say, we are uncharacteristically early today." Willow agreed, smiling, "A whole 3 minutes."  
  
"Someone should call Guinness." Buffy added, taking her seat.  
  
"Ya know what I wanna do? I wanna set the world record for...insert witty and thought provoking idea here." Xander finished lamely, unable to think of anything. Buffy laughed and patted his arm.  
  
"They can't all be gems, Xand."  
  
Willow's smile faded as Cordelia walked into the room, a large piece of gauze on her forehead.  
  
"God, what happened to you?" Buffy asked, noticing Cordelia's wound as well.  
  
"I got attacked this morning, by a vampire." Cordelia mumbled, "Bri-I mean, Dawn cleaned it up for me." Buffy bit her lip and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh." Cordelia nodded and took her seat in front of Willow, who turned around and gave a 'panic look' to Buffy and pointed at the brunette in front of her. Buffy mouthed a 'What?' and Willow widened her eyes and scribbled a note and passed it to Buffy quickly.  
  
[ Buffy!! She got really hurt by a vamp THIS MORNING!! ] Buffy pulled in her eyebrows.  
  
[ So? ] She passed the note back to Willow, who read it and sighed, furiously scribbling.  
  
[ Do I need to spell it out for you? Mr. Vampy-Vamp is probably STILL IN THE BUILDING! ] Buffy smiled and shook her head as she wrote back,  
  
[Breathe, Wills. If it couldn't kill CORDELIA it probably couldn't navigate it's way through the school without having an allergic reaction to sunlight. And if not, it probably got out through the sewers. Remember when Spike mentioned that way back when? ]  
  
Willow read Buffy's message and got a sheepish look on her face before folding it back up and mouthing 'Sorry.' Buffy smiled and turned back to the class, which had since started.  
  
Pay attention mode: Activate.   
  
But Buffy couldn't stop herself from glancing at Cordelia, who looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
  
Buffy pushed her pity away.  
  
This was * still * Cordelia they were talking about.  
  
~  
  
"Yeah, she was really beat up. Emotionally, mainly. It's like the velvet curtain in front of her eyes was lifted up and suddenly she saw the world for what it really was." Dawn said during one of her impromptu meetings with Spike on the stairs leading to the basement.  
  
"Huh. Weird."  
  
"Not really. She ended up helping Angel a lot in L.A., or so I've heard." Dawn said, ignoring the scowl that crossed Spike's face at the mention of Angel, "But I'm more interested in what that vamp had to say, according to her. There's been a lot of weird stuff happening lately, Spike." Spike nodded in agreement.  
  
"The Choosers said the first piece of the puzzle has been set in place. Then the 'Keeper of the Earthly Secrets,'" Spike rolled his eyes, still not buying the pompous name, "said that everything is twisted between time and dreams or some corny cliché-ish phrase like that."  
  
"What do you think that meant?" Dawn asked, curious.  
  
"Dunno. He explained it all cryptic like. Normally, I'd go to Giles, but I can't bloody well do that this time, can I?"  
  
"I guess not. You'd have to explain everything to him. Speaking of which..." Dawn started.  
  
"No, Dawn." Spike answered succinctly.  
  
"You haven't even heard the question yet!"  
  
"You were gonna ask if we could tell Buffy everything. And the answer is still no."  
  
"But she trusts us now."  
  
"Exactly, and now is not the bloody time to break it!" Spike reasoned.  
  
"Okay, so first we couldn't tell her because she didn't trust us enough, and * now * we can't tell her because she trusts us too much." Spike bit his lip and nodded reluctantly. Dawn sighed.  
  
"I don't think I ever realized just how big of a coward you really are." With that, Dawn clomped up the stairs and slammed the door behind her. Spike leaned back against the railing and lit a cigarette.  
  
He really was a coward.  
  
~  
  
"Human Sexuality and You? Giles, Giles, Giles...What naughty books you keep in stock." Xander commented as he grabbed the book from off the shelf and flipped it open, glancing down at the diagram on page 34, "Hello!" He immediately clamped it shut again. "That was disturbing. Giles is a sick, sick man."  
  
Xander looked up as he ran smack into Spike.  
  
"Hey. Did you check out those books back there? Sex books. Not in a good, Hustler sort of way either." Spike raised one eyebrow at him, "Ah. I get it. We're back to crazed, 'Do I even bloody know you?' guy again, eh?" Spike smirked.  
  
"I need your help." He said, softly, pulling Xander behind another bookshelf.  
  
"Umm...what can I do you for? Or do for you? That sounds less gigolo- ish..." Xander sputtered nervously, trying to ignore the shooting pain going up and down his arm from Spike's tight grip.  
  
"I heard a few things, goin' around. There's this girl, Cordelia. You know her?"  
  
"I know her." Xander said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Good. You're gonna talk to her, find out everything you can about her attack, alright? Then, you're gonna report it to Buffy, no matter what you hear."  
  
"I would anyway- OW!" Spike dug his fingers into Xander's arm.  
  
"That's not all you're gonna do for me, boy. You are gonna find out about somethin' called The..." He thought for a moment, trying to recall the word that he had overheard, "Choosers." He decided.  
  
"The what now?" Spike clenched his jaw.  
  
"I don't bloody know! That's why I'm sending you. You're gonna meet with them for me, you understand? You're gonna find out every bloody bit of information about me that you can."  
  
"About you? Why?" Spike twisted Xander's skin.  
  
"Don't ask questions. Just do it."  
  
"Dude, you're startin' to scare me a little bit." Spike smiled.  
  
"Good. It's the only way you'll get this job done. Now, MOVE!" Spike barked, sending him away.  
  
Xander ran out of the library, his head reeling with questions. Spike was acting very weird, but it was still Spike. And as much as he hated the fact that Spike and Buffy were in a romantic relationship with one another, Spike was on their side.  
  
So he must know what he's talking about.   
  
With that, Xander trotted down the hallway, in search of Cordelia.  
  
~  
  
As soon her last class ended, Cordelia ran out of the room, to get away from her so-called 'posse.' She needed to think, she needed to breathe.  
  
Everything was going in circles, nothing made sense. Vampires, Demons, Slayers?! A day ago she was a stuck-up, selfish future prom queen. Today, she was a stuck-up, selfish future prom queen who hated herself and the world.  
  
Why is this affecting me like this? I knew it, I knew it. I've known for years...God, it's so damn obvious.   
  
In a strange instant, she knew why it moved her to the point of anxiety.  
  
Briney. Or Dawn, or whatever 60s lovechild name she was going by now. Her best friend was involved in this huge deal and she knew nothing about it. Her best friend was putting her life on the line to fight the forces of * evil, * while she was obsessed with getting the right shade of lip gloss.  
  
"Pathetic." Cordy whispered, feeling a new batch of tears coming on, "I'm pathetic. No wonder she didn't want anything to do with me."  
  
It would've been so much easier to deal if it had just been that quartet of dorks- Jesse, Xander, Willow, and that god-awful Buffy, but it wasn't just them.  
  
It was Briney. Her * best * friend. The only one who ever seemed to give a damn about her, in a real sense. Not just to help boost her popularity. She felt a tear slink down her cheek. And then another, and another. Soon, Cordelia buried her head in her hands as she sobbed, wishing that she could just disappear.  
  
"Cordelia." She shot her head up at the sound of a masculine voice, one that belonged to none other than Xander Harris.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" She hissed out, regaining her posture.  
  
"You can drop the Queen Bitch act now. I know where you're coming from." He said, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Harris, you don't know * anything * about what I'm going through right now."  
  
"Let me see...you were horrified to realize that all the monsters under your bed and in your closet are real, feel like everything in your life is meaningless cuz while you were off complaining about a "one-of-a-kind" Todd Oldham dress, your former friend was off helping to save the world and you feel awful about it. Now, you don't know what you're gonna do with yourself, because you feel obligated to help in some way but yet you're too afraid to actually do anything and aren't even sure that you * can * help, physically. I can relate to the last part in ways you could never imagine. But that's not important now. Cordelia, I need your cooperation." Cordy looked up at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Okay." Xander blinked back his surprised.  
  
"Okay? Okay! Um, this morning, you were attacked this morning, by a vampire. Could you tell me what you remember about it?" Cordelia's eyes glazed over and she blinked her gaze downward.  
  
"I-"  
  
Xander touched her arm, but she pushed it away.  
  
"I'll tell you what I remember..."  
  
~  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's back and brought him in for a warm hug, as she sneaked up on him at their usual Bronze table.  
  
"Hi, honey." She mumbled into his shirt, but then lifted her head and crinkled her nose. Spike twisted his neck and smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just called you 'honey.' It sounded really weird." Spike laughed and spun around in his seat.  
  
"I guess I'm not a 'honey' type." He replied, using his fingers to trace tiny designs up and down her arms.  
  
"But it's not fair!" Buffy pouted, "You get to call me 'pet,' 'luv,' and I think one time you even called me 'kitten' and it sounds so adorable! I call you 'honey' and it sounds like I'm a reject from Pleasantville." Spike sent out a laugh and cupped her face in his hands.  
  
"But a cute one." Buffy swatted his hands away and sat down next to him. She looked down at her hands and then up at him, to see him staring intently at her.  
  
"What?" She asked nervously.  
  
"You're so beautiful." Spike replied, reaching over to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, his hand softly grazing her cheek while he did. Buffy licked her lips with the tip of her tongue and smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Spike felt the room go hazy. He leaned across the space between himself and Buffy, kissing her. Buffy ran her nails through his short blonde hair and leaned into him, savoring the feeling of his lips upon hers. He broke the kiss, but kept his eyes closed and his forehead rested against hers.  
  
"Buffy, I love you. God, I love you so much." He said, his voice breathy. Buffy reached her hand up and caressed his cheek.  
  
"I love you, too." She said. Buffy brushed her lips against his and then sat back, keeping his hand in hers. Spike smiled tentatively and sat back, running his thumb over her fingers in a rhythmic pattern.  
  
It was finally paradise.  
  
~  
  
"THAT SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Xander stormed into the library, throwing off a pile of books.  
  
"Xander!" Willow scolded as she leapt down to begin to clean up the mess he just made.  
  
"Good heavens, what is the matter?" Giles and Jenny rushed out from his office, a look of question playing in their eyes. Dawn and Jesse also exchanged bewildered looks. No one seemed to acknowledge Cordelia until she cleared her throat.  
  
"I told him what happened to me. With the vampire. He got really, really upset, for some reason."  
  
"What happened?" Dawn hopped off the counter and stood next to Xander.  
  
"Well, a vampire attacked her." Dawn cast him an incredulous look, "Which you all knew. I'm gonna give you the list of attributes that she gave me and you all fill in the blank, okay?"  
  
"We're waiting with bated breath." Jesse deadpanned.  
  
"Her attacker had a British accent, wore leather, used the word 'bloody' a lot, and had platinum blonde hair." Dawn's insides turned to putty.  
  
"You're lying. You have to be." She whispered, not meeting Xander's gaze.  
  
"I wish I was." Xander replied. Cordelia blinked.  
  
"Am I missing something?"  
  
"Spike would never do that!" Dawn argued, "He has a soul."  
  
"Well, looks like it took a little vacation. Speaking of which, where's Buffy?"  
  
Willow laughed humorlessly.  
  
"On a date with Spike." As if on cue, Buffy walked in, a huge smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Who's on a date with Spike?" She joked, before noticing the somber looks on her friends faces, "What's up?" Jenny, the only one who appeared to still possess her mobility, walked over and led Buffy to a study table.  
  
"Buffy, sweetie. There's been an...something's happened." Buffy's face paled.  
  
"Oh my God. Is my mom okay?"  
  
"Your mom is fine. It's about Spike. Sweetie, he's the one who attacked Cordelia." Everyone held their breath, waiting for Buffy's reaction.  
  
Buffy burst out laughing.  
  
"Okay..." Cordelia muttered, "Maybe she's delusional or something." Buffy took a moment out of her laughing fit to glare at Cordelia.  
  
"I'm not delusional. It's just, it's a big misunderstanding. Shape-shifter demons, hello! Spike said that there was a shape-shifter demon posing as him." Giles and Jenny exchanged glances.  
  
"Buffy." Giles said, softly, "I've worked with shape-shifters before, or at least, I've studied them. Closely."  
  
"Soo...?"  
  
"The truth is, Buffy...the truth is that they cannot harm anyone unless they are in their true form. Cordelia would've seen a, a, a, a large mass attack her rather than Spike, had it been a shape-shifter demon." Buffy's breath caught in her throat as she digested what Giles had to say.  
  
"Well, there must be some other explanation." Buffy said, searching her friend's faces for some kind of comfort. When she found none, she froze, her face contorting into an odd shape. Unshed tears glazed over her eyes and her hand found its way to her mouth. Suddenly, she felt a familiar sensation rise in her stomach.  
  
She ran out of the library.  
  
Xander started to chase after her, but was stopped by Jesse who just shook his head and led Xander back to his seat.  
  
"Just let her go, man. She needs some time."  
  
~  
  
Buffy retched one last time and held her head between her legs.  
  
"Oh, God..." She whimpered out, a few tears racing down her cheeks, "God..."  
  
"Hello, kitten." A sneering voice came from above her. Buffy sniffed and looked up in the icy eyes of Spike.  
  
"Spike. What...?" She tried to form a question, but nothing came out.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, luv. Can't believe you actually bought the whole 'soul equals good vampire' rubbish." He kicked her in the head, laughing. Buffy fell, clutching her hands tightly to her hair, unbelieving.  
  
"You-you told me you loved me." Spike smiled viciously.  
  
"Yeah. It was really bloody sweet...watchin' you think I was serious. God, I don't mean to change the subject, but could I get a camera or something? The look on your face right now is priceless!" Spike picked Buffy up by her neck, "Or maybe I could just rip it off and keep it as a conversation piece. Decisions, Decisions." He threw her down and kicked her in the stomach.  
  
"To think how long I bloody waited to let you know who I really am...amazing really; patience isn't my strong suit, luv. But yet, that look...the look on your face right now...makes it all worth it!"  
  
"It was all a lie..." Buffy muttered, still not comprehending everything. Spike sighed in frustration and clomped his foot down hard on her hand, making her scream out loud. He smirked.  
  
"Ever heard of Drusilla? No, I guess not. Well, she's the only woman I could ever love. And there's no way some air-headed, vapid, blonde, Californian cheerleader type is ever, * ever * gonna change that." Buffy fought back the tears as hard as she could.  
  
"Oh. You're not gonna cry now are you? Go cry to bloody Angel, don't cry here, alright darlin'?" He slid a cigarette out of its case and flicked his lighter on. He leaned down and lit the fag, breathing in the smoke. Buffy wiped her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"This isn't over." She threatened, picking herself up.  
  
"Bloody right it isn't. I think the next few weeks are gonna be *very* interesting for you, luv." With that, he sauntered off, laughing into the night.  
  
Buffy clenched her jaw. Not gonna cry, not gonna cry...God, you're so pathetic...   
  
"Buffy!"  
  
Buffy groaned inwardly at the British inflected voice, not sure if she could handle another session of insults from the man she thought she loved.  
  
However, the voice came from a different direction.  
  
Spike appeared next to her and pecked her cheek.  
  
"Hey, pet. You left your purse at the Bronze!" Buffy lost all of her senses as Spike handed the bag to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Buffy moved her gaze forward, where she could still make out the silhouette of the first Spike. She snapped her neck back and forth between the two figures.  
  
"What's goin' on, luv?" Spike dipped his neck, trying to make eye contact with the slayer. Buffy blinked.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." She glared at Spike and grabbed his hand, dragging him to her house, ready to interrogate.  
  
She needed some answers.  
  
~  
  
tbc... 


	23. To Prefer a Lie

A/N: I think I misled some people when I said that this fic is almost over...I meant comparatively. There's gonna be no more pointless demons or any (real) resolution until the end.  
  
Just think of this as my fic's February sweeps ;-)  
  
~  
  
Back in the library, the group sat in silence, pondering their individual thoughts, when Xander finally spoke again.  
  
"So, yeah...Spike, if that's even his name, also wanted me to find out some information about "The Choosers."" He explained sourly, making air quotes. "Whoever they are."  
  
Dawn snapped her head up at that, but remained silent. Now is definitely not that time to drop that bombshell, Summers.  
  
"The Choosers? Funny, he asked me to get a spell for him months ago. I had hoped he would forget about it...The Choosers aren't always the most, er, amenable bunch." Giles replied, cleaning his glasses.  
  
"So we are saying 'No' to finding out any information about The Choosers." Willow declared, her resolve face on.  
  
"Maybe we should, though. Go see them, I mean." Xander mused aloud, hoisting himself up next to Jesse.  
  
"Um, are you nuts?" Jesse asked incredulously, "It's probably just a trap."  
  
"Yeah. A trap." Dawn agreed eagerly.  
  
"But he wanted me to ask about * him. * Not about Buffy, about him, which means that there's probably some information there!" Xander said excitedly, the makings of a plan brewing inside his usually dormant mind. "I'll go, he told me to."  
  
"Xander!" Willow eeped, "This isn't the time to follow the potentially evil vampire's orders!"  
  
"Potentially? Do you not see the huge gash on my head?" Cordelia replied, annoyed.  
  
"Okay, so the less-than-potentially evil vampire. Even worse!" Willow pointed out.  
  
"C'mon, guys!" Xander whined, "What's the worse that could happen?"  
  
"Um, you could *die.*" Cordelia said slowly, hoping to penetrate into Xander's thick skull. However, he ignored that and rushed over to Giles.  
  
"Ya gotta back me here, G-man. It could give us some serious insight."  
  
"I could always just consult my books..." Giles lamely argued.  
  
"But I could get real live information, not something outta a dusty book that hasn't been updated since, like, the 9th century."  
  
Giles sighed, vigorously rubbing his glasses. Xander cleared his throat.  
  
"And, really, Giles? Going might mean risking my life, but not going might mean risking * all * our lives." Cordelia snorted.  
  
"Corny much?"  
  
"It's the truth, though." Xander said softly, moving away from Giles, waiting to hear his reply. Giles groaned.  
  
"I may regret this..." Xander visibly perked.  
  
"Seriously? I get to go?" Giles nodded gravely. Xander hopped down and burst into the Mission: Impossible theme, dancing around the room.  
  
"Does he always act like this?" Cordelia asked Dawn.  
  
"Well, he's never gotten a chance to do something so integral. So, naturally, he's excited." Dawn explained, trying to ignore the dread that was pinching at her skin.  
  
"I'm kinda curious to what he's gonna find out, though. Aren't you?" Cordelia asked.  
  
Dawn gulped and nodded.  
  
She was not liking the way this was turning out.  
  
~  
  
"Ow! Buffy! Leggo of my arm!" Spike howled as the slayer threw him down onto her bed.  
  
"Explain everything." She said in an icy voice.  
  
"Is this one of those hormonal things?" Spike asked, only half-serious, "Cuz I haven't the bloodiest clue what you're talking about, pet."  
  
Buffy grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Why are there two Spikes?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Spike replied, truly befuddled by Buffy's confusing line of questioning, "Pet, there's only one of me here..."  
  
"I know that!" Buffy snapped, "But there's another one, wandering about, talking like you...only evil."  
  
Spike drew his eyebrows in.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
~  
  
Giles pulled out The Book from inside of his desk and slammed it down.  
  
"I wrote the spell inside the margins." Giles explained as he flipped the pages in search of The Chooser's page. Xander nodded and looked over Giles' shoulder, when he found it. Xander studied the picture.  
  
"Freaky lookin' dudes." He remarked. "They look...nice, though."  
  
"Nice? Far from it." Giles replied with a shudder, "Though I suppose some of them are good. Such as the Keeper of the Earthly Secrets. According to my research, he is fairly trustworthy. Temperamental, yes, but trustworthy."  
  
"Speakin' Greek, my man." Giles looked up sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No problemo. Let's just get this party started, alright?" Giles nodded.  
  
"All you must do is read this spell and then hope for the best."  
  
Xander looked down at Giles' nearly illegible chicken scratch.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
He read.  
  
"O Great Choosers of Destiny  
  
Bring Me Forth To Thine Wonder  
  
I Request A Gathering"  
  
"WHOA!!" Xander was pulled through a hollow tunnel, pressure pounding on his bones. After what seemed like an eternity, he crashed down onto a hard floor.  
  
He gasped when he looked up.  
  
Eight towering men stood above him, adorned in large black capes, standing upon cliffs, with staffs between crevices.  
  
"Whoa." Xander reiterated. The tallest Chooser glared down at him, in his usual way.  
  
"You are treading on dangerous ground, Human."  
  
"Umm..." Xander started, but couldn't find the right words.  
  
"You have no comprehension of what you are dealing with, the forces that are in place."  
  
"I just want to know what's going on with Spike." If Xander hadn't known better, he would have said a small smile played upon the lips of the Chooser.  
  
"It is the first piece of the puzzle. And congratulations, Human. You are the second."  
  
~  
  
"Two Spikes. One of them is you, obviously, and I want to know who the other one is. You're gonna tell me. And don't you dare try to bullshit your way out of this, Spike cuz I swear to God-"  
  
"Buffy!" Spike yelled, trying to get her attention, "I promise, luv, I'm just as clueless as you are!"  
  
"Yeah, well, this sort of thing doesn't just * happen, * Spike! There has to be a reason. And please, * please * if you have any little, possible idea as to what might have caused this, you have to tell me." Buffy kneeled next to Spike, her eyes wide and vulnerable. Spike's eyes glazed over and he blinked, a pained expression coming over his face.  
  
"No, pet." Spike whispered, not meeting her gaze, "I have no idea what would cause this." Buffy nodded and stood up, steely resolve within her eyes.  
  
"You better be telling me the truth, or so help you." She replied softly, moving out of her room. Spike, recognizing the dangerous undertones in her voice, sprang to his feet.  
  
"Buffy! Wait!" Buffy stopped and turned around. "There...There might be something that could have caused it." Buffy sighed and walked back into the room and folded her arms. Spike looked at her with mournful eyes and shook his head.  
  
"You might wanna sit down for this one, pet."  
  
~  
  
"Hold up." Xander said, raising his hand, "I never signed up for * that * gig, alright?"  
  
"It is not your choice."  
  
"Okay, well, let's just say that, for pretend," Xander offered, still shaky, "I agree to be the second 'puzzle piece.' What exactly would that entail?"  
  
"I am the Keeper of the Earthly Secrets. It is not my place to reveal all outcomes of time and dreams." The Chooser said gravely.  
  
"O-kaay. Whatever. Is it dangerous?" Xander gulped, "Would it hurt?" The Keeper of the Earthly Secrets looked up to the sky.  
  
"You will be sent on a quest under false pretences. There, you will undergo pain, more pain than you could ever possibly imagine."  
  
"Not likin' this..." Xander muttered.  
  
"But time will be an ally. The vampire, Spike. One of them will be an ally, though you will not be aware of it. The other will meet you on the quest. The Slayer will meet you on the quest. The Witch will meet you on the quest. The Key will meet you on the quest. The Watcher will meet you on the quest. The Power will meet you on the quest. The Truth will meet you on the quest."  
  
"Okay, so not followin' ya. " Xander said, shaking his head resignedly. The Chooser continued.  
  
"Some will be allies, others will not be. Understand that it is against their will. They are not your friends, but rather the Fighters."  
  
"The who?" Xander asked. The Keeper of the Earthly Secrets ignored him once again.  
  
"You must keep the vampires alive." The Chooser hissed, "No matter what anyone else tells you. That is of dire importance."  
  
"Aren't they dead, though?" Xander asked.  
  
"Do not contradict me, Human." The Keeper of the Earthly Secrets said in a dark tone, "Do as I say."  
  
"But they are dead, right?"  
  
"Yes!" The Chooser snapped, "But you must keep them in the current state they are in. * Both * of them. Not just the obvious choice. This may place you in an unsatisfactory position with the Slayer. You must not give in. It could upset the fabric of time."  
  
"Look, I don't mean to repeat myself, but HOLD UP!!!!" Xander screamed, "What do you mean "one of them" or, or "both of them!" Since when are there two Spikes?"  
  
"That is all, Human."  
  
With that, Xander blinked and found himself back in the library.  
  
~  
  
Buffy sat on her bed, next to Spike, not saying a word.  
  
She couldn't move.  
  
She couldn't more, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe...she felt like the floor had been taken out from underneath her and replaced by the physical form of surreality.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and felt a flash...  
  
| Spike stood before her, eyes yellow, face contorted. She reached for her stake, ready to kill him.  
  
"So, I guess this is it, eh?" He said, his voice low.  
  
"Looks like." Buffy's heart pounded in her chest. She didn't want to do this. It was Spike. Her Spike. No! Bad Buffy! Not "your" Spike. He's evil. Bad and evil. Spike who tried to rape you, ring a bell? She clutched the weapon. Then, he lunged at her. |  
  
Buffy snapped her eyes open and brought her green eyes to Spike's blue ones...which were currently pleading silently.  
  
"Say something." He whispered.  
  
"You lied to me." She replied, voice matching his.  
  
"Only cuz I had to-" Buffy cut him off by raising her hand, signaling that she wasn't finished.  
  
"I'm not finished. You. Lied. To. Me." Buffy stood up and began frantically pacing around the room, blood vessels pounding aimlessly through her brain, "You lied to me not once, not twice, b-but so many times that there's no way I could ever rack my brain and figure it out!"  
  
"Buffy, please-"  
  
"No! You do not get to talk." Buffy hissed violently, "You're a liar. And you said you loved me and God, I fucking believed it..."  
  
"I wasn't lying about that, pet!" Spike grabbed her arm, but Buffy brushed him off forcefully.  
  
"Get out." She whispered.  
  
"Buffy..."Spike pleaded.  
  
"I said * get * * out. *" Buffy's eyes rimmed with tears, as Spike sullenly stood up and stopped at the door.  
  
"Buffy...before I go."  
  
"What? What do you want?" Buffy said, the hurt in her voice cracking through painfully as she cried out. Spike closed his eyes, willing the tears building up in his eyes to go away.  
  
"Buffy, ya know that sister I mentioned? Your li'l sis?"  
  
"Yeah..." Spike clenched his jaw and swallowed.  
  
"It's Dawn."  
  
With that, Spike walked out of the room.  
  
~  
  
tbc... 


	24. Blitzkrieg

A/N: Hey guys -- I don't want to lose anyone as a reader, but please, * please * don't place demands on me for how I should write the story. I am very open to suggestions and constructive criticism (what writer isn't?), but it is hard for me to swallow when you say that I have to do something your way or you'll stop reading because A) it really won't influence the way I write and B) it's just rude. In the end, everyone loses. You won't get what you want and I end up feeling crappy for a good half-hour. So, for everyone's sake, please don't do that! It'll save us all a lot of grief. On a lighter note, my updates might be coming more quickly...my rehearsals for the play I'm in are taking a break from working with leads and my school work has really been cut, leaving Evil Rabbit with tons and tons of writing time! And now on with the story... (Warning: this one's relatively short and angsty)  
  
~  
  
"SPIKE!!" Buffy burst out of her house, chasing after the bleached retreating figure. "Spike, wait!"  
  
Spike turned around.  
  
"Thought that might get your attention." He said with a sad smile, with only a hint of his usual wit and fire. Buffy glared in return.  
  
"What the *hell* do you mean Dawn's my sister? She can't be my sister!"  
  
"Well, technically she's not, see, she was the Key and these monks added her into your life by creating false memories. You had to protect her, especially after your mum died. Then you died for her, Dawn, I mean. Willow brought you back though." Buffy just blinked.  
  
Spike sighed.  
  
"Alright, um...let me try that again. Dawn is your sister. She's from your future, too. I was sent on a, well, at the risk of sounding corny, a mission. However, when I was sent on said mission-"  
  
"By the Choosers. Who you told me meant nothing to you." Buffy interjected sourly.  
  
"Er, yeah. Right. Anyway, they told me that Dawn would cease to exist. Course, I had come to love the li'l nibblet, so I couldn't bear that thought. So, I threatened them and did some negotiating and presto! Ambrine "Dawn" Jones." Buffy stared at him for a moment and then looked to the ground.  
  
"That was nice of you. To save my sister. * If * this is all true, that is." Spike shot her a hurt glance, "Oh, don't give me that 'kicked-puppy' look! You were lying to me."  
  
"I had to. For your safety." Buffy rolled her eyes. Spike glowered.  
  
"Are you telling me that you would have believed me for one second if I told you everything I did in there right from the get-go?" He hissed incredulously. Buffy cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"We'll never know now."  
  
"I had to gain your trust before I could tell you anything!" Spike argued.  
  
"I don't really give a damn, Spike! Right now all I'm concerned with is finding Giles and Dawn and figuring out what the hell is going on."  
  
"I already explained that to you!" Spike yelled.  
  
"And you've proved yourself sooo trustworthy."  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Spike screamed, stomping his foot onto the ground, anger getting the best of him, "This wasn't supposed to work this way!" Buffy snapped around and walked straight over to him, staring coldly into his blue eyes.  
  
"How was it supposed to work, huh? That you'd tell me everything, I'd digest it, and then fling my arms around you, proclaiming that you're some sort of a goddamn saint? You. Lied. To. Me."  
  
"Think we covered that one, luv." Spike bit back. Buffy bit the inside of her lip, trying to stop herself from boiling over.  
  
"You *lied* to me. And now you're acting like I should be okay with it."  
  
"You have to be okay with it!"  
  
"Fuck you! I don't have to be okay with anything! You lied to me."  
  
"God, are you a bleedin' parrot or something? I know that I lied to you, you know that I lied to you, could you please try to use a new bloody line of attack on me?!?" Spike roared, rounding her up against the house, keeping a tight hold on her wrists.  
  
"You want a new line of attack, Spike? Fine. You'll get one. You are a murderer."  
  
"Believe me, pet. That is hardly new." He drawled. Buffy clenched her jaw.  
  
"I hate you." She seethed. Spike's eyes flashed.  
  
"Gotta say, pet. You're really bordering on my patience level right now. 'I hate you!' 'You're a murderer!' Maybe so. But you are a self-righteous, stubborn, bit-"  
  
Buffy cut Spike off, grabbing his neck and roughly capturing his lips in hers. Spike groaned into the kiss and backed her up against the wall. They broke apart for a split-second, allowing Buffy to breathe, but she grabbed him again, this time wrapping her right leg around his torso. Spike's eyes practically rolled back into their sockets when she rubbed against a now stimulated region. Buffy and Spike's lips, teeth, and tongues battled endlessly for dominance.  
  
"Spike..."Buffy moaned as he moved his mouth down to her neck. She gasped when she felt his hardness underneath her. He moved in for another searing kiss.  
  
"Want you..." He said breathily. Buffy nodded through his next kiss and wrapped both legs around him. Spike pushed her against the wall, his hand moving up underneath her shirt.  
  
"Love you..." He whispered, moving his lips down to her collarbone. In a flash of a second, however, he was on the ground, an incredibly pissed off Buffy standing above him, looking absolutely disgusted with herself.  
  
"Get away from me." She hissed, wiping her mouth with her hand, just as she did after their first night together ever. Funny. Looks like she's not the only one who's getting déjà vu. Spike kicked up his legs, lifting himself to a standing position. He glared at Buffy and then turned around and walked away. Buffy blinked back a fresh set of tears and went inside her house to get her coat, shaking like a leaf all the while. Suddenly, a flash came to her.  
  
| You're bent. Yeah. Made you scream though, didn't it? |  
  
Buffy gargled salt water and spit it out into the bathroom sink. She wasn't even sure how she had made it up there. She felt her throat dehydrate as lightening shots of flashes came into her mind...  
  
| What's Saturday? I kill you... |  
  
| You belong in the darkness... |  
  
| He called you 'Slutty the Vampire Slayer'...|  
  
Buffy clutched the sink.  
  
| I'll let Drusilla kill you... |  
  
| I hate you... |  
  
| No! Stop! Please! No... |  
  
She looked over at the bathtub. Oh, God...   
  
| You really gonna put your kid sis in danger just to spite me?... |  
  
| I hate you... |  
  
| Your neck will be my chalice... |  
  
She felt something move up her stomach.  
  
| I hate you... |  
  
| How could you do that? You hate me that much? |  
  
| Every Slayer has a death wish. Even you. |  
  
| I hate you... |  
  
She hugged her arms around her torso.  
  
| I know you wanna dance, Slayer. |  
  
| It doesn't tip the scale! |  
  
| Say it's true...It would never be you, Spike. |  
  
She fell to her knees  
  
| You're beneath me. |  
  
| You're all I bloody think about...dream about... |  
  
| I hate you. |  
  
She flung the toilet seat up.  
  
| No!! NO!! Please, God, no, stop! |  
  
She vomited. Again. She leaned back against the cold porcelain of the toilet, wiping her mouth. Her head was spinning, her emotions a rush. Madness and mourning ringed her eyes. Spike. Spike. Spike. Spike. Spike. He was everywhere. Spike. Spike. Spike.  
  
"Lying son-of-a-bitch..." Buffy whispered half-heartedly. She could see it now. Both of them were to blame for the fucked-up nature of their relationship. Granted, she couldn't remember most of it...but it was in no way one sided.  
  
| Ask me again why I could never love you. |  
  
With that, Buffy fell to the ground, screeching and sobbing in agony.  
  
~  
  
tbc...  
  
Add. A/N: Ugh. I hated writing that. But it's necessary. And before you reach for your rotten tomatoes and various other trash-like items, that's about the peak of the angst for our beloved couple. Everything is gonna get a helluva lot lighter from this point on. 


	25. The Blanks

~  
  
Spike whistled to himself as he walked through the town.  
  
Unlife can't get much sweeter than this.   
  
Unless the Slayer was dead.  
  
But that would come later.  
  
But sooner would be better. A tiny voice in his brain urged. He swallowed heavily. He wouldn't have to bide his time much longer, but, damn, was he getting sick of it.  
  
"Feel like bloody Angelus." He whispered. He stopped when he heard a rustle in the bush next to him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. It was either one of two things...  
  
a) violence  
  
b) dinner  
  
Or perhaps a bit of both... He thought and he yanked the intruder out of the plant and took in her identity. She looked familiar...  
  
"Tell me it isn't true." She said, her voice low and urgent. Spike let out a huge smirk. Now he remembered. She was one of the Slayer's mates. Cute little brunette thing...maybe I'll turn her...   
  
"What can I say, baby? I've always been bad." He whispered.  
  
"No. No, you're not." She pleaded, her eyes filled with tears. Spike shook his head.  
  
"When are you white-hats gonna learn, huh? Vampire equals evil. I'm a vampire. You do the bloody math." He lit a cigarette...this little chit was beginning to piss him off already.  
  
"You brought me here, though! You wanted to save Buffy!" Dawn screamed, hoping to break through to him somehow...to bring back the Spike she knew and loved. When she said that, though, Spike got a strange look on his face...his eyes widened and a smile creeped across his lips.  
  
"I brought you here, eh? You mean to this area, to this state...?" Spike's eyes gleamed maliciously.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about." Dawn hissed.  
  
"Refresh my memory. The Choosers...what do they have to do with this?" Dawn gave him an incredulous look.  
  
"They're the ones who put this whole thing into motion, duh."  
  
"Put what into motion?!?!" Spike screamed, grabbing Dawn's shoulders roughly and throwing her to the ground. In the split second that Dawn shielded her face, however, something had pushed Spike away and began to pummel him, profusely.  
  
Buffy thrashed and bashed his head into the ground, kneeing him in the stomach as she straddled him. Spike tried to kick her off him, but soon found that there was no stopping the woman. He moved and grabbed at her wrists, but she just twisted his She was like a crazed woman with an almost demonic mantra of 'Kill, kill, kill...' dancing in her eyes. In one last final blow, she stepped on his groin, to which he groaned in agony. Buffy stood up and glared down at him. He held his stomach, but glared up with hate.  
  
She was a good fighter.  
  
He stood up briskly and went to punch the Slayer, but she caught his fist mid-swing. Her eyes darkened and she dipped her voice dangerously.  
  
"Stay the hell away from my sister."  
  
~  
  
"So he just told you then?" Dawn asked, still in shock as Buffy aimlessly tidied up her newfound baby sister's room. She had just recounted everything to Dawn, but still barely believed it herself...it was like something out of a daydream. A horrifyingly traumatic daydream, but a daydream none the less.  
  
"Yeah...I sort of freaked."  
  
"Naturally." Dawn replied. Buffy looked down and gave a sad smile.  
  
"Probably more than I should have. I didn't even let him explain anything...not that I wouldn't have been any less angry at him, but still..." Dawn bit her lip and finally asked the question that had been biting at her side since Buffy had saved her from Evil!Spike.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Buffy snapped her gaze over to Dawn.  
  
"I don't...I don't know. I feel a little drained. It's like, all this anger was pouring out toward Spike because I feel he's more responsible for everything, but at the same time..." Buffy rounded on her sister, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Cuz you wouldn't have believed me. Or Spike. And because, we got to the point where you would've believed us, Spi- * we * thought that you would get angry with us and ditch us and it would all be for nothing." Buffy nodded gravely.  
  
"Guess I proved that theory right." Dawn shook her head vigorously.  
  
"No! You're proving it wrong right now! You're being amazingly calm." Buffy gave a short laugh.  
  
"That's because I'd probably pass out if I wasn't."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They sat in silence...Buffy rubbing her neck and Dawn twiddling her thumbs. Buffy took a deep intake of breath.  
  
"So, um, in this other reality place..." Dawn looked up expectantly. Buffy bit the bullet, "What happened?"  
  
Dawn smiled and patted her bed.  
  
"Sit down, this might take awhile."  
  
~  
  
"Interesting...interesting..." Giles repeated for the eightieth time since Xander had told the group about his, as Jesse had wryly described it, 'adventures in Chooserland.'  
  
"Yes, Rupert. We get it. It's interesting. Es muy intersante." Jenny replied, rubbing her temples, "Could you please tell us what you think?"  
  
"Yeah, cuz I'd like to know." Xander said. Cordelia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Duh! He's gonna get sent on some mission, these freaky Fighter people are gonna meet him there, end of story. Then there's the two Spike thing, but I don't even get what the big deal with that is to begin with. So he's boinking that Buffy girl; who cares? Lots of girls date bad boys."  
  
"Can we gag her?" Xander asked, pointing at Cordelia. She pinched him and glared.  
  
"I'm serious." She whined.  
  
"Yes and that's what's so scary."  
  
"Not about the boinking part! That was..."  
  
"What?" Xander asked, "An attempt at inappropriate dark humor? Cuz let me tell ya, honey, you shouldn't quit your day job."  
  
"It's probably less verbatim than that." Willow cut the bickering teens off, "The whole mission thing, I mean."  
  
"Yes, quite. The, uh, The Choosers never give a straight answer even when it is seemingly." Giles explained as he wiped his glasses clean. Jenny laid a reassuring hand on his arm and he continued, "You see, The Choosers have been around, er, well, nearly as long as the earth. Some longer. Some come from the time when, uh, when demons ruled the earth. They always wished that they could bring it back, to that time...however, the more, uh, human ones, the eight which you encountered, wish nothing more than happiness for humans. That is where the Keeper of the Earthly Secrets comes into play. He was from the time of demons, yet..."  
  
"Yet what?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yet he sided with the humans." Giles began to pace around the room, everything coming to him in a moment's notice, "And ever since the moment he chose his side, there has been a great conflict of power between the two. If ever the demonic Choosers would regain power, all hell would break loose. According to prophecies, it would happen unless a Slayer could help fight it. But, dammit!" Giles pounded a desk with his fist as a thought suddenly came to him.  
  
"What?" Xander asked breathlessly, caught up in the explanation.  
  
"Whatever is happening, that's not it. It has to be something else."  
  
"Why?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, you see, the only way that the demonic Choosers could ever even possibly gain power would be through a break in the link of time. Something, anything coming forward or going backward. And that notion is preposterous. Besides that, there's also the fact that the prophecies are so contradictory that no one even takes them seriously anymore, but...I really thought I had something for a moment there."  
  
"But it's good that that's not happening." Jesse stated, hoping no one else would notice Giles' disappointed face.  
  
"Well, yes. It would be worse than anything possibly imaginable. The order of the world would be completely reversed. Which is why the break is needed, you see."  
  
Everyone nodded in understanding, glad to put that idea far from their minds. Jesse cleared his throat.  
  
"This is kinda off topic, but has anyone seen my girlfriend?"  
  
~  
  
Buffy laughed and clapped her hands together.  
  
"That is soo priceless! 'Second best.' Ha! That's so cool. I really like this version of Angel better." Dawn smiled.  
  
"Well, then you moved away and showed that you weren't really chained up. You fought Faith and then you and Angel ran out, with all this new information on the mayor."  
  
"Cool! Then what happened? With the mayor, I mean? Skip over boring stuff." Dawn continued.  
  
"Well, just a note, Angel broke up with you before prom and you were completely devastated."  
  
"Asshole! Right before prom? That's cruel." Dawn gave her a look.  
  
"Do you wanna tell it?" Buffy put up her hands in a truce and mimed zipping her lips. Dawn laughed and shook her head.  
  
"So anyway, you found out that he, the mayor, wanted to become a pure demon and that he was going to do it on graduation. You told me and mom not to come because of it...which frankly, I was just glad to have an excuse not to come to a stuffy graduation ceremony. You ended up throwing various bombs and fire-starter-thingys in the mayor's direction when this happened, he looked like a huge-ass snake, by the way, and he blew up along with the school."  
  
"Harsh." Buffy interjected, "So, then what happened? Did Angel stick around?"  
  
"No...he moved to L.A. Which he has to do now." Buffy tilted her head and gave Dawn a quizzical look, "That's what The Choosers told Spike. It's for your safety." Buffy frowned slightly, mentally making a note to think about that fact later...but her curiosity to find out more about her life took over everything.  
  
"Go on. What happened next?"  
  
"Well, now we go to Buffy: The College Years..."  
  
~  
  
Angel opened his refrigerator door and pulled out a bag of blood. He sunk his teeth into the plastic and took a few sips before he sighed and threw it back into the refrigerator. He wasn't hungry.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Angel jumped into a fighting stance, searching his eyes around the apartment. He hissed when he saw Spike standing before him.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" He asked, ready to attack the second Spike pissed him off.  
  
"I need your help." The vampire replied, his voice hard.  
  
"Why would I ever help you, you mother fucker?" Angel asked, grabbing Spike by his collar, "You screwed everything up for me." Spike laughed, but then coughed, his bruises suddenly pounding his nerve endings.  
  
"You didn't hear? I'm the real Spike; the other one's an imposter." Angel put him down, cautiously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, son-of-a-bitch wants to kill Buffy. He tried to convince him that he has a soul and all that rubbish. Then he started to bloody date her. From what I've heard he's been trying to kill her since he bloody well got here." Angel's nostrils flared. Spike shook his head, doing his best to play the concerned vampire.  
  
"So you're the real good guy?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, who're you gonna trust? The souled vampire who's fucking the Slayer or the souled vampire who just wants to save the world." Spike felt sick as he pretended to have a soul, but reminded himself that he was doing it for Drusilla.  
  
Angel paused, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Spike just smiled.  
  
~  
  
"She-she died?" Buffy asked Dawn, tears in both of their eyes.  
  
"Yeah." Dawn whispered, "A brain aneurysm. Apparently, it was a side effect from the surgery."  
  
"So then it was all for nothing!! There was no point to it at all!" Buffy fought back tears as she paced around the room.  
  
"It gave us more time." Pause. "Most likely."  
  
"Most likely." Buffy repeated with a tiny, sarcastic laugh. Dawn stood up next to Buffy and touched her arm.  
  
"Do you want me to go on?" Buffy looked over at her.  
  
"Just give me the nutshell version."  
  
"Nutshell version? Okay, Glory tortured Spike for information, he didn't give any, you respected him then, Glory sucked out Tara's brains, showed Glory who I was, we ran off, Glory was Ben and Ben was Glory, you called Ben, Ben morphed into Glory and took me away, apparently you went into a state of shock, you got better, everyone planned to save me by stalling Glory, Doc pushed Spike away, he cut me, you died to save my life, everyone was devastated, Willow brought you back, everyone was thrilled, you were in heaven, you felt like you were hell while you were here, you went to Spike for comfort, you ended up sleeping with him, you broke up with him when Riley came back married, Xander left Anya at the altar, Anya became a vengeance demon again, Spike slept with Anya, Spike tried to rape you, Willow tried to end the world, Xander stopped her, Spike went to Africa to get a soul, he came back, pretended to be evil so you would kill him, you almost staked him, he lunged at you but ended up crying in your arms, he told you everything, you welcomed him into the Scoobs, you fell in love with him, you were too proud to tell him, you finally did, you guys dated for three months, you were killed again, and here we are."  
  
Buffy blinked.  
  
"I think the detailed version * might * be needed..."  
  
~  
  
Hours later, Buffy and Dawn still sat on the bed, reflecting on everything Dawn had said.  
  
"Spike really does love me." Buffy finally said.  
  
"More than anything. Especially now that he has a soul." Dawn tilted her head to look at Buffy, "He never wanted to hurt you."  
  
"I know. I mean, * now * I know." Buffy sighed, "We both really screwed this one up." Dawn gave her a confused look, "Me and Spike, I mean." Dawn nodded.  
  
"I guess. I mean, you can always un-screw it." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"I don't know if I'm ready to. I mean...I love him, but sometimes it's not enough."  
  
"It's always been enough." Dawn said. Buffy locked her eyes with her sister's.  
  
"Maybe. Someday." Dawn laughed a sad little laugh.  
  
"Someday might not be good enough. I mean, if what The Choosers said about the apocalypse it true, then..." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I know! God, I just...I just love him so much and I just want everything to be okay, but at the same time I don't know what's true and what's not. And what if he hates me, now?" Buffy looked up at Dawn with unshed tears. One slinked down cautiously and Dawn caught it with her finger.  
  
"Buffy, you've beaten Spike up, you've used him, you've done awful, horrible things to him."  
  
"Guilt trip much?" Buffy asked, wiping under her eyes.  
  
"He never once stopped loving you." Buffy shot her gaze up and smiled gently.  
  
"That's comforting. For now." Buffy ran her fingers down the length of Dawn's hair and kissed her temple. Dawn suddenly wrapped her arms around Buffy and hugged her tightly.  
  
"It's so good to have you back, Buffy." Dawn whispered. Buffy smiled into her sister's hair and closed her eyes.  
  
It was as if Dawn had just become a part of her.  
  
~  
  
Spike leaned against a tombstone, glaring up at the slowly fading stars. He couldn't help but hate them as they gleamed cheerfully, mocking him. He took a deep unnecessary breath. God, I bloody hate this.  
  
He allowed himself to think for a moment about her, about what she was doing. The most likely scenario is that she was cursing his name to all of her mates and they (Xander, in particular) would come for his head in a matter of seconds.  
  
Spike rolled his tongue over his lips and watched as the first signs of light streamed in.  
  
He wondered, for just a split second, what the sunrise looked like. It had been 130+ years since he had seen it...  
  
Spike shook his head. He was being absurd. So Buffy was mad at him- it certainly wasn't the first time.  
  
Yet it felt like it was.  
  
The sun was becoming dangerously visible...he needed to move. He was almost frozen, though, watching the taboo scene. However, he shook himself out of his stupor and ducked into the street. He opened a sewer gate and hopped down.  
  
A new day dawned.  
  
~  
  
Buffy walked through the school hallways, doing her best to avoid Xander and Willow. Everything had happened so quickly and she just wasn't ready to talk to them...yet. She didn't want to talk to anyone.  
  
This, however, was not meant to be.  
  
A cold hand yanked her into the basement and backed her up against the wall.  
  
"We have to talk." Spike stated urgently, using his arms as a makeshift cage to keep her from leaving. Buffy folded her arms and quirked her eyebrows.  
  
"About what?" She asked more harshly than she meant. Spike gave her an incredulous look.  
  
"Buffy, I love you. God help me, but I do. You're everything to me and the last thing I'd ever want is to hurt you. And if I had known that you would reacted this way, I'd have told you about everything from the get go." Buffy looked down, trying her hardest to avoid his stormy gaze.  
  
"I know." She finally whispered. Spike drew in his eyebrows.  
  
"Then what's the problem?" Buffy swallowed and rolled her neck back, leaning the top of her head against the wall.  
  
"I don't know. I just...I need some time to digest everything." Spike nodded. "And I don't just mean, like, a week. I need longer than that. There's a lot I don't understand. I think that we should just try to slow down a little...I do want to be with you, but right now...I'm confused."  
  
Spike clenched his jaw and faked a smile.  
  
"Right then." He finally said. He breathed in shakily and turned to leave, but Buffy caught him. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. Spike closed his eyes and leaned into her lips, but she pulled away.  
  
"I do love you." She assured him, "But for now..."  
  
"I love you, too." Spike whispered urgently, "And I understand. I don't like it, but I understand it."  
  
Buffy gave him a sad smile and a tiny wave.  
  
Spike watched helplessly as Buffy went up the stairs, shut the door, and left.  
  
~  
  
tbc... 


	26. To Live

A/N: I know, I know...I've been a terrible, horrible author for promising updates and not giving any for a LONG time. However, RL threw a few kinks at me that I wasn't expecting with relationships and such, so I needed to take care of those before I could get any substantial writing done. But it's all good now! :-) So on with the story... ~  
  
"Kill the other Spike? That simple?" Angel snorted, "Sounds a little suspicious."  
  
"Look, mate, the last thing he'd expect is you to attack him. He thinks that you think he has a soul." Spike explained slowly, trying to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.  
  
Spike rounded the older vampire, his eyes cold and dark.  
  
"Do you love the Slayer?" He asked, his voice not above a whisper.  
  
"Yes." Angel answered.  
  
"Then you have to do it. For the Slayer's sake. She'll perish if you don't. He'll rip her throat out, but not before he ripped off her arms slowly" Spike got a tiny smirk on his face, "and gauged her eyes and cut her stomach into tiny little bits and rip both of her legs and cut out her cheeks..." Spike broke out of his reverie to see a very pensive Angel. He quickly recovered, "Or, at least that's what my soulless self would do."  
  
"Fine. I'll do it." Angel consented, "But how?"  
  
Spike gave him an incredulous look.  
  
"Well, in general, stake to the heart equals dusted vamp."  
  
"Thank you." Angel replied sarcastically, "What I mean is, how do I do this without Buffy getting in the way? The last thing I want is to hurt her in anyway."  
  
Spike could barely contain an eyeroll.  
  
"The last thing the Slayer is gonna do is protect that bastard now. If by some miracle, she does, then you get around her. Don't think so hard, mate."  
  
"Not your mate." Angel said quietly. Spike merely cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Angelus, I should make something clear. So long as you cooperate, I'm the best damn mate you'll ever have."  
  
~  
  
Giles was frantic.  
  
Everything made sense so suddenly...Spike and Dawn were from the future and they came to the past...creating a break in time.  
  
"This is bloody awful." Giles finally said after at least an hour of pacing around the library, "What the hell were the two of you thinking, playing with time in that manner?"  
  
"We weren't bloody well 'playing,' Giles!" Spike replied indignantly, "I told you before, the Choosers told us to do it."  
  
"Oh, 'the Choosers told you to do it.'" Giles mocked, "You didn't by any chance notice dark, ominous shadows floating around when you were there did you, because I would think that you might be tipped off by the obvious * evil * that sent you there!" Giles finished with a roar.  
  
"Actually, the one who sent us didn't seem evil. He was called the Keeper of the Earthly Secrets or some pompous ass name like that." Spike explained. Xander perked up.  
  
"That's the dude I met! I thought you said he was good?" Xander asked Giles, who was once again dumbfounded.  
  
"It just doesn't make sense...why would he purposefully awaken the Age of Demons again?"  
  
Buffy cleared her throat.  
  
"Spike said it had something to do with me. And my power." She offered.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Buffy." Giles replied, "You're a slayer just like any other."  
  
"Don't be so quick to jump that gun, Rupes." Spike drawled, "Buffy's definitely not your average Slayer."  
  
Dawn nodded in eager agreement.  
  
"Yeah. She's way strong and powerful and shit."  
  
"Dawn, language!" Buffy chastised. She widened her eyes, "Whoa...where'd that come from?"  
  
As the group continued to converse and brainstorm, Jesse pulled Dawn into a row of books.  
  
"So Ambrine Jones never existed?" Jesse asked Dawn quietly.  
  
"No." Dawn replied, trying to gauge his response.  
  
To her relief, Jesse smiled.  
  
"Thank god. The only thing that was wrong with you from my point of view was the way you used to treat people." Dawn returned his smile and flung her arms around him.  
  
"I don't deserve you." She whispered into his ear. Jesse rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"How do you think Cordelia's taking this?" Dawn pulled away with a pained expression.  
  
"Did you not see her storm out? I'll have to talk to her later."  
  
Jesse nodded slowly and pulled her back into his embrace.  
  
"I feel like I haven't gotten to see you in awhile with all this going on."  
  
Dawn leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Well, we'd better make up for lost time then."  
  
~  
  
The stars above Buffy twinkled in the night sky as she and Spike walked silently on a patrol.  
  
"It's nice out." She said, "You can really see the stars again tonight."  
  
Spike smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Sometimes, when I look up, it's like I can see all the answers...everything I'll ever need to know, right up there. I think they are there, the answers to every one of life's mysteries, I mean. I just think no one ever bothers to suss them out."  
  
Buffy cocked her head and looked at Spike for a little while.  
  
"You really have a thing for the stars don't you?" She asked, still staring thoughtfully at her ex. Spike laughed.  
  
"I am a vampire, pet. You get pretty accustomed to them. I think every vampire either hates or loves the stars."  
  
"I think that'd be poetic if we weren't talking about man-eating demons." Buffy replied, but cast a glance at Spike, "For the most part anyway."  
  
"I was gonna say..."  
  
Buffy looked at the ground with a smile, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"So, these Chooser guys are pretty scary, huh? Now I sort of wish I * had * just taken on the Master as the Big Bad."  
  
"Guess so, but this has to happen. It's bloody awful, but true."  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
"But, why? Cuz of me? I don't think I want my purpose in my life to bring forth the end of all humanity."  
  
Spike smiled.  
  
"It's not pet. Your purpose is to make sure that doesn't happen."  
  
Buffy frowned and looked up.  
  
"Then why did they send you and Dawnie back?"  
  
For once, Spike didn't have a reply.  
  
~  
  
3:00 am PST.  
  
The library was silent...nothing was stirring.  
  
Not even a mouse... Xander thought humorously as he searched the expanse. He had snuck in, in search of something, anything that would begin to explain what The Choosers had told him.  
  
He turned on the computer, a blue light illuminating the entire room.  
  
"Where's Wills when you need her?" He whispered as he clicked on the card catalog icon.  
  
Luckily, he found a search button.  
  
"Aha..." He quickly typed 'The Choosers' into the tiny text box.  
  
Two items came up, both under 'Personal Collection.' Xander smiled wryly. He assumed Miss Calendar had set that up for Giles. Shame he won't touch this thing even with a foot long stick.   
  
One was the infamous 'The Book.'  
  
The other, however, Xander did not recognize.  
  
'In the Depths: A Look at the History of Demonolgy'  
  
However, Xander noticed that there was a tiny symbol next to the title...one that looked suspiciously like a lock. He clicked on this and two red, flashing words appeared.  
  
RESTRICTED READING  
  
Xander cursed under his breath.  
  
"I really need Wills now."  
  
Giving up, Xander turned off the computer and moved his way through the dark.  
  
He stopped.  
  
But the footsteps didn't.  
  
The hairs on the back of Xander's neck stood on end.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked aloud. A cold laugh was his only reply.  
  
"Holy shit." Xander whispered, before his body threw itself into its natural instinct.  
  
Xander's?  
  
Flight and flight * fast. *  
  
He flew from the room, screaming. A cold hand caught him though and flung him over the desk, making him hit his head on the desk. Xander was knocked unconscious.  
  
The computer illuminated again. The mouse moved the card catalog icon.  
  
An hour later, when the library was still once again... two red, flashing letters were all that were seen.  
  
SYSTEM DELETED  
  
~  
  
Blood ran over Xander's eyes. He groggily sat up, the sky and ground spinning around him. He took in his surroundings; feeling like he was in a dream world.  
  
"What the fu-" A metal spike clamped down into his hand. Xander howled in pain, lurching his entire body forward. He felt like he was sweating blood.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked frantically, trying desperately the excruciating pain.  
  
Suddenly, through his haze, a bright white light appeared.  
  
And a girl stepped through the threshold. She smiled warmly at him and knelt down, placing her cool hand upon his brow.  
  
"Shh...everything's alright, Alexander. It's okay. You're going to be fine." Xander knelt his head down, snuggling against the beauty before him.  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
~  
  
Buffy, Jesse, Dawn, Cordelia and Giles sat in a straight row.  
  
"This actually happened, didn't it?" Buffy whispered, her voice choked. Giles nodded starkly, but kept staring to the front of the hall.  
  
Between Dawn's tears, she reached for Jesse's hand, which he abruptly pushed away. She crinkled her brow and folded her arms, refusing to look at her boyfriend, as childish as it might have been.  
  
Buffy glanced upward when she heard Willow's tiny voice amplified by the compact mic in front of her.  
  
"Xander Harris..." Willow swallowed a sob, "Xander Harris was my best friend..."  
  
That was all Buffy allowed herself to listen to.  
  
~  
  
Xander moved like air, swishing in and out of every corner he came across.  
  
Not too shabby. He thought, glad that the whole "death deal" didn't mean that he had lost his sense of humor.  
  
If he still had a body, he would have shuddered.  
  
Death deal. Way of the freaky.   
  
It was strange, because all Xander remembered was being in the library, trying to find out more about The Choosers...and then the thing going through his hand and then * poof! * He was in heaven; his body was dead.  
  
He had heard so many stories about how people always knew when they died...like it was a moment of clarity.  
  
Xander felt no clarity...happiness, yes. Clarity, though?  
  
That'd be 'no.'   
  
In all honesty, he was more confused than he had ever been in his entire life.  
  
His thoughts drifted to Willow, Jesse, Buffy...  
  
He hoped they were alright.  
  
~  
  
Spike walked to the front of the Summers house, sighing heavily. He knocked on the door.  
  
A small, meek figure exited.  
  
Spike smiled sadly.  
  
"Buffy..." He whispered, pulling her into an embrace.  
  
Buffy sobbed her eyes out, pounding rather strongly on his chest, wild sound erupting from her voice. She calmed down after awhile, but was whispering something...a fast, quiet mantra...  
  
"My fault, my fault, my fault, my fault, my fault..."  
  
Spike took Buffy's face into his hands and peered into her eyes.  
  
"This is not your fault. It was that bloody drunk driver. This had nothing to do with you, ya hear?"  
  
"It is though! He was walking in the middle of the night, all alone...to the library. To the library, Spike! To do research...God...for us..." She sniffled, "For me."  
  
Spike kissed her forehead and brought her into his arms again, wishing he could say something.  
  
"Still isn't your fault." He decided to say...more because he needed to say * something. *  
  
"Maybe not." Buffy consented, "But I need to blame someone."  
  
Spike let a little smile out.  
  
"Always the martyr."  
  
"Always."  
  
After that, they didn't move for a long time.  
  
~  
  
The next day, Spike moved through the sewers, trying to take his mind off of Xander.  
  
He was surprised at the amount of pain he felt in the boy's absence.  
  
He had always hated Xander...never thought that he'd care when he...well, ya know.  
  
But he cared. He genuinely cared.  
  
Through Spike's reverie, he ran smack into Whistler. The duo rolled their eyes in unison.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you want?" Spike asked.  
  
"No time for games, my friend. There's something you gotta know. I'm not even gonna bother with the whole cryptic thing."  
  
"I'm listening." Spike replied, folding his arms.  
  
"It was all a set-up. All of it." Whistler said, taking off his hat and alternating it from hand to hand.  
  
"All of what?"  
  
"The boy and his "death." He ain't dead, Spike. Xander's still alive and kickin'." Whistler thought about his words and shook his head, "Let me rephrase that. In * this * dimension, yeah. He's dead. A drunk driver did hit him, he did suffer from massive brain trauma, all that. But, and this is an enourmous but, it wasn't * really * him. It was a set-up, as I said. The real Xander's in another dimension, alive and healthy, but thinking he's dead."  
  
Spike scratched his head.  
  
"Well, that's a bit puzzling. Does it got to do with The Choosers?" He asked.  
  
Whistler snorted.  
  
"You bet your ass it does. It's getting serious, Spike. Plus, Angel's due date is comin' up."  
  
Spike shrugged.  
  
"I don't see the big deal. He's been a mosquito bite- annoying as hell, but in the end, harmless."  
  
Whistler shook his head.  
  
"Don't forget that many mosquitoes have poison in their bite. Angel's presence is much more dangerous than you, or anybody else, thinks. Get him out and get him out fast."  
  
With that, Whistler was gone, leaving Spike alone.  
  
He had to get busy.  
  
~ 


	27. Journey's Beginnings

~  
  
Giles and Jenny walked into the library in silence, not looking at each other.  
  
"We should probably get some work done, Rupert." Jenny finally said, her voice soft, "Even thought it's so far from our minds. The apocalypse is still coming."  
  
Giles nodded slowly.  
  
"I agree." He replied, sitting down and rubbing his temples, "How much time do you think we have?"  
  
Jenny shrugged.  
  
"A few months, tops. Buffy needs to start getting ready."  
  
Giles nodded again.  
  
"Very true. Spike, our Spike, I mean. He must as well. We'll need all the fighting power we can get."  
  
"Naturally." Jenny sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She briskly walked over to the computer and turned it on.  
  
What she saw, however, was not what she was expecting.  
  
SYSTEM DELETED  
  
"What the hell?" She asked, pressing a few random buttons.  
  
SYSTEM DELETED  
  
"Rupert..." Jenny said, typing furiously at the computer.  
  
"What? Yes?" Giles broke out of his thoughts and walked over to Jenny.  
  
"Something's wrong with the computer. I can't get any information out of it."  
  
"Oh, dear. You may have to use a real book. What a tragedy." He deadpanned. Jenny glared at him.  
  
"Rupert, this is serious. I had a lot of files on here; for work and for the supernatural."  
  
"Yes, well, that is a bit of a problem, but that sort of problem can be fixed, right?" He asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Someone deleted everything on here...the entire system is dead. Plus, it looks like they encrypted some sort of virus that makes it impossible to revive anything." Jenny looked up at Giles, "It's gone."  
  
Giles walked over to the card catalog and opened a drawer.  
  
"Until we find out what happened with that, we'll have to rely on the-" Giles abruptly stopped, looking into his personal collection. Everything was gone.  
  
"What the...?" He bent down and searched around. No cards were anywhere to be seen. "This is a bit bewildering."  
  
"The card catalog's gone, too?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Everything except for a few issues of Highlight's. Dammit!" Giles kicked the cabinet. "This is either an innocent prank, or the work of an agent of The Demons."  
  
"Evil Spike, maybe?" Jenny offered. Giles shook his head.  
  
"He works for himself. He would never be directly affiliated for them. It was someone, or something, else."  
  
"But why would anyone want to stop us from finding out information about this?"  
  
"Because," Giles explained, "one of the books most likely has all the answers we need."  
  
~  
  
Willow knelt down next to Xander's grave, and kissed it one last time, before the group retreated.  
  
Buffy, Dawn, Jesse, and Cordelia followed the crying red-head, making idle small talk.  
  
"I can't believe this happened. I knew this was going to happen..." Cordelia said, trailing off. Dawn leaned her head against Jesse's shoulder.  
  
"We have to keep fighting." Buffy said, her voice lacking emotion, "So his death won't be in vain."  
  
"How can you talk about vanity?" Willow spun around. "He'd be dead either way!"  
  
The winds picked up and it began to rain. Willow's eyes were blazen.  
  
However, no one connected the two.  
  
~  
  
Spike knocked on the edge of Giles' office door.  
  
"Oh, hello, Spike." Giles said when he looked up. The vampire smiled softly and sat down across from him. He took a deep breath and looked at The Watcher.  
  
"Xander's alive." He whispered. Giles nodded.  
  
"I know."  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Alright...not the reaction I was expecting."  
  
Giles gave Spike a look.  
  
"Spike, need I remind you that I am the earth's most efficient researcher? Believe me, you should've been worried if I * didn't * know." He explained.  
  
"Right, then." Spike said, clapping his hands together, "Where the hell is he then?"  
  
"That I don't know. He could be anywhere. My guess is that is has something to do with The Choosers." Giles said.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Spike said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Giles shook his head.  
  
"Where ever he is...I'd be concerned for his safety, if I were you."  
  
~  
  
Children's laughter was the soundtrack to the world, Xander noticed. Every turn he took, a little girl or a little boy was giggling, chuckling, or all out cracking up.  
  
It made him feel like he was at home...or some variation of a home he always wanted.  
  
It's nice here. He thought as he stepped onto a pond and glided across the water. It's how I wished my life had been. Only there was more Naked Buffy involved.   
  
His heart plummeted at the thought of Buffy. Again, he wondered how she was.  
  
I hope the grief isn't too much for them. Buffy's strong, but Willow... I'm not so sure about her.   
  
"Xander!" A voice rang out. He flipped his head around, hearing his nickname called out.  
  
There before him was Dawn.  
  
Dawn? He tried to speak, but it wouldn't come out.  
  
"Oh, Xander! It's so good to see you!" She threw her arms around him.  
  
Dawn, can you hear me?   
  
She nodded, her eyes shining.  
  
"You can't speak, Xander. Not here. Must be torture, I know." She replied with a wink.  
  
She looked so young...so pure. Her forehead had a tiny golden design on it and she was dressed in deep purple ceremonial robes.  
  
Her eyes were electric blue.  
  
"Xander." She said, her voice deepening lightly.  
  
Who are you really? He thought to her.  
  
"She is the beginning and the end. The Key to all that is." She said, turning her face to the rising sun.  
  
She? He cocked his head.  
  
"Dawn." She pointed to the sky with double meaning.  
  
She turned around and she was Willow.  
  
"Xand, I miss you so much. The yellow crayon...I can't forget the yellow crayon." She was crying blood. Her hair was black and her pupils were dilated.  
  
Who are you? He thought, fear rising in him.  
  
"She is The Witch...the balance between the goodness of humanity and the evil of demons." She looked to the sun.  
  
Willow, you mean?   
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
She turned around and she was Giles.  
  
"The books, Xander. You can't ignore the books. They all say the same thing! It's you, Xander."  
  
Who are you? Xander thought, now beginning to understand...though he didn't know what he was understanding.  
  
"He is the knowledge. He knows all...The Watcher." He looked to the sun.  
  
Giles. Xander thought.  
  
He turned around and he was Cordelia.  
  
"God, Xander? What is your deal? Why are you here? Why am I here? Why are any of us here?"  
  
Who are you? Xander thought automatically.  
  
"She sees all...nothing is beyond her reach. She is The Power." She looked to the sun.  
  
Cordelia.   
  
She turned around and she was Jesse.  
  
"Hey, man."  
  
Jesse...I mean, Who are you?   
  
"The truth." It was the shortest yet. There was nothing else he said, but he smiled and waved, before turning around.  
  
He was Spike.  
  
"Bloody hell...I know we don't get along, but listen to me, mate. We need to band together. For her."  
  
Who are you? Xander asked.  
  
"The endurance of a demon, the soul of a human. He is The Vampire."  
  
Spike.   
  
He smirked and looked up at the sun.  
  
He turned around and he was Buffy.  
  
He began to think 'Who are you?' again, but she raised her hand to cut him off...preemptively answering him.  
  
"She is strength, she is power, she is pain, she is love. She is The Slayer."  
  
With that, they disappeared into the now risen sun.  
  
~  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: Confusing enough for you? :) Don't worry, the whole Xander storyline will make sense soon enough. I'm aiming for an update on Friday, just so ya'll know. 


	28. Puppeteer

A/N: Ahh! I am soo sorry! I swear, I sent this in two weeks ago, but for some reason it didn't show up on FF.net! So sorry about all the tech difficulties...here ya are.  
  
~  
  
"Hold on a second, Rupes." Spike said, rounding the Watcher, "Explain to me again how you knew about Xander before I did."  
  
Giles sighed.  
  
"Quite simple, really." He replied, sitting down at his desk, "As soon as I heard of Xander's death, I immediately assumed it had to do with the Demonics."  
  
Spike creased his forehead.  
  
"The who now?"  
  
"The Demonic Choosers." Giles explained, "But, moving forward, I snuck into the crime scene and took a vile of Xander's blood. I had a..." Giles paused for a moment, "...a friend of mine do a test and it was just as I had suspected. Synthetic blood. The entire situation was a set-up. So now that I had my proof, I began doing some research with my collection of prophecies at home. It hit me then; Xander had been talking about all these, these, these riddles that the Choosers had given him about The Fighters and, and the, uh, the f-fact that Xander was to be the second piece of the puzzle and that mission he is supposedly headed on. Xander is on that mission at this very moment!" Giles finished his monologue with a triumphant slam on his desk. "The false pretences they told him about are his death...Xander probably believes just as well as we do that he is, in fact, dead."  
  
"But he's not." Spike stated, everything finally beginning to make some sort of semblance of sense.  
  
"Exactly!" Giles hopped up and began pacing, "Xander is far from dead, believing that he is in paradise when he is truly trapped in a demonic maze, with these entities known as The Fighters, who take on the form of his most beloved, using all of our strength's as * their * strengths."  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"So how do we get him outta there?" He asked. Giles stopped in his tracks.  
  
"I have a feeling that the answer to that question lies in one, or many, of the books taken from the library. By perhaps an accomplice of the Demonics."  
  
"They have "accomplices" now?" Spike asked in aggravation, "Bloody great..."  
  
"Naturally they do...you can trust no one. There are groups who have been waiting for this to happen for centuries, millenniums even." Giles explained with a sigh, "I may have to have Willow do some research on her own dread machine."  
  
Spike nodded, taking everything in.  
  
~  
  
A dark, sexy beat rumbled throughout the Bronze as Buffy sat alone at a table...waiting in the shadows for her friends.  
  
A cold hand touched her neck.  
  
"Amazing, isn't it?" Spike whispered into her ear, "You're all alone...poor little girl's got no one in the world."  
  
Buffy laughed coldly.  
  
"You have three seconds to get your hand off me, jackass. And even then, I'll kick your ass."  
  
A sadistic smile creeped across Spike's face.  
  
"Finally, some action."  
  
Buffy kicked up from her chair and threw a punch in his face. Spike laughed and reltaliated with a series of kicks...one to her stomach, and three to her head.  
  
"What are ya gonna do, bitch? Kill me? Good bloody luck with that one."  
  
Buffy caught his hand mid-punch and kneed him in the groin.  
  
"The only reason you're not dust now is because of the real Spike." She spat out. She punched him in the nose.  
  
He leaped back up and threw her to the ground a snapped one of her fingers. She hissed in pain.  
  
"The "real" Spike, eh? Newsflash, sweetheart. Your little lover isn't supposed to be here. He's the phony, not me."  
  
Buffy pulled herself up and flipped him onto his back and pressed her foot down onto his throat.  
  
"Does it really matter, Spikey? If you die, he dies and if he dies, you die."  
  
Spike snorted as he pushed her back and tried to punch her...but she blocked both swings.  
  
"Says who? Your watcher?" He asked.  
  
"More like common sense." She explained, "Ever heard of Physics?"  
  
They continued to spar in a violent waltz, screaming insults and other obscenities at one another...Spike's nostrils flared as Buffy sent him a pattern of elaborate kicks and punches.  
  
"I can see why he's all hot for you...you know how to move."  
  
"Bite me." She replied venomously.  
  
"It's all I ever try to do, luv."  
  
Upon hearing her precious nickname from "her" Spike used, Buffy sent the evil Spike sailing across the room.  
  
"Never. * Ever. * Call. Me. LUV."  
  
Then, she stormed out of the club, leaving Spike sitting on the floor...laughing his ass off. It was funny really...the Slayer really loved him.  
  
"Bloody insane is what she is." Spike muttered through laughs. He glared at a group of bystanders who stared in slack-jawed shock at the scene that had just played out before them.  
  
Spike shook his head and stood up...brushing himself off.  
  
A scream broke out.  
  
He snapped his head to the sound.  
  
A large vortex swirled in the center of the room.  
  
Spike watched with wonder as the screaming girl was sucked in...only to have her remains spewed back out across the dance floor.  
  
He smirked at this.  
  
However, he felt his body be slowly pulled toward the hole, closer and closer...he yelped out loud as he realized what was happening and he thrashed against the invisible puppeteer that forced his body to move to the circling darkness.  
  
"Holy F-" He began to scream as the wind picked up and threw him against the wall. He ricocheted back and then into the circle.  
  
It closed against him and he felt himself be pulled through dimensions...the eons he had only dreamed of whizzed by him in a dizzying frenzy.  
  
After what seemed like ten hours of torture, Spike found himself on the ground.  
  
He sat up, rubbing his temples, blinking in the sunlight.  
  
"What the hell?" He whispered out loud.  
  
He heard a throat clear behind him. He whirled around and saw...that whelp the Slayer always hung out with. The one that revealed the truth about the other Spike to her.  
  
Spike heard the whelp's voice, but didn't see his mouth move.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Spike asked Xander, who just shook his head.  
  
Xander thought, before going over and helping Spike up off the ground,   
  
~  
  
"You see, Xander will be given a series of tests...not your usual ones, naturally. But more, more, more mind-bending tests that will show his true soul and nature." Giles explained to Spike, "He mentioned that, um, that..." Giles looked down at his notes, "That 'Spike will be an ally, but not the Spike he would expect.'"  
  
"The other one then. Not me." Spike reasoned aloud.  
  
"Precisely. How that could happen I can't imagine." Giles replied, cleaning his glasses.  
  
Spike tilted his head.  
  
"I dunno...I was known to do good in my day's without soul. However, it was usually for my own selfish benefit...or for Buffy." Spike explained. Giles crinkled his eyes in wonder at Spike's last comment, but said nothing.  
  
"Either way, Xander is in deep, serious danger." Giles concluded, "I think it best we get the, the Scooby Gang together as soon as possible."  
  
"I'm on it. I'll page Buffy and give Willow a ring, get everyone in the loop." Spike said, moving swiftly to the phone.  
  
"Brilliant." Giles said half-heartedly.  
  
Bringing back Xander would be great.  
  
But it would be just the beginning of the battle.  
  
~  
  
tbc... 


	29. Connections

A/N: Wow...apparently this fic was nominated for a 'BtVS Rewritten Award' at the Spuffy Awards. I don't know who nominated me...but thanks to whoever it was! Also, a million thank you's to all my loyal readers...you guys ROCK!  
  
~  
  
The Scooby Gang sat in silence.  
  
"So, now what?" Buffy asked, looking up at Giles, "I mean...where do we go from here?"  
  
Before Giles could answer though, Buffy burst out laughing and shot her gaze up to Spike.  
  
"A "musical" demon?!" She asked, laughter still in her words. Spike shrugged.  
  
"The Whelp thought it would show him more about him and that Anya bint." He explained, "And cheer you up a bit." Pause. "That didn't really work out..."  
  
"That's Xander, though." Willow said with a small smile, "Always trying to help people. Even if stupidly. I remember one time, in fifth grade, this kid was making fun of me because, well, I guess people are just prone to making fun of me. Anyway, Xander created this whole elaborate scheme where a bucket of whipped cream fell onto this teacher's head when he opened a closet door and put the blame on the kid who was giving me a hard time. I still don't get the mechanics of it, but it worked. And of course, Xander got beat to a bloody pulp afterward, but he said it was worth it to help me." She sniffled and looked up at Spike, her eyes teary and vulnerable, "You swear to God he's really still alive?"  
  
Spike leaned down and squeezed her hand.  
  
"I swear." He whispered.  
  
Buffy sighed and rolled her neck under her hand, obviously deep in thought. All eyes were on her, awaiting whatever it was she was about to say. She took a deep breath in and made eye contact with every person in the room before finally speaking.  
  
"I have to go in. I have to see these Chooser guys." She concluded. "All the signs are pointing to it.  
  
"Not bloody likely!" Spike exclaimed, hopping up from the ground, "You can't see them! And there aren't any "signs.""  
  
Buffy's eyes flashed.  
  
"You don't get to tell me what I get to do." Buffy spat out, "You're not the boss of me!"  
  
"That's mature. Next thing I know you're going to be screaming 'I'm telling!'" Spike mocked.  
  
"This is serious, Spike. And serious situations call for drastic measures. You let Xander see the Choosers." She accused.  
  
" * They * let Xander see the Choosers." Spike clarified, "I had nothing to do with that decision. If I had been there, there's no way in hell Xander would have gone. And that would've saved us all this trouble and we wouldn't be in this bloody mess." Spike pointed at Buffy, "And if you go to see them, you'll just complicate things furthur."  
  
"Things are complicated to about the extreme already, Spike." Buffy argued, "A little extra complication or what not won't change anything. I can fix this. * We * can fix this. But one of the rules of fighting is to know your turf...to understand what you have to work with. And the Choosers are the only ones who know that."  
  
Spike shook his head.  
  
"Remember what I taught you, luv? The first rule of fighting?" He pleaded.  
  
"Never get too confident in your abilities." Buffy recited reluctantly. Spike nodded.  
  
"Exactly." He said softly, "This is far, far beyond what you can handle alone at this point in your life, pet. You're young, still. You don't have the training to deal with this, yet. You aren't ready."  
  
"But I am!" Buffy replied urgently, grabbing onto Spike's arm and forcing him to look her in the eye, "Spike, listen to me. These memories, or flashbacks, or flashforwards, or whatever the hell they are...they're helping me. Everytime I see a new fight or a new apocalypse averted, I feel like...no. I do have more power. I have all the training I need. As far as I'm concerned, I've saved the world 7, maybe 8 times. Maybe only once in this world, but the flashes seem real to me now. I can smell the blood, I feel the pain...and I taste the victory. I know the way it works, Spike. You and Dawn gave that to me." She paused to look down, "Indirectly, of course. But your coming back here, giving me the power, somehow, to connect to those memories. I feel like I'm Buffy Anne Summers, 16-year-old, former fashion snob, high school student with a 2.5 GPA and a swell right-hook, but also Buffy Anne Summers, 22-year-old sister, friend, lover, and savior. They are a part of me now...they are who I am and what I will be. I mourn the losses of people I never met and people who I now never may meet. They are real to me." She was talking to the entire room now, "This world real, but what I lived before is real, too. Anya is real. She's real. Tara is real. Oz is real. Adam was real. Glory was real. Everything I fought and overcame was, or is, real. Time doesn't have a harness. It can exist here and there. It is everything." She looked back up at Spike, "Which is why I'm ready for this."  
  
Spike opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then closed it again. He gazed mournfully at his love for a moment, but then chuckled, looking downward.  
  
"You've got the floor, Rupes." Spike said, physically and figuratively backing down. Buffy gave him a small look of gratitude before turning her attention to her Watcher, who was busy cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Well, ah, there-there's not much to say, really." He placed them back on the bridge of his nose and forced a smile, "Buffy has made a very strong, albeit confusing, argument in her favor. She is the Slayer and at the end of the day, I am but a guide. Buffy," Giles cupped the blonde's face in his hands, "I trust you to make a wise decision. Just, be careful."  
  
Buffy grinned weakly and set her gaze down.  
  
"I think I made my decision pretty clear." She snapped it back up, "Where's the spell?"  
  
~  
  
Spike grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled her silently outside of the library as the rest of the group worked on locating the spell Xander had used just a few short days ago. Buffy groaned in frustration as she leaned up against the concrete wall.  
  
"Look, if you're trying to talk me out of going, again, you've got another thing coming, bus-"  
  
Spike pressed his lips onto hers, making Buffy whimper lightly into his mouth. He delicately nibbled her bottom lip before pulling away almost as quickly as he descended.  
  
"-ter." She finished, her eyes still closed.  
  
Spike smirked.  
  
Buffy blinked her eyes open and inhaled sweet, sweet oxygen.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected...I mean..."  
  
Spike pressed his finger to her lips.  
  
"Shh. Let me get a few sentences in here, alright?" Spike chided with a grin, though serious, "In the past...or future...or whatever you want to call it, I lost you twice. Both times I thought permanently. And both times I thought almost the same exact thing. Well, after I was done with the wailing-and-screaming-like-a-little-girl part." He chuckled at his own dark joke, but then sobered his face and tenderly brushed his thumb across her cheek, "I always thought, 'My god. Did she have any comprehension of how much I loved her? I don't think she did.'" Spike looked off into the distance for a second, before taking an unneccessary breath, "So, seeing how we're about to enter the eye of the greatest apocalypse of our time, there's some risk involved here. And this time, god forbid, anything should happen to you...I want to be absolutely positive that you understand everything, in case you fail."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Buffy whispered. Spike pressed his fingers back on her lips and ducked his head to stare into her eyes.  
  
"I love you." He murmured, "I will always love you. No matter what happens, no matter what you do, or what I do, nothing on this planet could make me feel anything but everlasting love for you. You're it, Buffy. The have-all- end-all, the reason I've gotten this far. The reason I have a soul, the reason I wanted a soul. You made the demon inside of me see kindness and thirst for it. You brought William back to life just by...just by living yourself. That's all I needed. But then you loved me back, and God, Buffy, that was it. I had the world in my hand, there was nothing else for me to conquer. I didn't need anything else. Even if it was just for the one day that you told me you loved me...even though..." Spike's voice choked and he looked away, afraid of the laughter he was almost positive Buffy's eyes would hold, "Even though you died the next...it was enough for me to hold you in my arms that night and know that maybe, maybe you felt even a fraction of what I felt for you...it made my entire existence make sense. When you died the second time, I thought I'd never see you again. But here we are...and though I've screwed things up royally, and perhaps eternally, by not opening my big mouth the one time I should've...I know that somewhere through your anger at me, you love me. And that's what will keep me going...keep me strong through this battle. And even if I don't make it- "  
  
Spike felt a hand tighten on his. He snapped his gaze back to her and met her own tear clouded green eyes.  
  
"No." Buffy managed out forcefully. "You'll make it. You have to. I don't think I could-"  
  
Spike smiled sadly.  
  
"But you would, pet. You're strong, Buffy. Stronger then you ever gave yourself credit for. And I'm not just talking about your roundhouses, either."  
  
"I can't lose you." Buffy said, a few tears finally rolling down her cheeks, "I just..."  
  
Spike leaned in and wrapped his arms around her, letting his face be buried in her golden hair, a few tears of his own wetting the silk.  
  
Buffy clutched onto his duster, letting the smell of leather, tabacco, and aftershave surround her as she sobbed helplessly onto his chest.  
  
"Don't let this be goodbye...Don't let this be goodbye!" She cried out, the words slightly muffled into Spike. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"It's not goodbye, pet. It's never goodbye with us."  
  
Buffy looked up and shocked his blue eyes with her intense, green gaze.  
  
"Promise me you'll live." She demanded, her voice low. Spike nodded slowly.  
  
"I promise." He whispered, before drawing her in again.  
  
Buffy coughed out a few more sobs, but then just rested her head against the solidity of Spike's chest. She sighed a jagged sigh and then tilted her head upward. She stood on the tips of her toes and lightly brushed her lips against his.  
  
"I do love you, Spike. I told you that before. I also said I needed more time to process everything, which I do. But it's not only that, anymore."  
  
Spike shook his head.  
  
"I'm not interested in talking about this. I know we're not together. I know we might never be together again."  
  
"Doubtful." Buffy whispered, making Spike nod.  
  
"Exactly what I mean." He said, his voice distant and heavy. Buffy smiled and shook her head.  
  
"No, you dope. I meant that it's doubtful that we might never be together again. I told you that I needed time to process it and to forgive the lying. Now, time might not have a real meaning, but one thing I know is that it does pass...and so will this phase in our relationship. You're a part of me Spike, a part of this." Buffy grabbed his hands and held them to her heartbeat, "I love you. You are the first person...the first man that I've ever loved, in this world. And that's not going to go away. Not ever. You're my power...when you're around I feel invincible...like I could take on anything."  
  
"And you can. I never meant to make you feel like you couldn't, luv. It's just I-" Spike started to explain his objections when Buffy silenced him.  
  
"You were worried about me. I know. I understand. But I'm the Slayer, Spike. I have an obligation to the world."  
  
Spike reached over and crushed her to him again, kissing her fiercely. Their tongues fought for dominance as the world around them fell away. Buffy pulled away and kept her forehead plastered to his. Their eyes were both slammed shut as they gasped for breath, though halfway unneeded, praying for the moment to never end.  
  
"You have to protect them, Spike. I've asked you before and I'm asking you again. You have to take care of all of them. This is my battled."  
  
"This is * our * battle." Spike corrected, tightening his grip on her arms, still not opening his eyes.  
  
"I love you." Buffy said urgently, kissing him hard.  
  
"I know." Spike replied, pulling away, feeling that their moment alone was coming to an end, "You know I love you, too. Now, go in there."  
  
Buffy reluctantly disentangled herself from Spike and stared at the metallic double doors.  
  
Her first battle awaited.  
  
~  
  
tbc... 


End file.
